Powerless
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: AU, Post OotP. Undergoing much suffering, Harry is rescued from his cursed life and set on a quest to gain experience and heal, in order for him to one day return to his world, and create his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

He felt numb, starved of life, devoid of all emotion save for guilt, sadness, and despair. He had been robbed of a brighter future, a greater tomorrow, and a happier home. All it had taken was one mistake, one error of judgement, one fatal flaw in rational thinking. He had forgotten about the mirror, if only he had thought of the mirror, none of this would have happened.

The world was once again shrouded in darkness, it was no longer a happy place, a place of peace and tranquility. The streets were no longer safe to wander on when the lights were out. There were no more safe havens in the world.

He had returned, and staked his claim on the world. He had made his existence once again known. What once had fallen, and believed to have died, had risen again, like a dark phoenix rising from its ashes, the evil had once again come to the world, covering it in the shadows of the abyss. Taunting the side of right with its threats of demise and destruction.

He would have felt a little less sorrowful if a bombshell had not been dropped in his lap a few days after the fiasco that robbed him of his brighter and happier future. While the continued fate of the world hung in the balance, he could do nothing but feel sorrow. He was unprepared for the trials ahead, for the battles and fights that needed to be won. How was he expected to take on the world's problems and come out victorious if he had never been trained in the art of war, trained in the aspects of humanity.

He had only been shown one facet of the gem called life. He had seen only the suffering for most of his short life, he had experienced pain, loss, and hurt. He had experienced deceit and manipulation. He had been used and abused. He had been trudged on, looked down on, and pitied.

He had no experience with compassion, only the drive to be seen, have his own place in the sun, be seen for who he was, and not what he had been forced to be. The young man that he had been trained to be, the young man that the world rested their hopes and dreams on was but a mere mask, a concealer, armor to protect the true person underneath. The mask was the final protection put in place to preserve what was left of his innocence, for that was what he truly was, an innocent in a war that had gone on for far too long.

After being picked up from the train station, he was somehow stuffed into his old room, the cupboard under the stairs, while his uncle muttered things like "Freaks dare tell me what I can and can't do" and "I'll show them whose boss" and "We've been too lenient for far too long."

While the magical arts were normally placed in the same category as pure evil, Vernon Dursley finally had it and contacted a relation of his that practiced such arts, the darker of these arts, the black arts. A branch of magic most foul that even Tom Riddle, who claimed to be a lord in such a realm of magic, was only able to scratch the surface of such dark potential.

Vernon's cousin arrived the day before Vernon's nephew was to return, Vernon had somehow gained some insight on what he was going to have to endure. So he decided that it was time for some drastic measures, such as slightly enlarging the cupboard to be able to hold anything in it, while allowing living matter to survive, albeit suffering at the same time.

Believing his nephew a true freak the conditions were perfect, and a hint of pride shone in his eyes when he thought that out of all the people in the world his nephew would be able to suffer the torture he had asked his cousin to set up for the boy.

Vernon Dursley's cousin was his best kept secret, even his sister could never remember as she was more intollerant of such things, but not Vernon, he knew when something had value, and Varis Dursley was a man to value.

Which was why the mask which Harry Potter wore was summarily shattered upon being locked with all of his worldly belongings inside his cupboard under the stairs. His suffering began anew, even greater and graver than it had ever been before. There were spells on the cupboard in place to make sure that he did not die a painful death, but were there to keep him alive and live an agonizing existence.

Varis Dursley, while not a fan of Tom Riddle, had a deep hatred for those that would willingly or unwillingly impede the growth of any practitioner of the Black Arts.

He was in pain, blissful unconsciousness would not come to him, he could not escape it as something was always there, making sure that he somehow endured. When his pain receptors could stand no more, he was healed of all hazardous and fatal effects, then forced to relieve the torture over and over again. But when he got used to the pain, whatever it was that gave him pain intensified in its attack.

His nerves were friend, healed, and friend again. The pain receptors all over his body went through transformation after transformation. He was forced to live all of his worst memories, feel all the helplessness he felt in those situations, and all the despair in world was thrust down his throat.

The one thing that drove him ever closer to the brink of insanity was the thought and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

Seconds passed into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, he could no longer think of the time, as the only thing in his world was pain. Pain in his body, pain in his mind, and pain in his soul

The Black Arts had managed to seep that far into his very being, tearing his soul to shreds and forcing it to reform, to heal, before it was torn to shreds again. Horcruxes were just the tip of the iceberg, but to torture a person by harming their complete soul was something which Tom Riddle never dared to even try, for failing to do so would result in dire consequences for the caster of such magic.

But where Tom Riddle was a rank amateur, Varis was a Master.

Harry's suffering knew no bounds, the magic that bound him kept him in pain for who knows how long. He was bound in an unending cycle of pain and healing, cursed to forever spend the remainder of his existence in eternal torture. There was no going back from the monstrous torture that he had been subjected to once he had been cast into the bowels of his cupboard under the stairs.

To any that would seek to know, through magical means, if he was safe, sound, or at peace, that person would be informed by the magic cast that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Harry Potter. He was safe and happy.

Petunia Dursley may not have loved or cared for the wellbeing of her nephew, but she knew that truly disciplining him, harming him, and hurting him in any visible way would be the end of her should the man that fought for the greater good ever find out. Which was why she readily believed her husband when he told her that her nephew would not be coming to live in their house the summer, his school minders had finally taken it upon themselves to look after the little cretin. Even if it was contradictory to what Albus Dumbledore had told her and her family earlier in the year, she readily accepted it as fact, and never bothered to check the cupboard under the stairs, going so far as to even forget that it even existed.

Strong magics were in place to protect Little Whinging, Surrey, from harm from the forces of darkness, the forces of Tom Riddle. Unlike what most would think a Black Mage was, Varis cared about his sole living relative, enough to ensure his safety from harm, harm in the form of Death Eaters. It was not the blood protection that protected Number 4 Privet Drive, it was the wards put in place by Varis that kept Privet Drive and the surrounding neighborhood safe from harm. The bloodwards had never worked as Harry Potter had never called or even thought of the place as home, but more of a prison, one where the chance of escape had always been nil.

Fate and Destiny looked on and watched helplessly as their champion was forced to suffer even in his already broken state. They had set his path, chosen it for him, thinking it was for the best for the world, but never had they thought that something would dare interfere with their plan. Changing the path, one trail set in stone, obsolete, leaving them separate from their champion unable to aid him in his present time of need. They had given him more than enough luck to survive anything they set before him, challenges that he had to face in order to fulfill his destiny. But then something had happened, somthing that had torn asunder all of their plans, all of their hard work. Lady Death and her own champion had stepped in and taken a life. One that had been critical in their plans, one that was meant as a reward for enduring so much.

Starting with the death of Sirius Black, everything began to go down hill. Harry began to lose his will to live. Realizations popped up, such as that his life was one not worth living, it had never been. From the very beginning he had been given the short end of the stick. He had survived, but only just barely. His friends, while they claimed to be, were secretly plotting to use him behind his back, they had never really cared, they only cared that he would be of use to them. He had suffered for so long a life of pain and hate, every little bit of affection of caring was a beacon which he latched on to and gave importantce. He knew no better, and acted in every way in order for him to keep such good things directed at him.

While Fate and Destiny may have wept for their champion they knew that in the end, they had only just used him to fit their own needs, to do as they wished, for the greater and bigger picture. But they had forgotten that the living, that mortals could only suffer so much, before they broke.

They had watched him successfully conquer and beat the odds in the past, but once he had enough, and his true self had been relvealed, they knew to tread carefully lest he break, which he did. Without the mask, his innocence was shattered, robbed of all purity all that remained was a mass of living flesh, blood, and bone, screaming and pleading for an end of the suffering he had to endure. A suffering which was so unplanned that not even Fate and Destiny themselves could do anything to relieve him of the pain.

An endless agony to be suffered and experienced in a cupbaord, separate from all of reality forever more, all thanks to the hate felt by one family, and the magiks of one black mage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

There was already so much suffering in the world when another had chosen to look into the status of the world and see how one of its greater heroes was faring against the odds. He had looked upon the world and zoomed in on the person whom he considered as one of these greater heroes, a person destined for great things. What he found at first was endurance, endurance so great that he wondered why would a mortal require such endurance to live his day to day, sure there was already a lot of suffering in the world, but nothing that would require one to be able to endure so much.

Then he decided to look into the health of the person, he knew that a war was underway, and that there was a chance that the hero was suffering physically in one form or another. What he found shocked him to the core of his very being. Someone had dared to go so far, prolong the suffering of the body to such an extent that the body should have been beyond repair. The person that he was looking over should have died a peaceful death a long time ago, but something was keeping him alive.

He knew deep down in the core of his being that someone must have delved deeply into such black arts to achieve the goal of causing so much suffering. He decided that no matter what Fate and Destiny had planned or had in store for this one soul, it was not enough for the amount of suffering that he was forced to endure. He planned on gifting the person with the means to overcome any and every obstacle, as well as what most would consider the greatest of rewards, the ability to do anything, to go anywhere, be anywhere, have absolutely no limits to the possibilities of anything.

But before he would go investigate personally and rescue this one soul, he needed to know if the person was still innocent or at least innocent enough to be able to properly and responsibly harness the power that he planned on bestowing on him. After knowing the level of endurance capable of the person, finding out the state of his body, he needed to check his mental state and the state of his soul.

What he found frightened him. It was a good thing that he didn't just do to the person and granted him the Power. He found a shattered mind, a loss of all innocence, and a fragmented soul. There was nigh irreparable damage everywhere else he looked.

While his body would be able to harness the power, his mind and soul were not equipped to deal with such Power.

'_Isn't there anyone in his world that cares for him?_' he thought to himself as he looked upon the suffering soul on the living plane of existence, '_The incarnations of Fate and Destiny really screwed up in their plotting and planning when it came to this section of the omniverse..._'

He then gathered the entirety of himself and condensed it into a much smaller and compact form. He need not worry about any duties he needed his other parts to perform, as there was really nothing else for him to take care of. His other duties could be taken care of by his subordinates. His name was Alexandre Westwurld, Lord and Master of the West World Crossworlds, much like Crius Crossworld was the Lord and Master of the Crossworlds, and Toukou Kyonshi was the Lord and Master of the East World Crossworlds. There were many more of them, those guardians of the worlds in-between, but the rest weren't as important at the moment.

After gathering himself, he plummeted down to the land of the living to relieve his chosen charge of the burdens of life, and eternal life of agonizing suffering was something that even he would not wish on an enemy.

He arrived just outside of the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, wearing a business suit. Knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who are you?" Petunia Dursley asked after opening the door.

"I am Alexandre Westwurld, and I am here to relieve your husband of your nephew," he said.

"My nephew? But he's not here," Petunia said, putting two and two together reacted in a different matter, "You're one of them aren't you!"

"I assure you Mrs Dursley, I am not one of those," he said, "I am of a different sort, the sort that decides who will live and who will die, the sort that says when the grass will grow, and when the desert sands will sink to the bottom of the sea."

"What?!"

"Let me enter and I will try and stay away from you," he said to her.

"Fine, see for yourself that boy is not here," she said and let him enter her home.

He quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs and peeled off the magiks in and around it to get to the suffering youth inside.

He shrunk all of the non-living things inside the cupboard and placed them in one of his pockets before picking up the convulsing youth.

"As you can see Mrs Dursley, your nephew is here, and is worse than he had ever been in his entire life," he said, "I will be taking him now, and you better pray to whatever higher power you believe in that I never encounter you again."

He then walked out of the house carrying the battered and broken form of Harry Potter in his arms, in full view of all of the neighbors of the Dursleys. Before leaving he felt around for the source of the magik that had caused all of Harry's suffering. After finding it, he traced it back to its source and placed all of the magiks on the sources and let the Master of the Black Arts experience everything a hundred fold, but instead of it lasting for an eternity, it would only last until his original time of death would arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

He felt a piece of himself just cease to exist for some reason. He didn't know why, he just knew that a piece of himself had just died. The first reaction to such a revelation was to check his soul, an ability he had gained after years of trial and error. He found that he had lost his connection to two of his Horcruxes. Instead of finding out how much longer it would be until the rest of his soul jars would be taken out of commision, he summoned his Death Eaters and ordered them to retrieve certain items for him. He needed the remaining pieces of his soul intact, as he was going to reforge his sword. It may be a large setback concerning his bid for immortality, but it was only a minor setback.

He had some other minor plans in place incase his soul jars failed him. Not that he was going to share that particular information with anyone else.

Then there was also the matter of his connection to Harry Potter being rendered obsolete. It was as if just as the part of his soul embedded into Harry Potter's scar had died, so did the boy. One thorn in his side had been erased, and he wasn't to blame for such a thing happening, it was a little frightening to think that someone else had succeeded where he had failed. It was an eye opener.

He had asked his loyal spymaster Severus Snape if anything had happened to the boy, the only response he received was news that Albus Dumbledore knew without a doubt that the boy was alive and well, nothing more. When the boy's whereabouts were shared with him, he immediately dispatched a team of Death Eaters to investigate whether or not the Boy-Who-Lived was still alive and well.

Once the team reported back, they came bearing news that it seemed that all traces of the boy had disappeared, not even the Muggles knew of his whereabouts or that he even existed, believing him to have disappeaed years ago.

Either his spy was lying or something far greater than the cold war was brewing.

Whatever it may have been, Tom Riddle felt helpless and unable to really control the flow of time, and the progression of events that were unfolding as they were unfolding. He ordered his followers to postpone any and all attacks, and concentrate on recruitment and preparing themselves for the future, while he attempted to divine the path of the future.

He didn't enjoy the feeling of being in the dark, he didn't like not knowing everything. He felt trapped in a way. He would not be able to act as his full capacity if he wasn't able to see all the cards. He needed to know what had happened to that thrice damned boy. Where he was, and what had that old coot done to him.

There was also the incomplete prophecy to think about, he hadn't managed to get it all. There was just so much at stake at the time that he had been unable to wrestle it away from the boy.

While his subordinates had their own lives outside of his orders, he had only himself, and his pet serpent Nagini. He relatively had nothing to live for but his revenge, and his goal to rule the world. As well as his goal to rid the world of Harry Potter.

But without knowing the whereabouts of his foe, he could not proceed with his plans. He did not like to work when there were just too many unknowns to think of.

But the good thing in all of this was that it gave him ample time to devise a way to control the dementors, sure bribing them with an unlimited supply of food and souls was one way, but he needed a countermeasure just in case he needed them to be destroyed. The Patronus only warded them off, scared them away, he needed something more permanent.

He sent out some of his people into the world to search out and gather information. From plans and measures against him, to things like the addresses of mudbloods and halfbloods, as well as densely populated, yet not that secure, areas.

There was so many things to be thankful for, while at the same time scornful for, such as being unable to proceeded with his plan of world conquest, or the fact that he couldn't move at his own pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

So far Severus Snape had asked him about the welfare and whereabouts of one Harry Potter. It seemed that ever since the Minstry fiasco, many people had grown rather interested in the wellbeing of the Chosen One as the newspapers were beginning to call him. How was Harry Potter? Where was Harry Potter? Is he doing well? Is he being trained? Will he be returning to Hogwarts?

There was so much going on in society and all of it concerned Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore, as the self appointed Magical Guardian of Harry Potter had been receiving well wishes, howlers, marriage proposals, and even a few business proposals. While it looked like a good idea to be able to breed the hero gene, he had already promised Molly Weasley that her daughter would be able to marry Harry Potter once all the mess was over, and should the child of prophecy die before he came of age, all his inheritances would be split up among the members of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix.

He had checked on Harry Potter using magic, and had found out that everything was fine. But after being pestered by none other than Severus Snape he had conceeded and gone to Privet Drive himself, only to be assured by Vernon Dursley that everything was fine. But at the time Harry was not at his relatives, as the whale of a man had claimed that his nephew was out with his cousin at the time o the visit.

Dumbledore believed him, believing that everyone was inherently good, but of course there were supposed to be sacrifices, which was why he didn't see what he had pushed Harry into being as a bad thing.

With Harry safely in the care of his relatives, Albus took his time to make a number of transfers of funds from the Potter account into a number of other vaults, belonging to members of the Order of the Phoenix, and some that were not, but needed to be paid in order for them to continue to play their part in the training of Harry Potter.

He needed all his chess pieces loyal to him, in order for him to properly control his Rook. Harry Potter was the ultimate defense piece for the King known as Albus Dumbledore, was the main attacking piece in Albus' strategy against Tom Riddle the Black King.

White was the side that always made the first move in Chess. Albus Dumbledore made the first move in the long war that had yet to find its 'The End'. He had been the mentor who had alienated Tom Riddle as boy, and had not bothered to really help him. He had allowed the boy with a dark past to go on to create an even darker future.

After the first two moves had been made, the war between the two sides of the coin had turned into a battle of retaliation. Actions dependent on the actions of the other side. A reactionary war, one which was started by the actions of one wizard, and the reactions of another. But while Albus' pieces were valued, Tom Riddle thought himself to be the most important piece in all the board, going so far as to see himself not as a simple piece but solely as the player. Dumbledore on the other hand saw himself both as the player and the White King.

While they visibly directed their forces visibly on the board, their actions under the table were another matter entirely. They were performing covert operations, things that the pieces of either side would frown upon, even the members of the dark side had some morals.

Stealing and maipulating an orphan was one of the things that Albus Dumbledore did. Tom Riddle toyed and tortured his followers, not for their failures, but more for the pure joy of having complete control of another person's life.

Albus Dumbledore were both chess masters, both master manipulators, and both men who fought for their own view of the greater good.

Both men were powerful in their own rights, both men had achieved absolute power for a time, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Albus Dumbledore was not one of the beings privy to the information of Harry Potter's true predicament, but even if he were, he would have viewed it as an even better and more powerful training simulation or stimulant for the weapon's growth. If it doens't kill you, it will make you stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

Rufus Scrimgeour had just been elected as Minister of Magic, he was in charge of getting the ministry's act together. Getting the aurors in order, and making sure that generally the peace was kept in the newly reinstated state of war and or calamity. The Ministry needed to be viewed by the public more than ever that it was doing something productive, but the only way that they would be able to do that would be by getting Harry Potter to speak on their behalf, if not that then to at least sponsor or praise them.

But if information from the Office of Records was to be believed as the truth, then there was a very slim chance of even finding Harry Potter to begin with as that particular office in charge of tracking the life essenses of magical folk had forwarded information that claimed that Harry Potter was no longer a member of the land of the living. He had in a way been taken out of context. There was no longer a trace of Harry Potter's magic.

The Office of Records had a record of all magical citizens, copies of their unique magic was kept in the Office for the ministry to track who was still living and who was not. The copy of the magical residue could only be used to monitor the continued existence of individuals, and only vanished when someone left the land of the living.

Harry Potter's file had been found blank or had been found to have stopped updating its readings when personnel of that Office had been performing a routine check of the population, wizarding only of course.

Rufus was faced with the additional problem of deciding whether it would be a good idea to inform the public of the sudden disappearance and probable death of the Chosen One.

The people couldn't afford to lose hope during this crisis, therefore Rufus decided to swear off all those that knew of the disturbing news, he forced them all to swear that they would not mention such a thing to the public, for as much as the people needed to know, they also needed to have hope that they would get through the crisis.

There was also the matter of the dementors to worry about. His spies within the ranks of the Death Eaters had reported that Voldemort was planning on converting the guards of Azkaban into going over to his side. Should they ever split with the ministry the public would have more to fear, and the ministry would have more work in their hands, like trying to find a permanent way to get rid of the dementor threat.

There was also the growing threat of the goblins, with the new crisis on hand, the goblins were begining to distance themselves from the ministry, slowly and slowly pulling away from minstry control, and moving back in control of themselves, bordering on nearly declaring war on the wizarding world, or just holding the economy hostage. The threats were subtley made during the day to day business at the bank from increasing fees and whatnot.

The problems just seemed to keep piling one on top of another. First the Dark Lord's return, then Potter's disappearance, then the dementors, then the goblins, followed by the slowly disappearing werewolves. Keeping track of the werewolf population was very important in keeping the uninfected population safe. There was also the finding a solution for their condition, or something like it that would get more support from that minority, Fudge really fudged things up when he dealt with many things during his regime.

There were also the vampires who, although kept mostly to themselves and even governed themselves, had grown tired of their solitude and the unequal view of them as citiznes of the world. Their being viewed as less than human had led some to cross over into the path of revolution, some joining the ranks of the Dark Lord, and some forming minor groups of their own in preaparation for hunting down humans, breaking their own laws, and returning to the world that once was.

The Ministry had to deal with those threats to the populace and more. As there was also the problem of fewer and fewer muggleborns choosing to remain in such an unsafe country, opting to migrate to much secure countries. Muggleborns were like the lifeblood of the economy as much as gold was. They made up the labor force of the magical world. Without them many businesses would not be able to run at peak condition, and some would not be able to run at all.

So many things were going against the ministry, all because of the return of Voldemort and the fact that the Fudge regime had done nothing to prepare the public from such a threat.

Another problem which was born out of the Fudge regime was Dolores Umbridge and others like him. The Ministry of Magic was being pressured into reassessing its employees, all thanks to the actions of one Dolores Umbridge and her choice of torturing students during detentions by forcing them to use a blood quill of all things.

The ministry had a lot of catching up to do.

Rufus also had to deal with Hogwarts and the hiring of another Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He had decided that Fudge had been correct to force the issue regarding the curse on the position. He had to wrestle the information out of Dumbledore, but he got it. Voldemort had cursed the position. A curse which apparently Albus Dumbledore was unable to counter.

Rufus needed to screen possible candidates for the positions he had in mind. There was a need for a practical instructor and one that taught the written part of the course. It would take a few days to find a two loyal and able bodied individuals, but the fate of the world hung in the balance, and as minister of magic he could not fail.

Being Minster of Magic sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

He woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he could remember was being physically shoved into the cupboard under the stairs, then the pain began, the agonizing pain that seemed to never end. Not even Riddle had kept him under the power of the Cruciatus curse for so long.

He had gone through unimaginable pain, for how long he didn't know, all that he knew was that he was glad that it was over. Which led to his present predicament, finding out where he was and what were the intentions of his possible captor or savior.

He heard the opening of a door and looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a man walk into the room, carrying a tray of bottles and what looked like food.

"Ah, just as I suspected," the man said, "You have awoken."

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" Harry asked his voice a rasp from screaming too much to the extent that he shouldn't have been able to talk if it wasn't for the healing cycles he had undergone.

"Eat now speak later," the man told Harry as he laid the food and bottles on a nearby table, the kind found in most hospitals which patients use when eating.

He noticed Harry not moving from his position.

"Oh right, phantom pain everywhere," he said then scooped some of the grub, "Just remember that the food's taste depends on you. Say Ahh."

Harry found that the food tasted heavenly, and it somehow made him feel a whole lot better.

"Don't speak yet young man," the man said, "You still have some potions to drink, its for your own good, and remember same as the food the taste depends on you."

Harry ingested all of the potions, no matter how technicolored or lack of color they were. They had the effect of making him feel even more better.

"You may speak now," the man said, "Ask me your question, but do not attempt to move yet."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Alexandre Westwurld, but you may call me Alex for short," Alex said.

"Where am I?"

"You are in one of my homes," Alex replied, "It is a castle similar to Hogwarts Castle, save for the fact that most of the rooms contain a well from which I view the different worlds within my dominion."

"Uhm..why am I here? What happened to me?"

"I rescued you from a fate worse than death, and you are here to recover."

"The pain?"

"Yes, the pain," Alex said, then decided to elaborate, "A black mage decided to cast several spells on your cupboard under the stairs, spells which would grant you immortality but at the cost of a cycle revolving around pain and healing. Pain of the body, mind, and soul."

"So..that was real?"

"Very much so I am afraid," Alex said, "Had I not gotten to you in time, you would never have survived leaving such a space."

"Who..?"

"Varis Dursley, but you need not worry about him, as I have already dealt with him, gave him a dose of his own medicine, minus the eternity part of his spells."

"Now what do I do?"

"For the meantime until you fully have fully healed physically from your ordeal, you will be staying in bed while I help you heal your own mind," Alex said, "Unlike that professor of yours, I will actually be teaching you something other than clearing your mind."

"So...he really just hated me huh," Harry said.

"Well...more like he couldn't let go of his hatred for your father."

"How do you know all this?"

"I am technically a god, believe it or not, but I am special in that I am in charge of many things and can do many things."

"But such an interest in one mortal?"

"Because...well...in a way you are family...in a way...its rather complicated," Alex said, "You are also special, you are the champion of the Fate and Destiny of your world."

"Why me? And if I am their champion, why did they not help me?"

"There are rules that bind certain higher beings," Alex explained, "Those two were unable to act due to those rules, rules which I am not bound by, which was why I acted in their stead."

"But why did you wait for so long?"

"I was looking over other worlds, it was only by chance that I came upon you and your plight," Alex said, "But enough about that, do not hate them, for while they were part of what led to the events, your treatment has caused them to stop doing their jobs...for the time being your world is freely moving the paths of fate and destiny, with vague paths set about for them to pass."

"What does that mean?"

"Fate and Destiny were in charge of forging the path in which you were to tread in life," Alex explained, "They set up a path for you to follow, but due to some external forces beyond their control, your path diverged, twisted, and eventually led to your immediate suffering, instead of continuing down the path to peace and happiness."

"So...Sirius wasn't supposed to die that day?"

"It wasn't your fault, you are only human, you are allowed to make mistakes," Alex said, "Don't worry, he does not blame you, rather he hopes that you will be able to move forward. His passing was something beyond your control."

"I can see that now...but..."

"Shh....not now, later maybe but not now," Alex said, "As I train you in the mind arts, I will also guide you in the healing of your own mind. It is your mind, and only you can truly heal it."

"I understand," Harry said, some lingering negative emotions still visibly there, "When do we begin?"

"We begin after you have rested some more," Alex said.

#

After had gotten a sufficient amount of rest, Alex came by the boy's bedside to prepare for the lesson.

"While there would be books to help you with mastering your mind, in your case none of the books would be of much use," Alex said, "Your mind has been fractured far too much for books to help you. I will instruct you on how to properly fix your mind so to speak."

"So..what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate on your breathing," Alex said, "Inhale, then exhale, just keep doing that while listening to my voice."

Harry complied with the first instructions.

"Imagine a white space, a blank space," Alex said, guiding Harry, "While imagining the space, continue to concentrate on your breathing, inhale exhale."

Alex waited a few minutes before continuing.

"Now visualize separating yourself from everything around you," Alex said, "There is nothing, only you, think of nothing but yourself. Now think of your happy place, think of a place where you are safe, where no harm can come to you. A place where you are free of pain, free of sorrow, free of everything. There is only peace."

Alex waited a few more minutes before continuing, but when he did continue it was not to be in the physical world, it was to be in the mental world of Harry Potter. He slowly and visibly dissolved from the physical plane and reformed in Harry's mind.

Upon entering Harry's mindscape, Alex was met with a vision not of Hogwarts, but of a small cottage, a house, complete with a front lawn, there was even a picket fence. The roof was brown, while the walls of the outside of the house were painted white.

Harry had delved deep within himself to remember the only place that he had ever felt safe and at peace in. It was his house in Godric's Hollow. Where he lived when his parents were still alive, back during the first war.

"The place you have chosen, that you view as your happy place, your place of peace," Alex said as he pushed open the fence gate, "It is the shell that surrounds the core of your mind, the last protection for the center of your being."

The gate opened, moved unhindered, which was something that Alex wanted to be changed.

"In the very core of your mind, that which you view as your true sanctuary," Alex said, "Surround yourself with everything that you believe makes you who you are. Surround yourself with all that is your good, and push to the outer edges all that is not as good."

Instead of stepping onto the path on the front lawn, Alex noticed the sudden appearance of a trash can on one side of the sidewalk.

"Now group your thoughts, your dreams, your nightmares, your fears, your everything, in different groups. Separate them from one another, place them in separate containers," Alex instructed, "Those that you do not want to keep, or you think you do not want to keep, place them somewhere else."

Choosing to stay out of the house, and observe the changes that were taking place from there, Alex noticed that some of the flora around the house began to take root and grow. There was grass now, some trees, a bushes, and even some flowers. Beyond the fence, on the sidewalk where Alex was a garbage truck passed by, smoke belching from its exhaust pipe, and its driver swearing like a sailor, but looking very much like Vernon Dursley. The trash collector that dumped the contents of the ever filling garbage can on the sidewalk looking a lot like Albus Dumbledore, while the guy that went to return the can looked like Tom Riddle's older self.

"Do you know where you are?" Alex asked, knowing that Harry was listening and that he would answer.

~Yes~ Harry's dreamy reply was, ~In my mind...its somehow different than what I would have imagined it to be~

"Describe it to me," Alex said.

~Its...a house...~

"Where in the house are you right now?" Alex asked.

~I'm in...my room~

"Good," Alex said, "I want you to go out of the house, to the front, and let me in."

~You are in my mind?~

"Something like that, yes."

Harry made his way down from the room he had called his when he was a baby up until the day his parents died. As he left the safety of the house, it seemed as if the house grew dreary, old from lack of people living in it, as if Harry himself was the anchor of the house, the actual core of his mind.

~How are you here?~

"I am here because I choose to be, just as I chose to help you."

~What now?~

"Look around for a little bit," Alex said, "Do you see the house?"

~It looks decayed..lifeless~

"That is because the core of your mind is not your room," Alex said, "It is you, you have chosen yourself to represent the core of your mind."

~Is that a bad thing?~

"Normally no," Alex said, "But in your case, where you will have to constantly keep your core safe, it kind of is."

~So what do I do?~

"Transfer everything, your thoughts, feelings, and even your emotions, into your room," Alex instructed, "When the house starts to look better, you know you've done it right."

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Alex was about to help Harry, but stopped when he saw that the house began to look happier, as if a lost part of itself was returning.

"Good. Now, look at the street and the sidewalk," Alex instructed, "Tell me what you see."

~I see garbage, my uncle, Dumbledore, and Riddle...how are they in my mind...?~

"They are not in your mind, those are mere constructs that you have created, they are the representations of the things you want to be rid of, from your mind, and from your life," Alex explained, "The garbage represents all the other things not connected to those three that you wish to be rid of, the things your mind have instinctively viewed as useless."

~What do I do with them?~

"For the time being...nothing," Alex said, "You now have a more solid structure and view of your mind. The next thing we need to do is protect your core, the house will be the last protective barrier, but I can tell that you might want something else protecting the house."

~Like what?~

"Another barrier, or a representation of such. But before we do that, we must rid you of all the things that make you feel unsafe, unsecure, vulnerable," Alex said, "Which is why I had you separate the different thoughts and memories you had into different containers, in this case rooms."

~How am I supposed to do that?~

"We will first confront your dreams," Alex said, "You know them, and would like some of them to happen. But first you must accept them as possible."

~So..what do I do?~

"Lead me to the room where you keep your wishes and dreams," Alex instructed.

Harry willingly led Alex into the house, to the kitchen, or at least until the doorway to the kitchen. There was a barrier which seemed to not want Alex to go any further.

~It wont let you in~

"The correct term would be that, you wont let me in," Alex said, "Inside you shall find all of your dreams, your wishes, and so on and so forth. When you first enter, it will look like a jumbled mess, but once you have accepted the possibility of being happy, of fulfilling your dreams, you will see in its place the room as it is supposed to be."

~I understand...but I don't think I am ready...~

"If you were ready, you wouldn't need to do as I instruct you," Alex said, "Just go in, everything will be fine."

Harry entered the kitchen and found it a mess, it looked as if a hundred Dudley had had a food fight and a fist fight in it. Harry's dreams, wishes, and aspirations, were represented by the many items in the kitchen, from the food to the kitchen tools, materials, utensils, even the cabinets, sink and table. Such things could even be found as the walls. The walls were more of the supporting beliefs of the dreams, wishes, and aspirations, they were what were holding everything together. In some small way Harry believed that what he wanted, to be happy, was possible, as the walls had yet to crumble and join the mess.

After years of being used to doing chores, cooking, and cleaning up the kitchen along with the rest of his aunt's house. He knew his way around a kitchen, he knew where most everything was meant to be. So he decided, if he was to accept whatever these things were, he had best tidy the place up. Each time he touched something he viewed what it was, made him smile, and he forced himself to hope that it came true, acceptance comes after hope.

It took him a while before he was satisfied with his work, before he showed some actual emotion. He wasn't content per se, he wasn't happy per se, but he was something.

"I see everything is in order," Alex said after gaining entrance into the kitchen, "Do you have any questions?"

~Why is it that you could not enter the kitchen, but you could walk into the house, and through the living room?~

"The house, as I said, is but a barrier, it is made up of support systems your have in place in your mind," Alex said, "It is what interconnects everything, and I was able to enter because you let me in. Had you denied me access, the farthest I would have been able to reach was the sidewalk..for now."

~How about the living room?~

"The living room contains within it, everything that you don't think needs protecting, it is actually one of the more important parts of your mind as within in are all the controls for your body and not just the mind," Alex exmplained, "Think of it as the control center for all your bodily functions, memorization skills, and the like."

~So...if I feel physical or mental pain...it will show up in the living room?~

"Yes, and from there you can do whatever you want with it," Alex said, "When everything is in order, you will even be able to get rid of it."

~Ok...what next?~

"Next you will be arranging your memories, categorizing them, from good, to bad to worse, and also in chronological order," Alex said, "They should be located in your library as most things like that are."

Harry brought Alex over to where the library was situated, where Alex stopped at the doorway.

~You cannot enter?~

"I can, but it would be best if I leave you to your own memories," Alex said, "I wish not to overinvade your privacy."

~Its okay...can't you help me more?~

"Not really," Alex admitted, "This is your mind, not mine. Only you will know what is right, and what is meant to be."

Harry moved further into the library. But unlike the kitchen where everything was something, in the library, his memories were books, everything had a book in the library, from his first memory after being conceived to his latest memories which were in order as they were being added by the event.

"I'll have you watch a movie later on," Alex said suddenly, "I'm sure that it will be of some help to you later on, when chronicling your memories."

Alexandre planned on having Harry watch The Neverending Story, as the book in that movie could give Harry an idea on how to arrange his memories chronologically. Thinking of his life in a similar fashion as that story might also help him in his day to day life, as just as imagination, life if filled with endless possibilities.

When all the memories were ordered properly, Harry walked up to Alex, there were some tears in his eyes from seeing some of his memories, especially the memories of his early life, when his parents were still alive, and his brief moments with Sirius.

"Its ok to cry, Harry," Alex said as he did the only thing he thought appropriate, he hugged the teen and patted him on the back.

After Harry calmed down Alex led him up the stairs to the door into one room.

"Take a deep breath before entering this room," Alex said, "You are about to enter and face your deepest fears, your most depressing sorrows, and your most painful of memories. I know you have just viewed your memories, but not like this. Everything in this room are a part of you, while you may not like them, you must accept them as a part of who you are."

~How am I supposed to do that?~

"Remember when I said that this is your mind?"

~Yes~

"To think is to literally create, but I wouldn't suggest simply deleting things," Alex said, "I don't know what you're going to face in there exactly, but maybe you might want to think of it as either facing a boggart, a dragon, a dementor, yourslf, or Voldemort, something like that."

Instead of allowing Harry to say anything else, Alex opened the door and kicked the teen into the room, slammed the door shut and waited for the teen to face almost all of the negative things in his life and in his mind. He was to face his lowest moments in life, his greatest and least failures, betrayals, and almost everything else bad that has happened in his life.

From the sounds coming from the room, Harry had decided to go hard-line some of the negative aspects of his being, on the negative things that have made him what he was today. There were roars, sounds of swords clashing, big things flying around and hitting other things. It was a very rowdy and noisy room.

When Harry was somehow thrown out of the room, he saw the fury plastered on Harry's face. It was better than fear or self pity, but damn was it scary, especially when Harry doved back into the room. The only funny thing about it was that Harry looked to have been wearing medieval armor, the kind that knights wore. Chainmail, helmet, greaves, the whole enchilada.

Before Alex could peek into the room, the door repaired itself, and a sign saying 'Do Not Enter' was added to the door.

After a few minutes of hearing Harry bash something into submission, silence reigned.

Alex wanting to know what was going on, tried to open the door, but as he was about to touch the doorknob, things went all crazy within the room, and if he hadn't moved out of the way a Hungarian Horntail would have squished him.

When he was about to attack it out of habit, he saw that it had emerald fires burning in its eyes, and a lightning bolt scar, instead of above the left eye, it went through the eye, from forehead to the upper part of the cheek.

He watched as the dragon rolled its way back into the room, grabbing and slamming the door closed as it went back into the room. The door gained another sign 'Do Not Touch'.

After the time it took for Alex to write up a desertation, Harry emerged from the room, standing a little straighter, taller, and looking a whole lot better. But at the same time he mirrored his physical body, complete with scars of years of abuse, and a number of other hardships.

"How do you feel?"

~Better...better than I've felt in years~

"Good to hear," Alex said, "For the next one, you get to choose, your nightmares or Lord Voldemort?"

~Nightmares~

"Nightmares it is," Alex said, "Lead the way."

The door into the room was blacker than pitch black. There was no sound coming from the inside but for some reason the closer that Harry got to the door, the door looked like it began to shrink in anticipation.

~So...how do I deal with this?~

"Instead of accepting, you need to totally reject them," Alex said, "Inside that room are your nightmares, the things that you do not want happening, hate happening, and the like. Most of them are not real. Just destroy them, no longer are you going to let them influence your life. Eradicate them."

~I understand~

Harry entered the room, but not by opening the door, he simply touched the door and was sucked into the room.

It didn't take Harry as long to reject his nightmares, the cause of some of his fears, and the like. It only took a few minutes before Harry emerged from the room. The door crumbling into nothingness only to be replaced by a simple gray door without a handle.

"I take it you succeeded," Alex said.

~I think I did~

"Think?"

~I know I did...what's next?~

"Next is ridding your mind of the influence of Lord Voldemort," Alex said, "You need to view him as unimportant, he is not the center of your life, you are the center of your life. Understand?"

~I do...but I have a feeling I'm not going to like where these thoughts are...~

"That really is the bad thing...After this, you will be the one to rearange everything else without needing me here to guide you to where you need to fix things," Alex said, "Face Lord Voldemort, then we'll get to defending your mind."

~Why do you refer to him as Lord Voldemort?~

"Because that it what you refer to him as," Alex said, "You view him as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord and bane of your life. Once you've dealt with him, when your view of him changes, then and only then will he be just some lunatic out to get you."

~Ok...I trust you..~

The room where everything connected to Lord Voldemort was held in was none other than the core of Harry's mind. A part of it seemed to even be connected to his soul, which the core of his mind really was.

"Think of this as practice for the real thing," Alex advised, "Lord Voldemort is everything, the embodiment of everything negative in you, he is your greatest foe, and will try to redo everything you have succeeded in doing up til now."

~This is my mind~

Harry reentered his room. Inside he found Lord Voldemort as he remembered the madman the first time he had encountered him. He was standing in front of the crib that held baby Harry, on the floor was Lily Potter, dead.

Lord Voldemort was preparing to cast the Killing Curse when Harry entered the room, pointed a finger at the madman.

~You are nothing to me~ Harry said, disregarding everything that Lord Voldemort stood for in his mind. He was Harry Potter not some helpless nobody. He was his person. He was not a pawn, he was not just some chess piece. He was human. He was his own person. Lord Voldemort was just something that he would have to eventually face, after that he had the rest of his life to look forward to.

Lord Voldemort turned to face him, but it was too late for the apparition. Instead of being ejected from the body by a rebounded Killing Curse, Lord Voldemort was vaporized by a bullet to the head, courtesy of a gun that had materialized in Harry's outstretched hand. Well, more like the hand morphed from a pointed finger into a gun, the finger being the barrel.

Instead of believeing that it was over, Harry followed spook as it left the sanctuary of the core of the mind and exited through the ceiling.

"Harry, follow after it!" Alex shouted from the corridor, "Its heading for your soul! Think of it as your Black half, the opposite of your White, the destroyer, while you are the creator! Eradicate it! Your existence hangs in the balance here!"

Harry followed Lord Voldemort all the way to his very soul.

Alex knew that such a thing was going to happen. He also knew that in order to protect the mind, one must have access to a complete and whole soul. Unlike the regular means of protective and meditative magiks of the mind, what Alex had in mind was much much more advanced and pure.

Harry's soul room consisted of an empty space, or an almost empty one. It was an endless void, one with an orb of what looked like liquid silver, bathed in light, and surrounded by the endless void.

Harry stood facing his counterpart, the thing he truly feared. He only called it Lord Voldemort, but in truth it was what he feared he would or could one day become, a monster far worse than Lord Voldemort.

Alexandre told him to erase this part of him, eradicate it, destroy it. But Harry knew deep down that it was as much a part of him as was everything that he had encountered. He had accepted some, and regected others, but in the end everything was a part of him. He knew that the true piece of Tom Riddle that had been in him had been destroyed a while ago. He also knew that even though he was loathe to become the monster in front of him, he had to accept it as a part of himself, while rejecting it as a possibility. Everyone had their darker halves, for what was light without dark, and dark without light.

The only reason why it looked to be separate from himself, and had formed a somewhat consciousness of its own was because of recent events beyond his control, the torture of his mind, body, and soul had given his darkness, a form separate from himself.

~You are as much a part of me as I am a part of you~ Harry told his other self, his mirror image.

=You are as much a part of me as I am a part of you...but unlike you I do not need you= his mirror image replied.

~I beg to disagree, for where would you be without me? What is the darkness without the light?~

=What indeed...I concede...but let not this event happen again or I will be rid of you for eternity= the mirror image said and warned.

The two halves of the whole merged, a blinding flash of light and darkness filled the soul room, causing the silver orb, the core of the soul to turn into a mixture of three colors, white, black, and gray, which was what met Alexandre when he entered the room.

~Why did you tell me to destroy it?~

"Had I not, you would not have thought for yourself, you would have destroyed it," Alex said, "But now you are whole, in mind and in soul."

~What do I do now?~

"Magic is in everyone," Alex said, "It is a form of energy, everyone has a little bit of it, there is no one with none of it. It is in all of us, but only a select number are able to access and wield it."

~Why are you telling me this?~

"Magik is not found in your body, it is found in your soul, it is contained in your soul," Alex said, "The representation of your soul is this tri-colored orb, your magik on the other hand is the endless void! It is colorless, shapeless, formless!"

Only then did Harry take a closer look at the orb, as well as look around his surroundings.

"While Magik is in everyone, it is also in everything!" Alex said, "While you have magik within you, it is also at the same time interconnected with the magik in everything else."

As Alex said that, the endless void looked even more endless in Harry's eyes, but what truly caught his eyes were the countless other silvery orbs that suddenly appeared along the edge of his soul room. They were as numerous as the infinity of stars in the night sky.

"There would be more," Alex said, "But the others have learned how to defend their souls, as well as their minds. Attacks can come in three ways, the body, the mind, and the soul. Learn to defend these realms and you will be formidable, not invincible, but formidable."

~When do we begin?~ Harry asked eagerly, not wanting to be consiered or perceived as weak any longer.

"Listen to my words and take them to heart," Alex advised, "Everything is possible, all you need is to think it, imagine it, and will it to happen."

~In my mind and in my soul? Or even in the physical realm?~

"In your mind you have already grasped how to do this, and as the mind affects the body, it is possible, but in order for you to be able to fully peform such miracles by regular standards, you must first know this fact within your soul," Alex said.

~What is the order of importance?~

"All three are important," Alex said, "To better protect each part, you must learn to protect them as a whole."

~But where will we begin?~

"We will begin here, in your soul room," Alex said, "Defend your soul from all possibilities, most will not bother with your soul if it has a formidable protection, only higher powers, gods and true immortals might try and shatter your defenses to destroy your soul."

~What happens when my soul is destroyed?~

"When your body is destroyed you die, when your mind is destroyed you go insane, when your soul is destroyed you cease to exist," Alex said, "You either transcend the boundaries of everything and join the higher powers as one of us, or you completely disappear, without a chance of reincarnation."

~Then the soul is the most important?~

"No..All are equally important," Alex said, "To protect one is to protect the others, to strengthen one is to strengthen the others. All three are interconnected. Just as your own actions affect yourself, they also affect those around you, possibily not in visible ways, but they are still somehow affected."

~So I build walls around my soul and my mind?~

"Be more creative than that!" Alex shouted in near frustration, "The best defense is a good offense!"

~Then to defend my mind and soul, I need to build more than just a wall, but also defenses, like turrets, towers, scouts, dragons, traps, and the like?~

"Now we're getting somewhere," Alex approved of Harry's train of thought, "Get to imagining!"

After a few minutes of nothing happening Alex left Harry's soul room, and entered his own, something which he really didn't need to do. Alex's own soul room extended all the way to all of his world.

Placing a palm on his soul orb he sent a shockwave out in the plane of souls, which activated his attacking units, the constructs he had in place just for attacking another soul, and directed them at Harry's soul. Experience is the greatest teacher and all that.

He then returned to Harry's soul room.

"You have less than ten minutes to construct the most complex defense you can imagine," Alex said, "Your very existence is on the line."

~What do you mean? What did you do?~

"I have activated by offensive forces, and they are on their way here to your soul, to destroy it," Alex said with a smile on his facea and a song in his heart, "Defend your soul, or face extinction."

~How?!~

"How did you face your fear? How did you face your nightmares?" Alex said, "Draw strength from your weaknesses, and make your strengths even stronger!"

For a second Alex thought that he had made a mistake by rescuing Harry Potter. But a second later his judgement was proven sound, as he felt a shockwave of something explode out of Harry's soul orb. It was strong enough to not only push him back, but also give the lad a good twenty minutes more.

The orbs on the edges of the endless void vanished.

Around the orb grew walls, and around that more walls.

From mere walls, the orb was rose up into the imagined sky. Like a tower suddenly coming into existence. It became encased in a magnificent citadel, sprouting aruond it was a bustling city, complete with walls, towers, turrets, catapults, trebuchets, and so much more. There was a moat surrounding the fortress of his soul.

Flying above the fortress city was a flight of inumerable Hungarian Horntails, led by one that resembled the one that almost flattened Alex a few moments ago.

Soon after the battlements were filled with archers, crossbowmen, mages, wizards, sorcerers, witches, and a number of other military units that could deal long range damage. In the streets near the gates were the foot soldiers, swordsmen, pikemen, spearmen, halbred carrying soldiers, cavalry. In the sky, joining the dragons were a host of other creatures most of which had riders equipped with some type of weapon.

When Alex's attacking force appeared that was when Harry let out a full blown smirk.

"What?" Alex asked curiously.

~You'll see~

Apparently Harry could be quite devious and creative when he needs to be, life or death situation were the perfect places to be for him.

As soon as Alex's first monsters appeared, A thick wall sprung up and surrounded the fortress city, it was far from the moat, but low enough for the long range units to fire over, and deal some damage. While the wall held the attacking force at bay, cannons and turrets, and towers rose out of the ground space between the wall and the moat. By the time the first wall had been breached, there was a mine field worth of flame towers, tesla coil towers, laser cannons, rocket launchers, plasma cannons, ion cannons, you name it and Harry had a cannon for it. All of which were more than capable of wiping the three waves of attacking forces with ease.

"Good job," Alex said, clapping, "You have just eradicated three waves worth of a higher power's attacking force. Congratualations."

~Thank you...Aside from destroy another soul, what else can be done to a soul or with a soul aside from attack and destroy and defend and exist?~

"Well you could gain control of someone else or something else by gaining access to the soul," Alex said, "But I wouldn't suggest you do that, the control part...you could also connect your soul to another...but that would only be useful if you were to do it to a creature...but that is a little difficult to maintain...the connecting of two incompatible souls...then there are the kinds of connections where you force another entity to become your servant or slave...House elves are bonded to their masters in a similar way, while they are not connected via the soul they are connected via the magik."

~o...k...What's next on the agenda?~

"You set up protections around your mind," Alex said, "Oh aren't you going to ask how to access the souls of others?"

~Err...hehe...must've slipped my mind...~

"I'll explain anyway before returning to your mindscape," Alex said, "There are three ways to access the soul of another entity. The first is by going through the core of the mind, since the core of the mind is how you enter your own soul room, that means you have to enter the mind first then enter the soul room. The second way is to locate the soul from within your own soul room, but to do this you should know at least the feel of that entity's unique magical signature. The third way is by directly tapping into the soul, by in a way bypassing the body and soul and directly touching the soul."

~How would I go about doing that third thing?~

"Your soul is the conduit by which your magic is able to flow into the rest of your being, so you would have to channel the magic into one of your appendages, namely an entire arm, and turn it into your soul form," Alex said, "Which would in a way make your arm become something like a ghost arm, it would be there but at the same time would allow you to shove your arm into a person and grab the soul orb, and from there do whatever the hell you want, within some limitations and the like of course."

~So...onto the mind?~

"Onto the mind, which means you have to will yourself to return to your mindscape," Alex instructed.

The return to the mindscape was a simple and easy transition. The house was still there, with the many rooms, some of which would need organizing and such, but Harry would be able to do that without Alex being there to guide him, one such room was the Room of Knowledge where Harry kept everything he knew academically and the like, his streetsmarts and such were also there.

~Can I defend my mind in the same way as I defend my soul?~

"Yeah, sure, but make sure that there are more defenses around your core, your memories, and your knowledge," Alex said, "Your emotions are somewhere else, and do not need defending as they in themselves are a defense all their own."

A few seconds of nothing happened, then..

~Done.~

"I can see that."

Surrounding the house were even more houses, buildings, skyscrapers, towers, castles, and then some. It was like a whole other country had been created. Alex did say more defenses, but it seemed like Harry's mind was more heavily defended than even his soul.

~Aside from think, control my body, actions, magic and such, what else can I do and how can I do it?~

"Attacking the mind is somethng which you are already familiar with, Legilimency is entering the mind and riffling through thought, memeories, and the like," Alex said, "But it is very limited, while attacks on the mind are possible, most practicioners of such a craft are unable to think outside of the box."

~Meaning?~

"Meaning, you can do so much more than just riffle through memories," Alex said, "Direct contact is not needed, just a finer control on your magic, and will. Accessing someone else's mind is similar to accessing another soul. But with just the mind, all you need is trickle of magic, form it into a spear or a ball or something and change it into that ghost or soul like state and shove it into the mind of your target, you can go in small and undetectable, or big and like a bomb."

~So looking in through the eyes in the easy and more obvious way, and sending the magic ball, spear, arrow, whatever is the more subtle but more difficult way?~

"Pretty much," Alex said, "Once inside or within the mindscape, if there are no defenses or once you get past the defenses, you will be able to access memories, steal them, change them, alter them, block them, destroy them, hide them, replace them, and so much more. You will also be able to affect the physical body, like paralysis, shock, releasing a large dose of endorphins, hormones, if its taught in a biology class you can possibly do it by telling the brain through the mindscape to do it."

~So...theoretically I could make...Tom pee in his pants?~

"If you could break into his mind, sure," Alex said, "There is also the mind control aspect, which is like control through the soul, but this time just through the mind, which allows for a little freedom on the part of the target."

~Like the imperious curse, except with thoughts controlling the target and not magic sustaining the spell?~

"Yeah...we'll use that explanation," Alex said, as he seemingly couldn't think of a better explanation.

~Now what?~

"Now you get some rest, and when you wake up, we will continue with making your mind a healthy one," Alex said, "You only have the magik aspect of knowledge, you need its balance: science."

~Are you going to help me out with the opposite sex?~

"Kid...I'll make you watch porn, read romance novels, and alot of other things, but understanding the opposite sex...that's something even Imagination will be unable to help you with."

~Bummer...but why do I gotta watch porn?~

"You are sixteen, it's healthy...unless you're gay or something..."

~Fine~

"See you in the morning, and just so you know, your soul is fixed, your mind just needs some excercise, and your body will be the only thing that needs fixing," Alex said before fading out of Harry's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

When Harry awoke the next morning, he noticed that he was still in the room where he had started his meditation and ended up sleeping in. On a couch parallel to his bed was Alexandre reading a comic book, the spine read Marvel, and the cover read Civil War.

"I see that you've finally awoken," Alex said his eyes not leaving the comicbook, "Today you will be reading, books will randomly appear beside your bed, your amrs are well enough to be used. Food will appear when you feel the need, same as drink. Once all the knowledge and entertainment has been properly shoved into your brain we will move onto video documentaries, porn, films, movies, home videos of some of the people in your old neighborhood, memories I stole from your parents when I visited the land of the dead, porn, cartoons, more porn, and a bunch of other videos including a lot more porn. And believe me, you can learn a lot of things from reading and watching porn."

"Uh...porn?" Harry asked, confused as how such a thing could be useful.

"Females are just as and in some cases even more perverted than males," Alex supplied, "Plus how else are you going to learn about the opposite sex?"

"Uh...the bi.." Alex interrupted him.

"Porn is way better than some birds and bees talk," Alex said, "Your dogfather would approve. Even though he's never had the chance to watch porn, but he was a very experienced teen."

"What about Remus?" Harry asked.

"His favorite position was doggystyle," Alex said.

"How do you know that?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I watch the worlds," Alex said, "I'm partial to voyeurism myself."

"Err..."

"Just read your books," Alex said, "I'll return when you're smarter."

#

After sometime passed, Alex returned to the room with a flat screen TV, a projector, a VHS player, a Laser Disc player, a DVD player, a VCD player, a laptop, a camera, a V8 player, and a bunch of other things that one could watch videos and slides from. He also brought bucket loads of popcorn withe him, all the flavors of the rainbow.

"Ever had popcorn?" he asked Harry.

"Can't say that I have," Harry said, "My head hurts from all the knowledge lodged in my brain."

"Yeah, reading and learning does that to you, which is why I skipped school when I was given the chance to," Alex said, "The first film, as promised is The Neverending Story."

Alex put the laser disc into the player, and pressed play.

Harry was forced to watch while listening to Alex's side comments.

"No! Atreyu!"

"Forgot how big that turtle was."

"Flying dog!!"

"Ahh! Nothing!"

"I swear that thing looks like Padfoot!"

"Hold me..."

By the end of the movie, while he had learned some important life lessons, Harry swore never to watch the movie with Alex as company again.

The next movie was much better. Star Wars...from Episode One to Six.

For some reason, whether one has been able to watch them or not...

"'He told me enough! He told me _**you**_ killed him,'" Alex quoted.

"'No, _**I**_ am your father," Harry quoted, even though he had never heard of Star Wars before.

The next movie was Dirty Harry starrng Clint Eastwood.

"Ah-ah. I know what you're thinking: 'Did he fire six shots, or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But, being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, PUNK?" Alex quoted, which would be one that Harry would remember for all time.

The next movie was A Few Good Men, starring Tom Cruise and Jack Nickleson.

It left Harry thinking about the possibility of Dumbledore watching a magical version of the thing.

There were a bunch of movies after that, but Harry's favorite films were a series of movies that seemed to parody his life, the first one was called Someone and the Philosopher's Marbles. Harry didn't know that Alex had spent a lot of time tweaking the set of movies, and had to lock away the altered books as that might give Harry some very bad ideas.

After many movies later, Alex thought that it was time to bring out the X-Rated stuff. He had boxes upon boxes of the stuff, some were even kept in socks, some in bags, some were even gift wrapped.

But for some reason, Harry found a favorite among the lot, a film entitled Hairy Flame and the Potter's Balls. Once again he was unaware that Alex tweaked with the thing a little bit as he was sure that Harry did not want to see a double of himself in a porn flick, no matter how arousing and great it was, all in all.

#

"Now that the movies and books, educational and not are out of the way.." Alex said, but was interrupted by Harry, and his impatience.

"Do I get to excercise my body now?" Harry asked, even though his body still hurt in places he didn't know could hurt.

"No," Alex said, "I will be training you in how to utilize your soul, your mind, and your magic. Separately, and combined. Since your body still needs a lot of rest. But know this, when you have healed physically, your training shall, and I promise, you will curse my name to the high heavens and to deepest pits of the abyss, and wish that you had never been born."

"I'm sure it wont be that bad," Harry said.

"Scratch that," Alex said correcting himself, "You still have limitations on yourself, body, mind, and soul. Which means you are not capable of everything like a higher power. You may have limitless potential, but you will be unable to tap into all of it in your lifetime as you are not immortal, and before you even try, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be."

"What does that have to do with rueing the day I was born?" Harry asked.

"YOU WILL WISH YOUR ANCESTORS HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!" Alex proclaimed, "Insert evil diabolical laughter please."

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before," Harry said out of the blue, "I don't think I like it. Cut it out, you're giving me the creeps."

"Stop quoting Harley, Harry," Alex said as he stopped the sound system from playing Batman's laugh.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, "So..magic?"

"Fine," Alex said, "I will not have you understand magic, since for it to be magic there must be parts of it which remain a mystery, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You've seen your pool of magik, the magic available to you for you to use," Alex said, "In Hogwarts you were not taught what actually happens, the procees which is undergone whenever you cast a spell."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Your mind tells your soul to siphon magic from the pool, which then allows magic to flow into your body, and from there, as directed by the mind, connects with the magic in reality, and usually leaves through your wand to form the spell form," Alex explained.

"So..mind tells souls to get magic from pool, from pool through soul to body to wand to spell?"

"You got it," Alex said, "The words are merely a focus, they help you concentrate on what you want to happen. You don't need to say anything when doing magic, you just do."

"So you're not going to be teaching me spells per se," Harry said, "Just magic, how to cast, and stuff, right?"

"Exactly," Alex said, "Just like when in your soul room, and in your mindscape, to think is to create, except now you will have to will it into being true."

"So...what do you want me to do first?" Harry asked.

"First, hold out your hand, palm face up," Alex said, "Close your mind, this is a part of mind magic as it will be wandless magic in its most potent and powerful form. Separate your mind from all realities save for your own. There is only you and the universe."

Harry kind of relaxed his posture was less stiff but he kept his hand held up, and his palm face up.

"Balance is key here," Alex said, "Use your emotions to fuel set your course, let your feelings guide you onto the right path. I want you to bring out and form a ball with your magic, just a ball of magic. Will it into existence outside of your body."

Slowly, ever slowly Alex could see the magic flow into the soul orb, and get shot into Harry's body. His mind directing his magic in the direction of his hand, and his belief and will, making the magic spherize and turn into a glowing orb floating in the middle of his palm.

"Slowly, open you eyes, do not let go of the ball," Alex instructed.

Harry did so, slowly opening his eyes, he saw a ball of energy, made up of many different colors, floating above his hand. But upon truly seeing it, he lost his concentration which caused the ball to disperse the energy into the air.

"We will continue this excercise until you can conjure the magic ball without having to really think about it," Alex said, "It will take a while, just remember to remember the feeling of your magic being siphoned from the pool and flowing into your body. Recall how it flowed through your body."

"Okay...so..do I try again?" Harry asked.

"Your ability to do magic is like a muscle, practice makes perfect, continual use will make it better, stronger and the like, just like your body, and just like your mind," Alex said, "Just continue practicing this, then when I believe you are ready, we will progress to harder things, like multitasking."

#

After some time, Harry had finally gotten the doing magic without having to consciously think it down to art form, well, just the making magic balls out of his own magic part. He still had a long way to go before he would be able to do any of the bigger things like drain the magic out of magical objects or people.

"Just so you know," Alex told him, "Time flows differently here, which makes time irrelevant."

Harry didn't know how long he had been in the care of Alex, all he knew was that every passing moment was a learning experience, whether the lesson was a good thing or a bad thing, there was always a lesson to be learned.

For example, when finally being allowed to move around, do not go into a room that has a sign saying 'wet paint' as the room could literally be made out of wet paint. Harry was glad that the paint wasn't permanent as it was a shocking neon pink.

After who knows how long, Harry passed through learning how to do magic with minor hand gestures, which then led to his learning how to shove magic out of other parts of his body, and not just his hands.

From there he moved on to doing magic with just his mind, no hand gestures, no nothing.

Once Alex believed Harry was well enough to do more than walk and run, he had Harry begin regular exercises, from just jogging in place, to stretches, to push ups, and so on and so forth.

Following such things, such as the rebuilding of muscle mass, and correction of the flaws that were given to his body thanks to malnutrition and other such maladies, Harry was forced into learning martial arts. Once again being taught by experience.

After another stretch of unknown time, Alexandre believed Harry to be at a level that of mastery that he should be given a final test before being allowed to return to his world.

"Before sending you back to your own world I will be sending you to two different worlds, one very different from your own, while the other one very much like your own," Alex one day told Harry, "I believe that you have sufficiently completed your training, and recovery, but before I can let you walk your world, you still need a lot of experiences in life."

"I understand sir," Harry said, "But where am I to go? Which world? Or worlds? How will I know when to leave?"

"The first world I will be sending you to is the world of Aetas, well one of his worlds..." Alex said, "To be able to leave that world and move on to the next one, you will have to steal an object from the god Aetas himself."

"What item, and how am I supposed to steal from a god?" Harry asked.

"The item is one of many, but each on is special, it is a dagger shaped like the number twenty-seven, the two forming the handle and hilt, while the seven being the blade. It can be lengthened and shortened, and has a few other capabilities," Alex said, "You'll need it in the second world as well as in your future."

"How do I acquire this blade?"

"There is going to be a lot of time traveling and dimension hoping in this little adventure," Alex said, "You'll have to first find the god, who has a tendency to be all over the place, and get him to shove you through time into the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, unchartered territory," Alex said, "So pack up...or not...all you have are the clothes I have given you, everything else is yours to acquire in the first world. Most mortals don't get to live through many lives and retain their memories of everything, much more their belongings."

"So..while this is a test, I'm allowed to enjoy myself?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much," Alex said, "Just remember not to be Harry Potter, remember to be yourself."

"I understand," he said, "So when do I leave?"

"Now."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Read Found.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

He woke up, after being thrown into a blackhole by Alexandre, in an alleyway somewhere in what appeared to be London. When he got out of the alley he had finally been able to see himself for the first time in who knows how long as with all of the training he never really got a chance to see what he was wearing.

He wore a floor length black long sleeved trench coat, dark blue boots, dark brown pants, a utility belt which didn't hold anything yet, his shirt was blood red. His face had changed due to the training, sure he still had the scar, but now it ran not just through the eye, but all the way down to his chin.

'_I have a blue eye...why the hell do I have a blue eye...it just turned red...crimson...ahh there its back to green...being a metamorphmagus is cool and all...but why is that one eye always shifting without me knowing it..._' Harry thought to himself.

The eye in question was the eye that the scar ran through. His scar grew longer due to a training accident involving his animagus form and another dragon, a bigger and badder dragon. The eye bit was the only part of him which he couldn't control at times, as it changed colors depending on the flow of magic.

Harry decided that once he got his hands on some money he would buy himself an eye patch to cover the eye, or something like that.

After thinking over the possible ways of earning some dough, he decided to see if he could get any money from Gingotts Bank, if possible steal from the bank even. He never got the chance to do that, and the goblins of his world didn't look all that nice.

*

The Leaky Cauldron was where it was on his world, and since that was the case, then he thought that perhaps everything was mostly in the places he knew them to be.

From the Leaky Cauldron he managed to go unnoticed to the entrance of the goblin run bank. But once inside he noticed that there was somthing definitely different with the goblins, as if they were more good than bad for some reason. But still the temptation of stealing from the place sounded like an interesting experience, and as Alexandre always told him, experience is the best and greatest teacher.

He snuck his way onto a cart, he knew that there was a Harry Potter in this new world, and he also knew that the Harry Potter of this world wasn't as famous as he was on his own world. For some reason Neville Longbottom was more important in the eyes of wizards.

Knowing that a Harry Potter existed in the world, meant that there was a chance that the bank vault was the same as in his world, which meant that he would be able to somehow get some gold from that vault.

But as he descended into the dark abyss that was the bank, he overheard some goblins talking about a more interesting vault. The vault belonging to Albus Dumbledore, there had been a most recent transfer of funds to the Albus Dumbledore vault from some student's vault. The goblins suspected foul play, but were advised by their superiors not to worry about it too much.

Such a convenient slip of the tongue was perfect for Harry's needs, he'd get some gold and at the same time deal some petty revenge on Dumbledore.

He followed the goblins to the vault, for some reason the money was not being transported magically, but manually. There was even an escort for the goblins performing the transfer. He noticed that the vault which they had taken the funds from was none other than the vault of the Harry Potter of this world. Which triggered some really bad things within Harry.

He silently followed the goblins, making sure that he stayed within the shadows, blending in with a little help from magic as he moved from shadow to shadow walking after the group of goblins. Once they placed the gold into the vault and securely closed it. Harry appeared behind the goblins and proceeded to knock them out, as swiftly as he possibly could.

He then proceeded to phase through the vault door to collect the gold from where it had been placed. It had actually been placed in a trunk labelled from 'Potter Vault', but there was also a note attached.

It read, "Shrink the trunk along with the gold and shove it into your mind somehow. Goodluck in escaping the bank. Goblins hate it when people attempt to steal from them, and they will be most vicious in this case."

With no other available option, Harry shrunk the trunk and somehow sealed it into his safehouse in his mindscape, which was similar to having a pocket dimension except it was one's mind, and only non-living things could be kept there.

Since he already suspected that he would have an even harder time getting out of the bank than any other bank. He decided to blow the vault door off of its hinges by conjuring some C4, and using them to blow the door of off its hinges. He knew that the doors would have been protected by magic against magic, but not against indirect use of magic as well as mundane technology, like C4. What self respecting thief in the magical world would use C4 to rob the bank.

Apparently even though he was the first to ever try and succeed in blowing off a vault door without exactly using magic, alarms still blared and sounded as he exited the vault. He could already sense movement heading his way, and it was a mixture of the dragon and goblin kind.

Once the goblins arrived he made a split second decision and engaged the goblins grabbing and using their own weapons against them, he'd use his own, but he didn't own any. Sure the little green things were short, but who knew how fast they could be, or how strong they were.

One of the goblins managed to shove Harry flying and slamming against a vault door on the opposite side of the platform they were on.

When he got his bearings back, he had to jump over and duck under a number of pointy objects being thrust at his body.

He had an athletic build, while it gave him increased reflexes, speed, and agility, it didn't give him much of a boost in strength, but he was able to compensate using his magic. Which he did.

He kicked, punched, ducked, and doged, everything that the goblins sent at him.

It was only when he felt a hot breeze blow on his back and when the smell of sulfur assulted his nostrils that he kew that he had to change tactics. He looked around just for the heck of it and found what he had not been hoping to find there, which was a dragon, an old one sure, but still a dragon. He could also sense a few more of them closing in on his location.

He turned around again to see the reactions of the goblins, he saw them running away, but one decided that it would be a good idea to turn around and stick his tongue out and say "neener neener neener".

'_Insert sweatdrop here...did that goblin just...nah..._' Harry thought no able to comprehend what he had just seen, then he remembered that there was still a dragon or two that he needed to deal with.

~Listen...can't you just let me go?~ Harry asked, his manner of communication in his mindscape and soul room was apparently a universal language understood by anything in the magical world as those were the things that were more in touch with their magic. In short in was the language of magik.

**=You take gold from here you die=** the dragon told him in its own language, **=Die!=**

This order was followed by the dragon and its newly arrived compatriots belching out bursts of dragon's fire, all heading in Harry's direction.

'_Gotta run gotta run gotta run!_' was all that Harry could think off until he remembered tha he was in a way a dragon too.

He jumped over the tracks and transformed in mid-air, and flew through the tunnels and scattering some of the troops of goblins that were running to greet him with their swords, spears and other things.

They scattered and ran when they saw Harry and the guardian dragons, somehow they had all managed to get lose from their bindings, and were all chasing Harry shooting balls of fiery death which the goblins were forced to dodge and duck out of the way lest they become roasted goblin.

As he didn't want to public to get hurt due to his fooling around, Harry conjured up a net of diamonds which caught the dragons and tangled them up before they could follow him to the surface, where a whole battalion of goblins had assembled.

Sensing the danger ahead, Harry used the one type of dragon's breath that most dragons weren't even aware that they could produce, Ice breath, which left the goblins blinking in confusion as they were covered in snow and ice as Harry soared and roared out the front doors of the bank.

When interviewed by reporters about the break in or break out, the goblins would reply that their rivals the dwarves had sent Fafnir to steal some gold from them. They were unsure if it was the original Fafnir ressurected or something, or a descendant, but all that mattered was that the attack had come from a race which respected and was respected as well as viewed by the goblins as their possible equals when it came to protecting treasures.

*

When Harry finally thought it was safe he landed outside of where he thought would be a safe place to be, the park near Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

After landing in the park, he reverted back to human form, and decided to map out what he would be doing for the time being until he found what he was looking for and went on his second adventure.

He formulated a plan quickly, first thing he needed to do was acquire some weapons, then some clothes, underwear and undershirts and pants mostly as his trench coat was irreplaceable and virtually indestructible. There was also food to deal with, sure he had some of that weird slop that Alex had made sure to give him just in case he couldn't for some reason find food. But there wasn't anything like real food with a set taste.

Since he could no longer walk into the magical bank, he would have to buy things in the magical world, no exchange of currency for him. He had yet to actually look through the trunk full of treasures, when he did he would find some jewels in there as well, some cut and some uncut.

He made his way back to the wizarding world, walked through the leaky cauldron and was stunned after entering the alley.

When he came to, he was in an interrogation room, without his still empty belt and his trenchcoat, luckily for him his things were in his mindscape, safe from any prying eyes or hands for that matter. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was also blindfolded, not that he needed his hands to deal damage, or his eyes to see. He seemed to also have magic restraining cuffs, which would also be unable to really hinder him from using magic, as nothing could hinder the soul unless it was another soul with a more powerful will.

"I know I'm in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in one of the interrogation rooms," Harry said knowing that someone was there listening to him, "I also know that I have yet to be told why I am being detained."

Silence from the blindingly white room.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment, more air time for me," Harry said, a little insanely, as well as trying to break the fourth wall, "I know that you haven't read me my rights, and that I've just been kidnapped!"

Silence still.

"If you don't tell me what I'm being detained for, I'll give you a reason to detain me."

That statement elicited a verbal response.

"You are blindfolded, restrained, and your magic is being supressed, and yet you are still able to threaten us?" one of the interrogators asked, "Do you not feel intimidated at all?"

"Why should I feel intimidated?" Harry asked his interrogator, "And you still haven't told me why I'm being detained."

"Fine, you are being detained since you match the description the goblins gave us of their intruder," the interrogator said, "While the rest of the world is led to believe that Fafnir attacked them, they still informed us that it was a theft made by a human. You are that human. Now confess!"

"Confess? You must really be fucked up lady, I may look like who you are looking for, but I assure you I'm not the guy you want," Harry said, "You don't even have any proof that I got anything from that bank, not that I'm saying that I'm the guy you are looking for."

"So you admit that you were in the bank and that you did take something!"

"Nope, I ain't admitting to anything," Harry said, "Unless you want me to admit that I can leave whenever I want to and I'm just making you think you got me when you don't."

"Then you are admitting to the crime!"

"You must be deaf lady," Harry said, then exchanged places with his interrogator while summoning his belongings at the same time, then did some Star Wars thing when he continued speaking, "I'm not the guy you are looking for."

"You are not the guy I am looking for," she said in a semi-trance-like state.

"You will tell your superiors that you got the wrong guy, and that I am not to be bothered again," Harry said in the same Star Wars manner, which she agreed wholeheartedly with, believing her words to be the truth.

He then made his way out of the DMLE, rode the elevator and ended up in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Excuse me," he said to a random passerby, "Where is the nearest loo?"

After following the directions given him by the random passerby, he found the loo. Though it was being used, he decided to let out a little more of his devious side, which included lots and lots of TNT, and one of the unoccupied toilets.

After planting all of the TNT all over that one stall, he ran out of there as fast as his magically enhanced feet would carry him, as he left the Atrium he shouted, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" it was the trigger phrase for the TNT and toilet to blow sky high. Resulting the bathroom along with all the shit showering people in all directions.

Mayhem was the name of the game. The only thing Harry needed was to find some white face paint, red lipstick, and green hair dye. Then he remembered that he was a metamorphmagus, therefore didn't need all that make-up. Which reminded him that he still needed to do a lot of shopping. From clothes to food to potions ingredients to prostitutes, but that last part could wait until the next world.

As he walked through Diagon Alley, he knew that he looking the way he did, was a noticeable fellow, and would most likely be recognized or remembered if he walked out in the land of the light, so he decided to make his purchases elsewhere, namely in the Alley of Knockturn. An Alley that was the night of the Diagon Alley's day.

His first stop was an obscure tailor's shoppe. The proprietor was very discreet in his dealings, and quickly ushered Harry into the fitting room, took his measurements while aking him what he wanted done, from mundane clothes to the magical sort. Harry needed a full wardrobe.

After getting his clothes, a rush job, but very well done, he went into the next shop buying this and that, then into the next, and the next, rinse, and repeat, until he had everything he could think of as well as purchase.

He entered what seemed to be the most respected, in a way, pub in all of Knockturn Alley, the Choco Chugger Pub. He walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"Wha'kin I gitcha?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a Fucking Bloody Mary," Harry said, it was a drink that he had read about in one of the books he had been force fed to read.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, and prepared the drink infront of Harry.

Bars and pubs were some of the best placese to gather information, or so Harry had learned in his life, while at the same time secrecy was best kept in plain sight. Being in a bar Harry believed that there was a good chance that he could get some information about Aetas, or the significance of the number twenty-seven.

"Here ya go," the bartender said as he laid the drink in front of Harry, "Anything else?"

"Just a question," Harry said.

"Go ahead, if its information you seek we Echoes are the best at that, for the right price of course," the bartender said.

"Echoes?" Harry asked, never having heard about them before, "You're not human then?"

"Coarse I'm not," the bartender said, "You never 'eard of my kind before? Usually the people that ask for info know about what I am."

"Never heard of you before, I just thought that since pubs are frequented by lots of different sorts of people, you'd be the best to ask for information," Harry said.

"S'alright, since I'm the first Echo you've met, I'll give you some free info, including whatever it is you want to know," the bartender said, "The name's Caledon by the by."

"Nice to meetcha Caledon."

"As I was sayin, I'm an Echo, its one of the twenty-seven first races of Aetas, you do know who Aetas is right?"

"I do..sort of..I was actually going to ask for info about him, like where to find him..."

"He should still be in Beijing as far as I know," Caledon said, "Do you still want to know about us Echoes?"

"Sure."

"Well us Echoes we live of the exchange of information, minerals, alcohol, and sounds," Caledon said, "We live on the Continent of Caves, which is filled with mountains which have a lot of caves leading leagues upon leagues under the surface of the world."

"Sounds? Like music?"

"Yes, but also other sounds, hard to explain really."

"What gives with the number twenty-seven?"

"It is Aetas' number, his symbol, it is the number of creation, that's all we really know about it," Caledon explained, "On Aetas it is the magic number, it is also a neutral number."

"Thanks for the info," Harry said.

"Your welcome."

"Looks like I'll be heading for Beijing then," Harry said, then downed his Fucking Bloody Mary in one go.

"Before you go, I can tell you're interested in Aetas," Caledon said, "Should you ever get the chance to go there, visit Sol, they've got one of the best temples to Aetas there. His dagger is there too, quite a sight it is to see."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Harry said as he left the pub in search of a way to get to Beijing without having to go through legal channels as he technically didn't exist.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Read Found.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

As he wandered around the Alleys of Magical London, Harry bumped into a wizard, or what appeared to be a wizard at first glance.

"Ahh, friend, what troubles you that you didn't watch where you were going?" the man asked Harry.

"S-sorry about that..hehe," Harry said, "I was looking for a travel agency or something, do you know of any?"

"Do I know of any? Do _**I**_ know of any? Sure do!" the man said, "Where do ya wanna go? Vieux Ville? Koto? Beijing?"

"Beijing actually, are you a travel agent?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm a Monopolian, a trader by any other name, and you my friend are in for a real bargain," the man said, "I'm Marius by the way, and by Fabrica I'll get you to Beijing."

"You didn't happen to have spoken to Caledon did you?"

"..I did, which kind of led me to you," Marius said, "Should I explain something?"

"Go right ahead," Harry said, "But before that, about how much would I owe you?"

"Let me go with ya, an we'll call it even, how's that sound?" Marius asked.

"Eh..sure..what the hell."

"Great!"

"About what you are..?"

"Right, Monopolian race, we're the trendiest traders you ever did see, we trade in anything, our continent is referred to as Traders' Paradise, and we worship the Goddess of Trade!" Marius boasted, "I wear a hat while I'm on Earth since my exrta appendage, which is an extra hand on my head, kinda freaks people out...But on a more personal level, I kind of need to have an audience with Aetas..."

"Oh..ok...so..when do we leave?"

"Right now if you want."

"What do you mean if I want?"

"Well..." Marius said, "The mode of travel is in wish form, you've got to wish to be there, and to take me with you. I acquired something that grants wishes pertaining to travel...so...yeah."

"So I just say, I wish me and Marius are in Beijing...?" As soon as Harry said that he and Marius found themselves sucked into a blackhole.

*

They stay in the transdimensional wormhole for a while, and while doing so, Harry learned a little bit more about Aetas than he would have dreamed.

Apparently Aetas had a habit of popping all over the place and randomly changing history, or so Marius said their histories said. He created the dementors, vampires, werewolves, banshees, and a host of most of the dark creatures in existence. Which was why the goblins seemed to be a little more nice than the ones in his world.

There were doorways or dimensional gateways between Aetas and Earth, and that was how magic would brought to Earth, one of the founders of magic was born of it. Amazing and interesting stuff.

One part of the seemingly timeless trip was the sudden appearance of twenty-seven boxes of pizza, with a note stating that it was the in-flight food. Boy were they tasty, there was also a note attached to one that read 'Lost and Found' with a smiley face on one corner of the note.

At one point in time, Harry tried to see if there was an end to the seemingly endless void that surrounded them. He pulled out a gun .44 Magnun from within his coat and fired in a random direction. The bullet just kept on going, and going, and going, until he screamed in pain as the bullet lodged itself in his back. Marius didn't really pay any attention to his antics, as he was sleeping.

Harry was forced to heal himself, while removing the bullet from his back, luckily it wasn't in too deep.

After bullet incident Harry decided that perhaps he should lay of technology while in an enclosed space and while not knowing the consequences of throwing objects in random directions.

One of the interesting things he had learned about Aetas was that not only did the god have inumerable children, but he also had a love for tea, jasmine tea to be exact, going so far as to work at a tea shop or so the legends say.

While Marius believed in such a tale, Harry had a hard time believing in such a rather tall tale, he couldn't imagine a god working voluntarily at a tea shop of all places for the sole reason of loving tea. It was absurd, there was nothing there. He should have been named a god of tea rather than a god of many things.

After thinking too hard on the subject of a god doing improbable things, Harry drifted off to sleep.

His rest only lasted a few minutes until he was awakened by sounds of fighting, midieval style, swords clashing, and the like. Waking up, he looked around only to find the black space disappearing, with him being separated from it. He was about to end up in a battlefield while Marius reached Beijing without him.

Before being finally thrust into the jaws of death, Harry pulled out the first sword that he could think of, it was a broadsword, similar to Gryffindor's except without all the jewelry.

When he was finally a part of the fray he was glad to have the sword in hand as he had to block a blade aimed at his head, one which was held by a demonic entity looking thing, complete with horns, pointy tail, everything.

He noticed that there clearly were two sides in the conflict, one was the side that were trying to get to the Wall, which he assumed was the Great Wall of China, and the other one was the ones defending the Wall, and they were all distinctly wearing armor.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed that there could be so many werewolves, vampires, and whatever else there was in the world had he not seen it for himself. But what really got him confused was what happened when the dementors began arriving. He didn't feel the chill, the cold that they usually brought with them, but his opponents seemed to lose a bit of their fighting spirit.

After dodging a strike aimed at his mid section he was saved from attacks from all sides by a swooping combination of dementors and banshees, none of which really paid him any mind.

He really thought that he had gone nuts when he noticed that he was fighting side by side with none other than Moony of all people. To top it all of, he was fighting with a halbred, a freaking halbred of all weapons possible. Swinging the thing around like Sauron and his mace, flinging the enemy into the air, and forming an empty space where the injured could be brought in for pick up, which came in the form of ghost like beings appearing and carrying away the injured over to the Wall.

"What do you think you're doing! This is war! Fight like you mean it!" Moony shouted at him.

Which caused him to get out from his dazed stated and chose to just enjoy the moment, fighting alongside many dark creatures against a seemingly endless number of equally dark creatures. It was insane, especially when some of the other werewolves called Moony, Lord.

There was also that other wolf, it was far larger than all the other werewolves, the weird thing was that there was a vampire holding a contest with it, and kept calling him Remus.

"Remus! New arrival!" the vampire shouted just as a portkey dropped fighter landed on the green.

"I can see that Nero!" the werewolf would shout, and run after the new arrival.

While he wasn't paying attention he was shoved out of the way by an irate vampire.

"Fight or flight! Instincts tell you to fight or run! Chose damnit!" the vampire yelled at him while the vampire tore another vampire in half and three demons into ribbons.

"Sh-Shit!" Harry shouted as he ducked as body parts flew over heard, '_What the hell have I gotten myself into!_'

"You got a sword! Fight damn it!" the vampire shouted as he ran into the fray to join his brethren in the bloodbath.

Harry had no other choice than to hold his sword with both hands and jump into the fray as well.

*

When all the fighting was over and done with, and all the bodies of the deceased were eaten by those insanely huge rats, Harry along with the other fighter simply dropped to the ground, tired from all the fighting.

As he looked around the battlefield, only then did he realize the extent of cooperation between the many races. It was only then did he truly grasp the concept of unity. Against such overwhelming odds, there were really so few fighters. They had beaten the odds, and apparently their god had only done a fourth of all the work. Godly gifts and powers were not used, since apparently all on the god's side believed that they would win.

"Who're you?" Nero the First Vampire asked as he approached Harry, "You look familiar but I can't figure out where I've seen you before, aside from this battle that is."

"Hehe...I'm not really supposed to tell anyone my name, my teacher told me not to," Harry said scratching the back of his neck.

"Understandable, considering the circumstances of your arrival," Nero said, "What are you doing in China, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm looking for a god by the name of Aetas," Harry said.

"Ah..I can bring you to him..I just had a chat with him," Nero said, "You will be able to meet with him in a few days time."

"If I may ask.."

"Yes?"

"How were so many different races able to cooperate with one another?" Harry asked.

"Basically we are all in a way members of Aetas' big family," Nero answered, "Why?"

"Back home...I have problems stemming from distrust and the like between the many races," Harry said, "I'm not from this world."

"I guessed as much, due mostly from your shock at what are perceived as mortal enemies being able to work together against a great foe."

"Haha, yeah, suprised the hell out of me, seeing so many fighters of different races like that," Harry said, "I was even more surprised to see some familiar faces like Moony and Padfoot..whoops."

"Haha, then you truly are of another world," Nero said laughing, "Worry not, you're secret is safe with me, we have a few world travelers ourselves here. Mostly from the crossworlds though."

"My teach is one of the Lords," Harry admitted.

"I'm guessing that he's a west worlder due to who I think you are," Nero said.

"Possibly, I'm not saying that you are correct or not," Harry said.

"Look, tell me which races you are having the most troubles with and I'll see if I can help you deal with them," Nero said, sitting in front of Harry.

"Dementors, goblins, and I guess werewolves, sort of on that last one," Harry listed off.

"The werewolf part is easy, just have your Remus J Lupin accept that Moony is as much a part of him as he is a part of it," Nero said, "One of the reasons why the transformation is painful, and that the lycan loses control is the lack of unity and balance in the being."

"So basically Moony has to become one with himself, become whole?"

"Precisely," Nero said, "Dementors are easier, you do know how to speak parseltongue, right?"

Harry nodded his head in reply.

"They speak it, just mention that you are claiming your right as a Child of Auctorita," Nero said.

"What exactly or how exactly would that help me?" Harry asked.

"Claiming that you are a Child of Auctorita means that you are claiming your right as a Child of Power, which you kind of...are...in a weird distorted way," Nero said, "Its very confusing, but Lady Auctorita had a thing for visiting the powerful, and created a diverged mortal line with the God of Magic."

"So...I'm a descendant of this Auctorita and the God of Magic? How can you tell?" Harry asked, Alex hadn't said anything about that.

"Your blood told me a lot, its one of the abilities of a bloodsucker," Nero explained, "Oh and the Lady is the Goddess of Power, which would make you Lord of Power and Magic, should you claim the right before any dementor of your world. There can only be one at any given time, per world or so I have been told in my lessons."

"So...if say...Tom Riddle has claimed this right, then I'll be in deep shit, huh."

"Don't worry, the only ones that know about that little tidbit are the children of Aetas, so you've got a trump card."

"Thanks."

"Now moving on to the last of your problems," Nero said, "The goblins...that's even trickier, the reason why they're so good in this world is because of Aetas, in your world I would suggest challenging their king to a battle to the death. That's the only way that they'll treat you right."

"Uh...I hate to have to ask, but why would they treat me right if I kill their king?"

"Cause once you win, you have to say 'I claim the spoils of battle', after that you'll be viewed as King, and possibly given goblin blood, unless you've undergone the transition into Lord of Power and Magic," Nero said, "So best do that after you've solved your dementor problem."

"In case I am not able to do the dementor thing..what would happen to me?"

"You'd be infused with some goblin blood, and you would undergo some kind of transformation...you'll probably end up as a mage-goblin-elf-dementor hybrid, creating a race all your own for you to populate the world with or something, haha," Nero said.

"Great...more problems in my life..." Harry said.

"Buck up, its not all bad," Nero said, "It could be worse after all. You could be stuck with a marriage contract. Which I know for a fact that you are not."

"How do you know? My blood?"

"Nothing so complicated...I can do the soul thing...there appears to be no traces of a connection to anyone else," Nero said, "And yes, I can invade your mind and soul room, I'm like a spy, you might want to create defenses against such attackers."

"Thanks for the advice, and help, Nero."

"Your welcome..now we've only got to figure out what to do for the next couple of days..." Nero said...wondering out loud what to do, while he and Harry watched Remus run around looking for his left shoe.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Read "Found".

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter ten**_

_*_

_*_

"Father, I would like you to meet...my friend," Nero introduced Harry to Aetas.

Nero had managed to set up a meeting between Aetas and Harry on such short notice, it had only been three days since the battle on the northern border. While Aetas went to the meeting, Moony, Sirius, Liz, and Dora were told to enjoy themselves, and were each given an allowance to somehow live by without the every watchful eyes of Har of Aetas.

Before either Harry or Aetas could say anything to one another, a wormhole opened up above them, and out of it dropped Marius, who Harry had thought had arrived before he did. The meeting place was Tianamen Square.

"S-sorry for my late arrival...the wormhole had a hard time waking me up..." Marius apologized for his tardy yet timely arrival, when he noticed that he was in Aetas' presence, he quickly kowtowed.

"Why did you do to so much trouble to see me young Monopolian?" Aetas asked the forehead to the floor Monopolian.

"I beseech thee to send me back to my time, a possible future in Aetas...I made a wonderful bargain to visit the past..but forgot to ask how I was to return to the future," Marius said.

"Wish granted," Aetas said, and he opened up a tear in time and space, a tear in one of the barriers between Aetas and Earth, "Move quickly Marius of Traders' Paradise, the hole will not wait for you."

"T-thank you Ancient One," Marius said, bowed and jumped through the portal, and waved to Harry as well, "Thank you my friend for leading me to him!"

'_To the future...Screw It!_' Harry thought to himself, and jumped in after his trader friend, an action which surprised Nero, but did not seem to phase Aetas. The portal closed upon Harry's entry.

"You don't look surprised..." Nero told Aetas.

"Should I be?" Aetas asked, "Didn't I assign you to some ticket getting task?"

"Ahh...right...I'll get right to it," Nero said then ran out of there lest he piss off Aetas.

'_Good luck getting my dagger Harry Potter,_' Aetas wished his distant cousin. As Harry had jumped through the portal, Aetas had slipped a sealed scroll into Harry's mindscape, as well as a pouch of the currency used in Aetas, just in case, '_Use the gold and jewels and knowledge well, young Chosen One'_

#

The world of Aetas was a different one from the world that Harry had the pleasure of already having visited. For one thing, the world wasn't populated by a large percentage of humans. There were far too many different races to perform an actual census or get the statstics of the percentages of the race by race percentages among the over all. Simply put it was like walking around on Coruscant, there were too many of everything to care about how many humans there were on that world.

Harry had been expecting some happy and peaceful place a mirror image of sort of Earth. But what he found upon exiting the Temple of Time, whose priests were in charge of the gateways between Aetas and Earth, was a world similar to Earth, in the respects that the world appeared to have gone through a number of world wars, much more than Earth considering the number of continents and countries that the world supported.

The general feeling or atmosphere of the city he was in was a very heavy one, filled with negativity, something which he would not have thought possible from his brief interaction with the god.

From the stories that Nero had told him, Aetas was supposed to be similar to heaven or Nirvana, only having gone through one major war, which was stopped when a tournament was held, the winner being a King of Sol who weilded a special dagger.

It was that dagger which Harry had asked the most about, as it was probably the dagger which he had been told to gain possession of.

Nero had told him about the twenty-seven races that populated Aetas, there were twenty-seven original races, and from those races came the other races of the world, the so-called second races who populated the formerly undiscovered continents of the ever expanding world.

He had immediately lost sight of Marius as soon as he entered the portal, not that it really mattered, but it would have been great to have had a guide in this new world he was in.

The district in the city which he had ended up in was apparently called the Realm of Worship where all the temples of the gods were located, as well as the shrines of the minor dieties. Harry had to steal the knowledge of the language from one of the passing locals.

After gaining his stolen mastery of the local and international language, Harry learned that introducing himself as Harry was a bad thing, as many people would simply stop and stare at him and ask him many questions in different languages, most of which he could not understand, which forced him to run away. Luckily the people only remembered that someone had claimed to have such a name and did not remember what he looked like.

After approaching another person, a cat-man, he introduced himself as a traveler from Earth, and asked what was so important or unbelieveable about being named Harry.

"Why have you come to this suffering world where peace lasts for a moment before the world enters a state of calamity or war once more?" the cat-man asked Harry instead of answering the question.

"My teacher told me to get something from this world as a final test of my mastery of what he had taught me..I had thought that this world was a paradise," Harry said.

"It was...long ago...back when the whole world including the gods relied on Aetas for everything," the cat-man said, "To answer your question, the name Harry is the name given to the messengers of Aetas himself, only they can claim such a name...to further claim that one is a Potter..is to claim that one is a master crafter...pottery is a very much valued profession as the Ancient One created the world through pottery."

"Oh...say...would you know how I would be able to get to the Continent of Clouds?" Harry asked.

"The continent of clouds huh...its been a long time since I've heard someone talk about that continent," the cat-man said, "If we are to continue this conversation I would have your name as it is nearing curfew, and I would not want to call you newbie."

"You can call me Ryoku," Harry introduced himself, thinking of a name on the spot.

"I am called Novo, of the Were race, but I'm sure you already figured that out," the cat-man said as he stood up, then he led Harry to his home, "Come, follow me, before the Night Watchmen catch us."

It only took a few minutes to reach Novo's house, it was a once storie structure with no windows and only one door, the one they entered through. Novo offered Harry a seat and sat down himself.

"You have told me that you are on a quest, there are few of your kind these day," Novo said, "In the past there were many questers and adventurers..but ever since the wars started...there have been fewer and fewer in number."

"You said earlier that you have not heard of anyone talk about the Continent of Clouds in a long time...why is that?" Ryoku asked.

"My new friend, the Continent of Clouds has long since been lost to the world...obliterated from existence two world wars ago by the Nightmare race over a grudge they had been keeping for many a century," Novo said.

"The race of that continent were the Sol, correct?"

"Yes, but there are no longer any Sol left in the world, even though most of the races had intermingled to the point that the continent and ruling system of races has been rendered obsolete," Novo said, "New governments have popped up every war or two, I myself used to be heir to the Were Empire's throne...but the Were Empire is no more, and our race is scattered across the world."

"I..I'm sorry to hear that and for bringing up some painful memories," Ryoku said.

"That's alright, it happened two hundred years ago, I'm on my five hundreth year now, and still going strong," Novo said, "For a Child of Merlin you don't seen to know much aside from our language and things from before Great Paradigm Shift."

"I've had to focus on a lot of other things during my short life," Ryoku admitted, "I'm still learning."

"I can see that," Novo said, "Do you know what continent you are on right now?"

"Sorry to say I don't."

"Then I will tell you," Novo said and pointed out their location on a map on the wall of the room they were in, "We are on the Continent of Twilight, a land half bathed in the sun and moon. Which means that we are near where the Continent of Clouds used to be. I can tell that you were tasked with going there, I will help you, as that would be the right thing to do."

"You really don't have to do that Novo, just point me in the right direction and I'm sure I'll be able to get there," Ryoku said.

"I want to do this," Novo said, "You are the first Mage that has not scorned me for what I am, as it was the Mage race that decimated and destroyed the Were Empire."

"Alright...thanks for your offer," Ryoku said, "I appreciate it. Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"What is it that you seek?"

"I'm supposed to find a dagger.."

"You are tasked with finding _that_ dagger!?" Novo exclaimed.

"Why is it so surprising, what is so important or amazing about one dagger?"

"That one dagger is no ordinary dagger," Novo said, "It is the dagger which Sol the King of Sol more than ten thousand years ago used to defeat Dranos the Avatar of Dreams during the time when the Nightmare race tried to gain control of the whole world. It is said that to wield the Dagger of Time is to hold the fate and destiny of the world."

"I...didn't know that...my master only told me that I would need it to move on in my quest," Ryoku said.

"Your quest is not to gain the dagger, but something more?" Novo asked curiously, "What is the extent of your quest?"

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to find at the end of my quest," Ryoku said, "But in my past life, before meeting my master, I underwent a fate worse than death, one which even a god would not willingly subject to the most vile of souls."

"Then what your master has set you out to gain is experience and healing," Novo surmised, "I will help you find the dagger, but could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, since you'll be helping me, I might as well help you," Ryoku said.

"Help free this world from its present fate and destiny of war, suffering, and turmoil," Novo requested, "As it seems that you might soon hold the fate of the world in your hands."

"It wouldn't be the first time I saved the world, so..sure, I'll do it Novo," Ryoku said, "I'll do it, I promise."

"And a Mage never goes back on his promises," Novo stated, "We'll leave in the morning, I'll fix us up some grub, then lead you to where you will sleep. Tomorrow we will purchase our supplies and find a way off of the continent and head for the former kingdom of Sol."

"Ok," Ryoku said, "and thanks again."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter eleven**_

_*_

_*_

In a world where electricity and scientific technology was allowed to go only so far, where magic and nature were two of the guiding forces of the world, it came as no surprise to Ryoku that he and Novo were searching for a ship to buy at the docks on western side of the continent. It was the only way that they would be able to go to what was left of the destroyed continent, as all other modes of transportation were being used in the wars and military while there were no wars.

The Continent of Twilight was where the Flora race had been born, and had ruled for many a millenia, they were a people that shared many traits with plants, and they also came in many different shapes and sizes, as well as colors and number of appendages.

Novo was the one in charge of dealing with the Flora and Monopolian merchants that were selling some small ships, which left Ryoku wandering the docks, looking for something to keep him busy while his friend did his thing.

As Ryoku was walking along the docks, he chanced upon a group of Flora soldiers beating up someone, while a crowd looked on, their faces showing that though they wanted to help they feared the consequences if they did.

Having a small part of his people-saving thing still in him, Ryoku did the first thing that sprung into his head, he made himself invisible and tackled one of the soldiers. They were probably on leave, as he had learned that the normally wore some type of body armor for most of the time their bodies were not all that hard or heavy. Once the first one fell, the rest, there were around six of them, stopped beating up the civilian and proceeded to look around for their assailant, finding that no one seemed to have dared interfere, blamed the fall on their friend's rotten luck or clumsiness.

While they were distracted, Ryoku helped himself to their innattentiveness, and stunned them all from behind, no spell light shot out to them as such theatrics were unneeded for such actions.

With the soldiers incapacitated, he made sure that they would not remain stunned for long, he made the beat up civilian invisible as well, and carried him to where Novo had told him to wait.

After arriving there, he made himself visible again, but left the beat up person invisible as well as stunned in case he had some violent reactions.

A few minutes later Novo returned, bringing with him papers for a boat, a small one that would allow at most six people to live on it confortably.

"I got the boat," Novo said, "Shall we?"

"Sure.." Ryoku said, "But once we've shoved off I've got a surprise I hope you wont want to kill me over."

"So long as you haven't kidnapped someone, we'll be cool," Novo said jokingly, then led his friend over to where the boat was docked.

The reason for their not having to lug around any luggage, supplies, or the like was due to Ryoku shrinking everything and carrything it all in his mindscape, a fact that Novo was unaware of. It was best that only Ryoku knew of where he kept things, just in case.

Once out in open waters, Ryoku revealed the man that he had taken along with them. It was as weird and surprising as it was, Marius.

After rejoining the land of the living, Marius had explained how he had come to be the one beat up by six soldiers of the Flora Empire, which was one of the First Races that still had an empire.

After arriving at what was his present time, he had accidentally fallen on a Flora soldier after curfew, which evolved into a chase which lasted for a few days. He had apparently arrived a few days before Ryoku did. The chase ended up with him being cornered on the docks by the one he had fallen on, and five of his friends. While he could have jumped into the waters to escape the soldiers, he didn't know how to swim, which was why Ryoku made sure he wore a lifevest after the story was told.

They sailed for a few day in the direction of the Continent of Clouds, unluckily for them they were blown off course by the sudden formation of a super storm, causing massive tsunamies and stronger than gale force winds to send their little boat sailing waaaay off course. Ryoku didn't know if it was due to his luck or the luck of his companions, not that it really mattered whose luck had been responsible, all that mattered was figuring out how to get out of the mess they presently found themselves in.

Their boat had ended up in the midst of a naval battle, and had Ryoku not managed to make them invisible and put up a protective barrier around them, he had little doubt that they'd be dead meat right about now.

When the fighting had ceased Ryoku released the spells, and scanned the area for signs of intelligent or even just sentient life, as well as those that were like to be threats to his and his friends continued existences.

Nothing popped up in his area scan which allowed the occupants of the small boat to sigh in relief.

"Do any of the two of you know where we are?" Ryoku asked his companions.

"Not a clue," Novo said.

"Erm...let me check," Mairus said before pulling out an assortment of devices from his many pockets and the like, things that he had bought in Earth during his short visit there. Using his assortment of tools and materials he was able to determine where they were.

"We are in Aetas," Marius said.

"..."

"Oh...yeah, sorry about that, I'll see if I can figure out where exactly," Marius said, noticing how idiotic he sounded that moment.

"Novo, do you know who would be at war right now?" Ryoku asked.

"Based on the naval vessels we wtinessed fighting earlier, I would have to say the Nightmares of the Contient of Mists and the Monsters of the Continent of Darkness," Novo said, "Both of whom are fairly pure in their population, untouched by the intergration of the other races."

"So they are of the few that are not mixed," Ryoku said.

"Yes, unlike the Flora whose continent is mixed," Novo said, "Traders' Paradise is the exception to any rule as it is the economic capital of the world, and has a mixed number of races whose profession is trading, most Monopolians hold a monopoly on something or other, or at least their families do."

"I'm the exception to that rule," Marius said while playing with his instruments, "I have a hand in everything, which has led me to a number of accidents, the most recent one was how I managed to mee you, Ryoku."

"Have you managed to figure out where we are?" Ryoku asked.

"We're...off the coast of the Southern tip of the Vanishing Continent..." Marius said.

"You've got to be kidding me..the Vanishing Continent...Marius tell me you are joking," Novo said, a little bit panicked.

"What's wrong with the Vanishing Continent?" Ryoku asked.

"It used to be called the Sunken Continent," Novo explained, as Marius busied himself with his instruments, "The Merfolk race used to call it their capital...but they were one of the first of the races to be scattered. They now live deep beneath the waves, rarely do they ever make an appearance above the waves."

"Why is that?"

"The first war that broke out was one above the Sunken Continent, many Merfolk lost their lives in that war, it was a one day war. The Merfolk were nearly wiped out by their long time rivals in the world known as the Nymph race. The Nymphs had, even during the times before the Great Paradigm Shift, envied the Merfolk for the fact that they were favored by the Goddess and God of Water and Waves, as well as were created before they were, by Aetas," Novo said, "The Nymphs supposedly are favored by the Gods and Goddesses of the Elements, while they had the favor of all those, they couldn't stand the fact that there was another race that had a kind of monopoly of one element."

"So..it was envy that caused the war?" Ryoku asked.

"Pretty much," Novo said, "The Nymphs being mostly surface dwellers, even the water nymphs, managed to not only kill the royal family of the Merfolk, but also almost all of the nobles of the race. Due to this the Merfolk hate surface dwellers, even going so far as to hate the other gods save for their three patrons, and Aetas."

"Why is he singled out?" Ryoku asked.

"No one can hate Aetas...it is an impossibility..it just is..Aetas is impartial and never takes sides," Novo said, "If we move further into the continent, I'm sure we'll be able to find the Temple of Aetas intact..or possibly still being repaired, no one really knows, but it is a fact that it is still there, and the Merfolk still revere Aetas."

"How is it a fact, when I'm pretty sure if there are Merfolk there, any outsider would have been killed before news could be relayed back to the other continents," Ryoku said.

"The Priests and acolytes of the God of Time can move freely about the world," Novo said, "As they too are the servants of Aetas..the Merfolk would allow them to move freely, while us on the other hand should be getting out of here."

"You said their continent used to be called the Sunken Continent, why is it the Vanishing Continent now?"

"Because those that venture near it have a tendency of vanishing," Novo said, "Hopefully we're far out enough not to vanish as well."

"Bad news guys," Marius said while packing up his things, "There's a war party of Mer and their headed our way..."

"I'll get us out of here, or at least I'll try to," Ryoku said, "Novo, picture where you want us to be, waters only, I'm going to try and get the whole boat along with us to teleport."

"..."

"I can see their tridents! If you're going to do something, you might want to hurry up!" Marius panicked.

"Andara!" Ryoku screamed as he let loose his magic. Andara was the name of the Goddess of Travel, and her name was also used as the incantation for a transportation spell. While some spells may get some aid from a higher power, the Andara spell actually called on the goddess to do the transporting, it was like a not so complex summoning, with only a lot of magic as the price.

The boat and three man crew appeared with a big splash in a lake which was found on the top of a large mountain. They were on the Continent of Mountains, originally ruled by the Were race.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Novo said.

"Crystal clear while at the same time blue waters," Marius said awed by the sight, "We're at the top of the mountain which was at one time viewed as the seat of power of the Were race...Novo..why here?"

"I felt that we needed to be in a safe place, and what place is safer than here?" Novo said, "Only those of the blood of the Firsts and their guests are allowed here."

"While we're here we can plan out what to do next," Novo said, "Is that alright with you Ryoku?"

He received no response, and turned to face Ryoku only to find him sprawled on the deck unconscious.

"Ryoku!" Were and Monopolian shouted and rushed to the young man's side. They brought him into the cabin where they slept, and laid him on one of the bunks.

"What do you think happned to him?" Novo asked Marius.

"He shouted Andara...either it was a powerful spell or he channeled a goddess..." Marius hypothesized.

*

A short time later Ryoku awoke to the smell of pit roasting fish.

"Whoa...never thought it would take that much outta me.." Ryoku said as he rejoined the land of the wakeful, and sat up from his laying position on the shore of the lake. Novo and Marius having moved him after they realized that they needed a fire to cook up some food, and without Ryoku being awake they couldn't do such a thing on a more or less wooden boat.

"What did you do exactly?" Novo asked.

"A spell I learned...I summon the Goddess of Travel...and she does the rest, the destination is determined by a number of factors one such factor is that the place needs to be safe," Ryoku said, "Like this place we're in..where are we anyway."

Novo and Marius filled him in on some of the things he needed to know, as well as some of the things that the two men had talked about while he was sleeping due to exhaustion.

"So basically we're the really far from our destination...and there is a high posibility that if he are found on this continent the we're screwed, right?"

"Pretty much," Novo and Marius agreed.

"Well..I guess I can get the boat to fly...hehe..." Ryoku remembered that he had an animagus form.

"How are you going to do that? Won't you get tired after a while?" Marius asked.

"I can turn myself into a dragon, and carry you guys and the boat," Ryoku said.

"You seriously want us to believe that you can turn into a dragon?" Novo asked, "That's impossible even for Mages! Everyone knows that only Dragon-Kin can transform into dragons!"

"Technically, even in Earth it is supposedly impossible," Marius recalled from his readings in the Magical world of Earth.

"Well...I've been an exception to many of the rules and laws of many many things," Ryoku said.

"We can leave in the morning if you prove that you really can transform into a dragon tomorrow morning," Novo said, "If you can we'll go to the Continent of Volcanos and get you some weapons and armor there as a precaution."

"Yes, that would really be useful..if you could really transform," Marius agreed to the plan, "If you can't, then we'll just have to come up with another plan entirely."

"Agreed."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter twelve**_

_*_

_*_

They were flying over the great ocean which filled in all the gaps between the continents and their smaller island cousins. Novo and Marius found it quite a frightening experience, having only the walls of the boat as their protection from falling. They prefered to stay within the steering room which had windows which allowed them to see outside without fear of falling hundreds of feet before dying upon impact with the waters and waves below.

They had already experiences Ryoku dropping the boat for short periods of time as the teen had to dodge out of the way of some of the larger creatures who called Aetas home. Some of the biggest dragons in existence just happend to be found in Aetas, and the closer they got to the Continent of Volcanos the bigger they got, and fire wasn't the only thing they spewed as breath.

Ryoku thougtht the fly would be problemless, but as soon as they entered Dragon-kin airspace, things started going from good to bad to terrifying. Sure the Hungarian Horntail wasn't the biggest or baddest dragon Earth had to offer, but he never realized just how big and bad dragons could get. He hadn't also thought that he'd ever get the chance to see a wrym up close and personal, he had just barely dodged the thing's maw as well as caught the boat with his friends in it before zooming as fast as he could away from the thing, before it was taken down by what appeared to be a flight of Chinese Fireballs.

For some reason, Ryoku attracted dangerous beast like a flame drew moths. The dragons and the wyrms were the least of his worries, as there came a time after leaving the Continent of Mountains that they were assulted by a colony, numbering in the thousands, of hellbats, little bats whose wings were made of living fire. Novo and Marius had to use water guns to repel the things lest they burn the boat by just touching it. Ryoku had to breathe out frost breath just to get rid of a hundred of the things, before they got a clue and retreated.

If the creatres were the only things the trio had to worry about, things would have been really enjoyable, but since there were also the natural elements to consider...well. Ryoku had to learn about the differences in the wind, as well as how the elements interacted with each other. Novo had to scream at him to avoid a plain looking white puff of cloud, had the warning not reached his ears they would have had to dodge something worse than fireballs. Fireballs burned, while a rain of lightning bolts was something else entirely, not only did they burn, they also had the great potential to paralyze. Things like that made Ryoku a little bit paranoid while flying, and his two companions had to keep a lookout for such things that he was unfamiliar with, but at least they got to sightsee a little, while he did all the flying, avoiding, and fighting.

As they were above the actual continent, things got a whole lot trickier, whoever said that volcanos were stationary things, unmovable as moountains must have forgotten to mention that to Aetas. The volcanos could be found everywhere, there were also so many differnt kinds of the blasted things, a few of them were invisible, but when the lava exploded out of them, Ryoku was forced to perform multiple tasks at the same time.

Being the only one able to really perform any magic in the group, he had to really do a lot more work, while Novo and Marius took care of navigation and putting out fires, and repelling things from hitting the boat, like punching falling rocks, or rocks flying their way. Novo really was able to prove that the Weres were among the strongest of the races physically. Marius having more than two arms helped in the using some of the Earth technology that Ryoku had unloaded and taught them how to use before leaving the lakeside, just in case something like what they were going through ever happened.

"Do any of you know how many invisible volcanos there are?" Ryoku asked after dodging the fifty-eighth one.

"No one knows, no mortal anyway," Novo shouted in reply, "Marius, how much farther do you think til the capital?"

"I don't know, all this flying is making me dizzy!" Marius said as he had to spin around and deflect multiple flying burning rocks heading for them with three automatically reloading mini-rocket launchers.

"Do you want me to land?" Ryoku asked.

"I got it!" Marius suddenly said after ducking a stream of fire from another invisible volcano, "Find the biggest and baddest volcano you can find, the capital would be at its base!"

"How do you know that?" Novo asked.

"Where else would those winged lizard-men want to live!" Marius asked.

"Marius! Don't you have something that could point us in its direction?" Ryoku asked, "This is a rather large continent!"

"Novo, do you know the capital's name?" Marius asked the cat-man.

"Lucertola," Novo answered without really having to think about it, "Why?"

"I have a compass that might be able to help, but I've never tried it before," Marius said, "I met a wizard back on Earth that showed me this neat spell that shows where something is, and he gave me a compass with the charm integrated into it."

"I know that spell, blast it!" Ryoku said, if he could palm his face he would have.

"Use it then," Novo said.

"I have to look for it, so you guys'll have to keep us from getting killed," Marius said, "Ryoku don't fly in place! Moving targets are harder to kill than stationary ones!"

"Too late!!!" Ryoku shouted as he had to fly as fast as his already tired wings could as they were suddenly assulted by another colony of hellbats, millions of them this time.

"Can you do that teleporting thing again?" Novo asked.

"I could...sure..." Ryoku answered.

"Marius think of the biggest volcano you can image!" Novo shouted, "Ryoku do the thing!"

The hellbats were getting too be too much for Novo to handle, Marius was concentrating on the image of the largest volcano he could imagine, while Ryoku gathered as much magic as he thought they would need, all the while flying as fast as possible away from the hellbats, avoiding invisible volcanos, and dividing his concentration on different thing. The gathering of the magic required to summon the aid of the goddess was quite a taxing experience while doing multiple things, and while being pressured into not botching up the operation.

"Andara!!!" Ryoku raored just as the swarm, the colony, overran them. Either they must have had something the hellbats really loved, or someone was trying to kill them.

#

One would think that after thousands of years most tyranical warlords would have been put down, by either a rebellion or an usurpation. Technically that would have been the case, if it weren't for the fact that the tyranical warlord had the protection of one of the gods.

Dranos, Avatar of Dreams, had the blessings of Somnium, and had been able to find a way to sustain an immortal lifestyle. All he needed to do was be the one to start wars in the name of his god, and that was that. So long as Somnium could hold victories over the heads of his relations he would keep his champion immortal.

Dranos had secretly been orchestrating all of the wars and conflicts the world had suffered ever since the Great Paradigm Shift where Aetas left the world in the hands of all his descendants, relinquishing control of his world to his children and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

While most people survived and thrived in peace, Dranos being a warlord did not. He lived on chaos, confusions, pain, and suffering. He also held a grudge again the Sol, which was the real reason for the destruction of the Continent of Clouds. He dared not attempt to steal away the dagger that had defeated him lest he call the attention of the the one that had indirectly given him the power he now held.

Dranos held the world in the palm of his hands, every newly discovered continent, treasure, and solved mystery soon became his to exploit. He had managed to gain what he, Galenus, and Cimon, and their Patrons, had wanted all those thousands of years ago.

One of the reasons why many people loved Aetas was because he had provided them with a more real world, not some utopia or nirvana. But the sorts like Dranos loved the Supreme God for the fact that had he not left, bloodshed could not occur, wars, battles, and the like would still be crimes in the eyes of the gods. But without Aetas directly watching over the world, those criminals and deviants could freely do as they pleased. The only opposition they had were those that opposed what they did.

Dranos, like a very select few, knew that while Aetas espoused neutrality in all conflict, was unbiased, and the like, he had in fact taken a slightly direct role in the ending of the first world war in which Dranos had taken part in. The dagger that then Prince Sol had used was a gift from the divine Aetas as a sure fire way to make it possible for peace to be restored.

All those that had dared to search for the pancea to the world's current problems and conflicts always ended in failure and death. While Dranos himself had seen the dagger on display in the Temple of Aetas in Sol, he was the reason why no one else had found it.

He had recently received some reports stating that there was a new person out to find the dagger. He couldn't have something like that return to the world. Most believed it to be a myth, but Dranos knew it was real, and he also knew that it was the key to ending the wars and conflicts of the world.

Luckily for the immortal, he already had an active agent watching over this new threat to his power, one that would not likely reveal itself until it was ordered to.

Dranos liked to give these victims of his some measure of hope that they would be able to find what they were looking for, and if and when they were too close for comfort, he would shatter their dreams, as was one of his powers, granted to him by the very God of Dreams. He could enter the minds of his victims and crush their hopes, dreams, and aspirations, only needing eye contact to perform such an act.

For the time being he would shell out commands and orders to his many underling to make wanting to go after the ancient artefact a whole lot harder to want to do.

Such a torturous quest hadn't been orchestrated in his whole life. The only reason he wanted it performed now was that the report stated that he had been from Earth, where Aetas was supposedly living in, and that this new threat went by a pseudonym, but whose real name was apparently Harry Potter, a name that if he remembered correctly, belonged to Aetas himself, or someone who directly worked for the god. Dranos believed that there was a great possibility that Aetas was the one who sent this new threat to his power.

Sol had the blessing of Aetas, so it was very plausible for this Ryoku to have the same blessing as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter thirteen**_

_*_

_*_

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Marius said as he surveyed their surroundings, gone were the things that told them that they were in the Continent of Volcanos, they were replaced with trees, trees, and lots of trees.

"How do you even know about Kansas?" Ryoku asked, still in dragon form, dizzy from the use of so much magic, but at the same time running on a hefty amount of adrenaline which was why he had yet to pass out.

"I landed there after making that lucrative time travel deal," Marius said.

"Well..at least there aren't anymore volcanos to worry about," Novo said, plopping down on the ground, while Marius began emptying his pockets off all of the things he had, resuming his search for the elusive compass.

"While I'm still slightly sane...I think I'll go have a look around," Ryoku said, "You guys watch the ship."

"Will do," Marius said, his head inside a bottomless bag he forgot he had.

"I'll make sure Marius and the boat don't disappear," Novo said, eyeing Marius and the bottomless bag.

Ryoku shrunk down his dragon form which allowed him to slink through the foliage a little bit easier as compared to when using his adult form. The smaller juvenille form made him manuever easily in the undergrowth.

He moved through the forest with swift ease, not missing a beat after having to dodge some of the largest tigers he had ever seen in his life. They were two times the size of an elephant. The only thing that got him to stop in his tracks was a parade of elephants...small ones...the size of kids' toys.

After the bit with the elephants he made his rounds around the impromptu campsite, which got him more intimate with nature, especially when he stumbled upon a very hormone driven juvenille horntail, a dragon of the same family as his form. The time he spent running away from that hormone driven female finally led him back to the campsite, worse for wear. He passed out in his dragon form when he saw Novo trying to pull Marius out of his bottomless bag while what appeared to be the tentacles of a giant squid were trying to pull them both into it.

Ryoku awoke the next day only to find Novo the one being swallowed up by the bag and Marius desperately attempting to get the cat-man out of the bag. Ryoku decided to give them a helping hand by dislodging the cat-man from the bag, dragon strength was cool like that.

"How did the roles get reversed?" Ryoku asked the two as he put them back on the ground and tied the bag.

"Trust us," Novo and Marius said at the same time, "You really don't want to know."

"Try me," Ryoku said.

"Seriously, you really don't want to know," they said.

"Seriously, I want to know," Ryoku said stubbornly.

So the duo told him what had happened, and including how he, Marius, had gotten stuck in the first place. By the end of the tale Ryoku admitted that he would have indeed been better off not knowing the full extent of what had occurred in his absence.

"So..either of you know where we might be?" Ryoku asked.

"Nope," Novo and Marius said.

"Its rather difficult to tell as trees, a forest even, can be found on almost any or every continent, save for the really specific ones like the Continent of Mists and the Vanishing Continent," Novo said.

"Did you run across anything during your romp?" Marius asked the teen.

"I ran across a couple tigers, some tiny elephants, and a horny horntail."

"That narrows our location down to three continents," Marius said.

"Which ones are they, I'm not familiar with the fauna of the continents so much as the cities and settlements," Novo said.

"As I said, there are three continents whose forests hold a combination of those three creatures," Marius said, "The first is the Land of Dew, while a continent itself was named such for unknown reasons. Novo explained for our foreign guest."

"Right then, the Land of Dew was once the home of the Moon Child race, a race that lived in fear of five gods, all grandchildren of Aetas. Uttering their names were an instant death sentence, and they had a thing for sacrifices. Just like the Sol, the Moon Children were one of the first to be wiped out as well, except the Nightmares didn't perform the genocide, it was the followers of the five gods and the gods themselves that purged the world of all Moon Children," Novo explained, "The Land of Dew is covered in forests with a few fields scattered about with tunnel opennings which lead to where the Moon Children used to live. They had a thing for the night, and were very weak to sunlight."

"Why is it called the Land of Dew?" Ryoku asked.

"Because that was the only source of drinkable water, the dew which is collected in the morning, in the wake of dawn, which is probably the only time the Moon Children's bravest were able to venture out into the world of the sun," Marius said, "Also the dew obtained from the Land of Dew had a ton of nutritional benefits and properties."

"What are the chances of our being in the Land of Dew?" Ryoku asked.

"Slim...for if we were, there'd be more than just horny horntails to worry about," Marius said, "There'd be some giant rats to deal with, those nasties are some of the most vile and dangerous creatures that Aetas had ever created."

"Giant rats?" Novo asked, "I've never encountered any of those, or heard of them either."

"That's because in our world, they can only be found in the Land of Dew, their favorite food was Moon Children," Marius said, "I actually saw some when I visited Earth, at a place called Vieux Ville, Lord Furor...the nicest of the five gods that terrorized the Land of Dew, ran the Museum there, above it were the Giant Rats, scariest experience of my life."

"The next land or continent?" Novo asked.

"The second one is the Frozen Continent," Marius said.

"Frozen? I see no ice," the teen stated.

"That's because the Frozen Continent was a double-layered continent," Novo said, "The continent had two halves, one was the ground level layer which was mostly at sea level, where everything for miles around would have been made out of organic ice, and the second layer being the one several hundred miles in the air, supported by one massive columb on the northern tip of the first layer, it would be forested area for miles around."

"I'd have though that the one in a higher altitude would be the one with the organic ice," the teen said.

"In Earth maybe, but not in Aetas," Novo said, "When I was but a cub, I saw a whole continent where its center of gravity had a tendency to change depending on the time of day, its known as the Continent of Confusion."

"I've been there, the Nightmares dare not go near it for fear of actually going insane," Marius said, "Its a floating continent whose location is never permanent, the race that run it are called Moleculites for some reason, they have no set state, but alternate between three, can you guess what."

"Solid, liquid, gas," the teen said immediately.

"Correct!" Marius and Novo said, congratulating him.

"They're the science bunch among the Firsts," Novo said, "It is said that they are the representation of Aetas' thrist for learning or knowledge."

"We're getting off topic," Marius said, "Getting back, the third and last possible place we are in is the most unlikely. The Continent of Time, where all terrain, as well as all creatures can be found."

"The Continent of Time...why does that name in itself sound so...right..?" Ryoku wondered.

"Their Patron is Merlin, God of Magic," Novo said, "But it is said that the Mage race is the closest to Aetas' original form before he transcended into godhood, which is a subject that only intellectuals such as ourselves bother to delve into."

"Why is it the most unlikely?"

"Because it is one of the most densely populated of all the continents," Novo said, "I lived there over one hundred and fifty years ago, lost a lot of funds over there, terribly expensive place to live, terribly noisy too. You'd think that the mages would learn to cast some sort of sound dampening field or something at night."

"..."

"Yeah, they're the progenitors of the wizards and witches of Earth," Novo told the teen.

"But I know a spell that dampens sound..." Ryoku said stunned that these mages didn't bother learning or creating such a spell for their own use.

"My young friend," Marius said, "Mages do spells non-verbally, and without the use of tools such as wands or staffs, hand gestures and thoughts are all they need. The noise comes from all the fights they get into, insulting one another, and their whole family tree."

"You wouldn't believe the things I'd heard back then," Novo said, "Insults were as much a part of a family as their names."

"I visited the pre-Paradigm world, such things had just been incorporated, integrated from returnees from Earth," Marius said, "Name-calling is a big thing in Earth, I'm sure you've heard the title 'mudblood' before."

"I detest that term," Ryoku said, "My own mother was classified under that term, by many supposed purebloods."

"Well...unlike Earth, there are very few of those here, and to call someone by such is considered the foulest of all insults, as pureblooded mages are purely mages," Marius said.

"While those with a mixed ancestry are really mudbloods...its really bad..." Novo said, "If a priest of Time or of Aetas were to ever hear of such a declaration, the claimant would have to either apologize or prove his or her claim."

"Why is it that bad here?"

"Well..mudblood to you would simply mean 'dirty blood', while here it means something akin to plague-ridden-blood," Novo said.

"There is an actual mud called mudblood...when someone gets into contact with it they get so much bad luck that to associate with that person would instantly infect you with that same bad luck, except much worse," Marius said, "To be called a mudblood, is to be called a blight on the world, worse than being insulted for having a mixed ancestry."

"How did that come to be?"

"Mudblood, the mud, was discovered shortly after the GPS, don't make me say that mouthful," Marius said, "It was one of those things that went out of control. One of the mistakes that the God of Misfortune allowed to fester. A mage was unlucky enough to dicover it and he was one of those so called mudbloods of Earth, which was where the name came from, and he had caused nearly half of the Mages visiting Sol to die in accidnets, each one more gruesom than the next."

"Getting back on topic," the teen said, "Where are we then?"

Marius quickly rummaged through a pile of his knick knacks, and found what he was looking for immediately, it was a map of the world, the discovered world.

"We are in...the Land of Dew..." Marius said, "But...I don't know why there aren't any giant rats...after out hides, insides, and whatever else they can use to feed themselves and their young."

"Maybe they died out alongside the Moon Children?" Ryoku said.

"Not possible," Novo said, "They were only the favorite food, not the main food."

"Maybe the five really hated them, and destroyed them too," Marius said.

"Ah..who cares at this point," Ryoku said, "So...how far are we from the Contient of Volcanos?"

"Uhm..." Marius forcused his attention to the ever updating map, which was needed if one were to track the Continent of Confusion, "It no longer exists..."

"What? Impossible!" Novo exclaimed, "A continent can't just vanish overnight!"

"It can," Marius interjected, "Sol vanished overnight...except there were plenty of witnesses."

"This is like a really bad dream," Ryoku said, "We were heading there too...what about the people living there?"

"The map only shows land masses and water, not people or populations," Marius said, "Though I do wish I knew, some of my relatives lived there.."

"Can your map tell us, where it was last?" Ryoku asked.

"Yea..why?" Marius asked.

"I think...Ryoku plans of taking us there to investigate," Novo said, approving the idea even before it was really voiced.

"What Novo said," Ryoku said, "By the way, in case we did land in the Frozen Continent, what race would we have like encountered?"

"Allies of the Nightmares, the Wight Race," Novo said venom lacing his words, "They resemble ever rotting corpses, with their souls still living in them, they are like the living dead or zombies, but are only similar in looks...they have a number of abilites...but noone really knows the extent...their favorite victims are poor unfortunate souls, and innocent souls, like children."

"When do we leave?" Marius asked.

"Pack your things," Ryoku said, "We leave at once."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter fourteen**_

_*_

_*_

The return flight was uneventful as compared to the first one the group had taken. There weren't that many dangers along the way, as if all the dangerous predators of the skies were scared of the waters which sometime ago the Continent of Volcanos once occupied.

Next to nothing remained of the continent, thousands of destroyed dreamers had been slain in the destruction of a whole continent. Dragon-kin could now be considered as one of the more endangered species among the Firsts, along side the Were, but were lucky enough to still exist unlike the friendly Sol and peaceful Moon Children.

Ryoku and company after some flying above what used to be perimeter of the continet locared the remnants of a once great city. They had found Lucertola, the seat of power of the Dragon-kin. There wasn't much land around the ruins, but there was plenty of water.

After dropping the boat near the a spot of boiling water, Novo and Marius were able to determine the cause of destruction, a flood. But the magnitude of such a swift flood was inconceivable to them. The two landlubbers searched for possible survivors of the massive and sudden catastrophe, they wouldn't call it a natural occurrence for even the disasters that befell the world weren't as thorough as what had happened to such a continent.

While the two did that, Ryoku dived underneath the uncharacteristically calm waters and swam through the still surviving structures in search for anything that could possibly clue them into who or what had decided that an entire continent was no longer worth keeping afloat. It reeked of Dark activity, but in Aetas there was no Light or Dark, sure there was good and bad, but as for the terms light and dark those were only elements. The only thing that Ryoku could think of to replace the concept of Dark, was the concept of Corrupted Power.

He figured that it wasn't coincidence that the continent he was heading for was suddenly sunk and its people redered lost. Someone knew he sought help there for his quest of seeking out and retrieving the Dagger of Time, and that someone wanted him to experience much hardships and most likely and ultimately failure. Whoever that someone was, he had to have quite a lot of power in the world, possibly even having the backing of a powerful god. That conclusion was based on some of Novo and Marius' ramblings during their uneventful journey to the now sunken continent.

Slinking and swimming beneath the waves provided Ryoku some opportunities to learn a little about the culture of the resident race. Using the bubblehead charm helped him stay under longer than without it. When thinking of dragons one would think of violent creatures that were fearsome in battle, and favored strength over knowledge. Now that he had swam around some of what seemed to be homes of the newly decesed, Ryoku learned that the Dragon-kin, and by extension dragons themselves, had a thirst for knowledge as well as some real love for treasures.

Novo and Marius had told him what they had seen of the race, but as they were not of that race, weren't intimately knowledgable about the actual culture of the race.

Dragons were a later creation which had started out somewhere in the North Americas or so he was lead to believe based on what he had seen, which meant that they were named after the Dragon-kin as magic had been brought to Earth from Aetas. Ryoku began to wonder why they were even called Dragon-kin. One theory which he had come up with was that it was because they had the ability to transform into their more beastial relations, proof of which was the body of a half transformed Dragon-kin in one home.

The thirst for knowledge and treasure part about dragons and Dragon-kin was confirmed when Ryoku stumbled upon a library, covered entirely in gold and jewels, and was filled with so many books, he was sure that Hermione Granger of any reality would have died and remained as a ghost just to absorb all that knowledge.

As he reached what looked like a barracks, he noticed that some of the bodies wore some kind of armor, most likely that was the kind of armor that Novo and Marius were going to get him. While dragon hide was hard to damage, nearly fully fireproof, and resistent to spells, Ryoku had found a spear sharp enough to cut one of his fingers. It was rather shocking to find something that could do that without really having it press that hard into his skin. The armor was just like regular armor in the sense that it it protected the wearer from harm.

He had attempted to damage the armor using the spear, and the spear ended up shattering when he stabbed the armor. Apparently there were things more durable than dragon hide, and the armor was one of those things. He even managed to find a set of armor being worm by a transformed Dragon-kin. After removing the armor, it shrunk down to the size of a regular Dragon-kin which could probably allow a human to wear it comfortably as well, which he tried to. Tried.

He needed to ask either Novo or Marius why that was, as they were his sources of information on this world.

He resurfaced with the armor, and a broadsword in hand, and headed over to where they were trying to pull away some rocks from the top of what must have been the palace of the royal family.

"Drop those Ryoku, they're useless, and come over here!" Novo called out to him once he spotted him.

He went over to his friends after dropping his booty.

"What are you guys trying to do?" he asked them.

"Lift this thing," Marius said, refering to the rock which they had tried to use a crane to remove, how Marius had a crane on him Ryoku didn't know, and Novo didn't care to know.

He did as instructed and found out the reason why he was told to do the deed. Underneath the rock, and it was a big rock, was a single Dragon-kin.

"One survived..." Ryoku said with a little bit of wonderment.

"Its alright little one," Novo said, trying to coax the Dragon-kin out of the for some reason not filled with water hole that she was in, and indeed it was a she as well as that she was but a child, "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you."

She moved away from Novo who was still in the boat, while Marius played with the crane as if the girl were a prize in an arcade game of the same name, except with unlimited tokens allowing him to fail and fail and fail to his heart's content.

"Let me have a go," Ryoku told his friend.

He approached the frightened child, in his dragon form, and tried coaxing her out of the hole she was in.

"Come now little one," he said, "We won't hurt you," he then reverted to a more Dragon-kin like state, "You can trust us."

His Dragon-kin like state was exactly that, he looked like a grown-up version of the little one he was trying to coax out. Dragon-kin looked like dragons in most ways, save for the proportions of their body parts, which were closer to humans. Clothing depended on the class, status, position, or rank in society, and Ryoku had chosen to go with looking like the Dragon-kin equivalent of a mage, a Magus Draconum, which was more of a mage knight or battle mage than a simple spellcaster. They were well respected in Dragon-kin society, and even the kings, who lived to a thousand years old, respected even the youngest of such a class.

"B-but the bad man might come back.." the little one said, fear evident in her little eyes.

"If he does, I'll protect you," Ryoku said, "I promise, and I always keep my promises."

"O-okay.." she said and allowed Marius to pull her up using his crane toy, and got her into the boat.

"Finally!" the Monopolian exclaimed, "I've never gotten anything from that game."

"Marius," Novo said catching the trader's attention.

"Yeah, Novo?" Marius asked, the response he got was that of Novo's fist crashing down on his head.

"Can you two please be serious for the time being?" Ryoku asked as he caught Marius' attempt at retaliation which consisted of a pair of shears and shaving cream.

"Yes Ryoku," they both said, sending each other glares when they thought the teen was not looking.

He left them to their own devices, while he focused his attention to the child he had coaxed into joining them.

"Do you know who the bad man was?" he asked the child.

She shook her head in response.

"Father told me to hide in there and not come up no matter what, because a bad man was coming," she told him, "I didn't see the bad man...do you know where my father is?"

"I'm sorry little one...but I don't think he escaped," Ryoku decided to be honest, instead of give the child hope, only for the trust the child had placed in his to be shattered upon the accidental revelation that her father was no longer of this world.

"No!" the child shouted and began to cry, "He can't be d-dead! He promised!"

Having never really had much experience with crying girls, or anyone else for that matter, he had simply reacted in the way he wished someone would have when he felt that sad. He knelt down and hugged her, and stayed in that position until she had calmed down enough or fallen asleep, whichever came first. Sleep won out.

"I just realized something," Marius said after Ryoku put the child in one of the bunk beds in their cabin.

"What?" the other two asked.

"Each race has Patron gods...why weren't the Dragon-kin protected?" Marius asked, "The mages are still powerful in their own right, and the Nightmares haven't really won much against them for some reason. How was it that the Sol and Moon Children wiped out, the Were and Dragon-kin become rare sights, and the actualy continents of clouds and volcanos destroyed? Why didn't their patrons protect them?"

"Do gods go to war?" Ryoku asked, he'd heard about gods fighting amongst themselves in some myths and legends back in Earth, but he was in unchartered waters when it came to Aetas.

"Unfortunately," Novo said, "The first world war was orchestrated by three gods, or so the legends say."

"So maybe the gods were fighting with the patrons of the attackers," Ryoku said.

"Possible, but to allow their kind of home continent be destroyed I think something more sinister was afoot," Marius said, "The Dragon-Kin's Patrons were none other than the major Gods of War and Wisdom. Oorlog is the God of Winning Wars, Krig the God of Losing Wars, plus they had Viisas the Goddess of Wisdom. They were the major brawn and brains of the whole pantheon."

"That would be three against five, and wisdom is not particularly strong physically," Novo pointed out, "And yes, I do believe that the Nightmares were involved, just as much as the Wights."

"Why them and their Patrons?" Ryoku asked.

"Because they participate in each and every major conflict, either with a major or minor role," Novo said, "Even when my old empire was attacked, there were a few Nightmares shredding our forces to pieces. My Patrons weren't able to help us either...as if something or someone was keeping them away..."

"It is said that in order for the First World War to have happened four of the five Patrons of the Nightmares ganged up on the Goddess of Calm," Marius said, "They managed to somehow incapacitate the Goddess of Calm but had to sacrifice the Goddess of Sleep in the process."

"Who are the Patrons of the Nightmares?" Ryoku asked, "It might clue us in on how they were able to beat the Gods of War and the Goddess of Wisdom."

"Novo, this is more your territory," Marius said.

"The gods are thus, Sleep, Dreams, Fear, Nightmares, and Calm," Novo said, "Quies, Somnium, Metus, Alric, and Aequus, the five Patrons of the Nightmares."

"What happens when you pray?" Ryoku asked suddenly struck by the question.

"Supposedly it gives more power to the god or gods, a small boost..but I wouldn't really know as I am not a god or demi for that matter," Novo answered.

"Maybe the reason why the gods were overpowered was because the Nightmares might have prayed to their Patrons before battle," Ryoku said, then asked Novo, "Did your people pray?"

"I...don't think so...we were more focused on survival at that point in time..." Novo said, when realization struck him, "If t-they had prayed...gods above...we could have stood more of a chance..."

"Don't cry over spilled milk," Marius said.

"What?" Novo asked, confused.

"Its a saying on Earth, its in the past forget about it," Marius said, "There's nothing that can be done now."

"B-but if we had just prayed to our Patrons...if only for a moment..." Novo said, depressed.

Ryoku didn't know what to say, as the subject of higher powers never ever really crossed his mind in his past.

After a few minutes Novo got control of himself.

"You're right..its in the past, maybe we can arm the remaining races with such knowledge," Novo suggested.

"The question is, would they listen?" Marius said, "Back when you were a legitimate prince somone might have, but as a deposed one..."

"Is there a way to communicate directly with a god, as in face to face?" Ryoku asked his companions.

"Direct contact?" Novo asked.

"Yes, direct contact."

"I've never heard of such an instance," Novo admitted.

"We...could...visit Obsido...their Realm of Worship has got the most number of actual temples in all the land...probably because they were the first of the Firsts," Marius suggested.

"There's a problem with that," Novo said.

"What?" Ryoku asked.

"While I did live there, I hid the fact that I am a Were by remaining in my human guise," Novo said, "They hate Were, Dragon-Kin, and a number of the other Firsts."

"Why?" Ryoku asked.

"Its something they picked up from Earth's magical human population," Marius answered, "I don't know how it came about myself, but suddenly according to record there was this influx of those prejudiced purebloods into our world."

"That sucks..." Ryoku said, "That's really a problem..as I don't think that the little one would be able to handle that."

"So...any more bright ideas?" Novo asked.

Ryoku paced around the deck for a while thinking, recalling everything that he had so far learned, when an idea struck him. He stopped and faced his friends.

"The Vanishing Continent...we can go there," Ryoku said.

"Are you mad?" Novo rhetorically asked, "Of course you're mad, you want us to go to the Vanishing Continent!"

"Shh, you'll wake the little one," Marius said, "Tone your outbursts down a little bit."

"Fine," Novo said pushing off Marius who had managed to surround Novo's head with all his appendages, "Ryoku, I already told you of the dangers of venturing near it, we were almost attacked last time. Why there?"

"There's a temple which is more like a shrine to Aetas there right," Ryoku said.

"There is...but what does that have to do with anything?" Novo asked, avoiding Marius' attempts to grab onto his head again.

"Well...I'm sure no one bothers him...so we could maybe ask him for a favor...or in Marius' case another one," Ryoku said.

"Oh right..forgot I did that.." Marius said calming down a little bit, enough to get him to sit down on the deck and play with some handy marbles.

"Y-you've both m-met H-Him?" Novo asked in disbelief, "H-how? W-when? W-why?"

"In Earth, in the past to be more precise," Marius said, "I needed to go home, and for some reason Ryoku over there," he nodded to Ryoku, "Needed to see Him too."

"Yea, we've both met him, rather young looking too," Ryoku said, "One of His adopted sons introduced me."

Novo immediately passed out, leaving Ryoku and Marius to play exploding snap while waiting for the cat-man to regain consciousness. Which took the better part of an hour.

"G-guys...I had this really weird dream.." Novo said upon waking, a little groggy at first, but he gained control of his motor skills enough to stand and move over to the two.

"About us meeting Lord Aetas?" Marius rhetorically asked, "That was no dream, and if you faint on me, I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Err...so..now what?" Novo asked, leaning against the protective barrier which separaded deck from water.

"We go to the Vanishing Continent, and have either Marius or the little one request divine assistance," Ryoku said, "You two've told me how much Aetas loves children."

"Yes, but this is a little bit war related, and Aetas detests wars," Novo said.

"Which does not explain why he participated in one before I met him," Ryoku said.

"What?!" Novo exclaimed, forcing Marius to mummafy Novo's head with toilet paper.

But it was too late as the three of them heard a scream from within the cabin. All three led by Ryoku entered the cabin.

"Its alright little one," Ryoku said, still in Dragon-Kin form, hugging her he said, "I'm here...shh..."

"I..I..I thought you left me.." she cried into his shoulder..

"I didn't leave you, little one, I was just outside," Ryoku said, reassuring the child that he would not leave her, "I promised to protect you if the bad man came, how will I do that if I leave you?"

She calmed down after that. Then Ryoku remembered that he didn't know her name, and that he couldn't keep calling her little one, even if she was.

"Little one," Ryoku said, getting her to focus all her attention on him, if she wasn't already.

"Y-yes?" she said, hesitantly.

"What is your name?" Ryoku asked, "I can't keep calling you little one."

"My father named me Lavina," she told him.

"Nice to meet you Lavina," Ryoku said, "I am Ryoku, and those two by the door are my friends, they'll protect you too."

"I'm Novo," the cat-man introduced himself.

"'N I'm Marius," the trader said and bowed, "I also know that you lil one are a princess."

"H-how?" she asked.

"I'd heard of you from friends of mine who lived here before all this happened," he said, "Perhaps you've heard of 'em, Coro and Cairo."

"I..I knew them...they always visited court..." she said, "I don't know where they are..sorry.."

"S'alright princess," Marius said.

"Back to what we were talking about earlier, before we forget," Novo said interrupting, "Vanishing continent?"

"Lavina," Ryoku said, "We're going to be heading for the Vanishing Continent, ok?"

"Uhm...but the merfolk..." she said a little scared, she'd heard about what happened there from her history lessons.

"I'll protect you from them too," Ryoku said, "But we need you to do something there."

"W-what?"

"We need you to ask Aetas for help," he said, then asked, "Can you do that for us?"

"yes," she said meekly, "But what if he doesn't listen? I'm so little."

"Then at least you tried," Marius said, "He listened to me, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

"He listened to you?" she asked him, awe shining in her eyes.

"Yea, Ryoku too," he said.

"How 'bout you, Novo?" she asked.

"Not that lucky," he said.

"Oh.."

"Tis alright, lil lady," Novo said, "When all this mess is over, I'll try and talk to him too."

"Okay," she said a little happily, granting them the sight of her smile.

It was at that time that Novo noticed darkness approaching.

"Ryoku, get us out of here," Novo said.

"Why? What's up?" he asked, letting go of Lavina and standing up.

"Darkness approaches...those that did this might want to finish the job, as Nightmares are more powerful at night," Novo said.

"Up for another jump?" Marius asked.

"Not enough power for another one," Ryoku said, "I'll fly us out of here, Marius direct me."

"Gotcha," Marius said, "What'll Novo and Lavina do?"

"I'll make sure Marius doesn't fall off, while Lavina stays in the cabin," Novo said.

"B-but.." the litte one said.

"No buts," Novo said with finality, "Its too dangerous on deck, especially at night. Plus, you need to rest."

"ok..." she agreed reluctantly..and watched as the three men went outside, Marius leaving her some toys to play with.

#

He'd managed to thrwart the plans of the seeker of the Dagger of Time. His spy had told him of the party's plans of acquiring some Dragon armor for when the seeker transformed and would eventually have to do battle in that form of his. Too bad he, Dranos, had stole quite a few of the blades before sinking the entire continent.

Nightmares made sure to pray to their gods before perfoming any acts of war against another race. It was through prayer that they were able to oppose any force against them so effectively. They went into battle with all the protections that their Patrons could offer then, which was a lot more than those that didn't bother to ask for help from their Patrons.

It was an unfair advantage, but it was war, and all was fair in war, Dranos cared not for love, as he was assured his immortality and needed no heirs to continue his reign.

His spy had also just reported that the group had acquired the sole surviving heir to the throne of the Dragon-Kin race, how pitiful it was that such a powerful race had to fall only due to some potential threat.

What could a child possibly contribute to the party and their cause. How would such an insignificant child be able to help.

He would admit that letting that Were prince live was a minor mistake, but a mistake that would be righted once he bore of the entertainment he got out of interfering with the party's plans.

There was also the report that they were heading for the Vanishing Continent, while the Merfolk would possibly rid the world of the meddleson mortals, he wanted to still have a hand in their possible demise, and as it was nearing night, he would dispatch a tiny fraction of his aerial forces to do some damage to the group, allow them a sliver of hope, then letting the merfolk finish the job.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter fifteen**_

_*_

_*_

All they had were the stars and one very special map. Navigation at its hardest, as the world of Aetas comprised of many unseen dangers, and meddlesome higher powers. Ryoku had to fly higher than he had ever imagined possible for one such as he, they flew above the clouds, allowing for the moon and stars to light the way. While at the same time rendering the Nightmares that might attack them normal, and not powered by the effects of not the night per se but the darkness the world was bathed in.

For a few hours after launching in the air, things had gone smoothly, or as smoothly as things could go considering that Novo and Marius had to argue when it came to direction and they had nearly lost the map to the winds on a few occassions forcing Ryoku drop the boat a few times to fly after the blasted thing.

Lavina had to be strapped securely to her bunk bed several times during the trip in order to make sure that she wouldn't fly off the boat due to the number of times that the dynamic duo lost the map. While strapped to the bunk bed she had a bunch of toys to keep her occupied, as well as a few books to read. Dragon-Kin aged slower and matured slower than most races, while she looked like a little girl, to humans, or Earthlings for that matter, she would be twenty years old. But the Dragon-Kin had a different system that met the needs or coincided with their internal clocks. Lavina was only eight years old following the Dragon-Kin calendar.

She found the bumpy ride quite enjoyable, that was until she had to go potty, something which was not a problem for the three males. Novo and Marius could just point their hoses over the sides fo the boat, while Ryoku could just drop the boat for a while and make it rain somewhere. The only way they could think of for her to do it was to descend to the ocean and drop her into the water for her to be able to actually relieve herself.

They had to do that a few times for some reason, but at least that was only for the first few hours of the journey. Novo, Marius, and Ryoku only had to worry about protecting each other from the things in the water. Sure there seemed to be no dangers in the air, but in the water...there were lots. From sharks the size of the Titanic to Ushi-Oni, which are half octopus-half bull creatures, think minotaur plus kraken.

All those times Lavina was unaware of the battles the three men had to participate in, as she tended to do a little underwater exploring while the guys finished their fights. She also had yet to see Ryoku in his original human form, which she would have been able to see had she not gone exploring on her own, as he had a tendency to revert to his human form in order for him to really enjoy beating the crap out of some of the denizens of the deep, like the few merrows and grindylows that they met.

Day and night were relative, the tims of both halves of the day depended on where in the world one was, and in what direction one was going. In the case of Ryoku and friend, the way to the Vanishing Continent was covered by night, by darkness.

Half way into the journey was when things began to be more perilous in the skies. Ryoku's caught a glimpse of something moving in the distance, as he didn't know what it was he instructed Novo and Marius to prepare themselves in case of an attack, and to watch out for the possible arrival of hostile forces. They were only three able bodied fighters in their group of four, and only one of them could fly, Lavina was still too young to tranform into a dragon and soar alongside Ryoku.

As the minutes passed by, the movement in the distance became clearer and clearer the closer the two forces got to each other.

"S-shit!" Novo exclaimed when he realized what they were to be facing.

"What is it?" Marius asked him, while eyes the approching shapes.

"I..I know what they are!" Novo said, "They're malachi!"

"Novo explain, and don't forget to mention any weaknesses!" Ryoku said.

"Malachi are some kind of demon and dragon hybrid," Novo said hurriedly, "They have the body and wings of a dragon, but no tail, their torsos are dark green and fleshy, but their arms and legs are as tough as steel and end in the sharpest of claws you'll ever enounter.."

"Get to the point Novo! They're getting closer!" Ryoku said.

"Their heads looked like squids complete with tentacles, and they can cause madness at a glance," Novo stated.

"Any weaknesses at all?" Marius shouted into his friend's ear.

"Well aside from that gaze of theirs which needs eye contact, they're close quarters types," Novo said.

"Ryoku! Roast them!" Marius shouted.

"On it!" Ryoku shouted, inhaled, and spat out ball after ball of fire, each one slamming into their targets.

"That was a bad idea..." Novo said.

"Why? We just took out a few of them?" Marius asked, as Ryoku continued his bombardment.

"They're cousins to the gremlins!" Novo shouted, "Ryoku! Stop the fireballs! You're making everything worse!"

Ryoku immeditately stopped, then gave his attention to his friend.

"Why? I've taken several dozen out of the picture," Ryoku stated.

"You know what a gremlin is?" Novo asked.

"Sure, cute little things, feed 'em after midnight and they turn into monsters," Ryoku said recalling a movie he had watched, "Wet 'em and breed 'em, why?"

"Malachi are to fire as Gremlins are to water!" Novo shouted.

"Shit!" Marius and Ryoku shouted.

"Don't they have any weaknesses?" Ryoku asked.

"I don't know! I've never fought one!" Novo shouted.

"Well my friends, we are about to," Marius stated as he pulled out two automatically reloading shotguns, then began filling their attackers with lead, "Attack!"

"Novo, Lavina!" Ryoku shouted as he was forced to let go of the boat with his arms, which left his legs doing all the lifting.

"I'm on it!" Novo shouted back as he grabbed hold of a halbred, which he didn't know how it got on board and just chalked it up to Marius and the ways of the Monopolians and their amazing ability to keep an unlimited number of items on their person.

He rushed to the entrance of the cabin opened the door and locked himself inside with the princess.

"What's going on outside?" she asked him.

"Attack," Novo said, "Just stay in your bunk and you should be fine."

"But what about Mari and Ryo?" she asked.

"They should be fine," Novo said, trying not to let his doubt seep into his voice.

"What are they fighting?" she asked for some reason.

"I doubt you've heard of them as they're native to the Misty and Frost forests," Novo said, "Malachi."

"M-Malachi?" she said, shuddering.. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, its nothing to worry about, Ryoku and Marius will find a way to beat them," Novo said trying to reassuring the girl whose panic grew by the second.

"But you can't kill them! They're practically immortal! They've got that belt that keeps them alive!" she said.

"Can you repeat that last part again?" Novo said, hope gleaming in his eyes as he kneeled beside her bunk.

"They've got that belt that keeps them alive..why?" she asked.

"Thank you!" Novo shouted and hugged her, "Stay in here until either myself, Marius, or Ryoku return!"

He picked up his somewhat discarded halbred and left the cabin, locking the door on his way out and meeting his very first malachi. He swung his halbred at its shoulder, severing the arm from the body. Its pained cry gaining the attention of the busy duo.

The cat-man didn't give the malachi the time to recover, even though its arm was beginning to regrow it looked to be a painful process, he slammed his weapon on the belt that hung around the monster's waist and watched as it wailed a dying wail. It quickly dissolved before his very eyes, its remains being absorbed into the belt. Eventually the belt too disappeared, leaving only the buckle behind as proof of the monster's existence.

"Remove the belts!" Novo shouted as he attacked his next malachi.

His two companions after seeing his success at beating the monsters followed his lead, and soon it was raining belt buckles, all of which kept landing on the deck of the boat.

The fighting continued well into the night, Novo and Marius taking turns resting as they were the only ones of the three that could afford to. Ryoku was the only one that could not rest as he had the responsibility of keeping them in the air, and while simply letting go of the boat would allow him to maneuver more freely, it would kill him friends in the process. So he just kept on fighting, allowing himself to run on adrenaline and magic, energies which he was steadily running out of. He would have been able to deal more damage if he was in a more humanoid state, but he was not.

While in his dragon form, not all magics were available to him, it did not mean that he couldn't cast spells, it just meant that there were some spells that he was unable to perform in such a state without draining him dry or forcing him to revert back to his human form and in the end killing him and his companions as they were hundreds if not thousands of feet up in the air.

Ryoku had tried to summon the belts off of the things, but that didn't work as well as he thought it would, as the belts and their owners came flying at him, causing him to freeze them in mid flight. A tactic that actually prooved useful as the one that eventually were hit by either Marius or Novo shatttered, leaving their buckles intact, but everything else of them destroyed. But after that first batch the remaining ones seemed to have adapted to the breath causing it to simply flow off of them instead of doing anything to them. Must have been a survival instinct or so Ryoku believed, and it was, except what he didn't know was that it was temporary.

Expeliarmus didn't work as well either, as they only managed push the blighters away, reductos were blocked by those arms of their, and the killing curse was simply too hard to do without an actualy wand.

There were several hundred of the blighters still engaging him in mortal combat, and he was growing tired quickly. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He roared.

It had the desired effect of causing the blighters to scatter, and fly a ways away from him and the boat. A roar of rage doused with magic really did the trick. It bought enough time for Ryoku to once more grab hold of the boat and fly, no longer in place, but down. He blindingly spiralled his way to whateve lay beneath the clouds, sometime during his descent and wish to escape the malachi he passed out.

#

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, it could have been eons since she's first been placed under whatever spell her cousin had put her under. Cousin, a term which they began using after the Great Paradigm Shift, was the term used when speaking about former brothers and sisters whose interactions with one another was more suitable to acquaintances that siblings. Only those that actually interacted with one another called themselves brothers or sisters. They were all family, but most were very distant with one another.

It came as a shock to all the higher powers when they all realized just how much they were being babied by Aetas. There was a thousand years of almost total chaos, one of the most controlled of all things in the world. After some time she had been forced to reel in her own powers and responsibilities, she along with one of her sisters had the task of bringing peace and stability back into the world.

They had achieved that goal a thousand years later, they had managed to calm the masses of panic filled people, as well as restore chaos to the order.

She recalled all that, but also recalled treachery among the ranks, there were those that were not content to simply rule the world in their father's stead, there were those that did not want to share the world. There were those that not only wanted to solidify their power, but also solidify their control over the world of mortals.

She and her sister were once again tasked in keeping the peace as ever their cousin in charge of peace keeping was being bullied by some of the rest. But just about they were to begin weaving their spells and enchantments, as they were about to steer destructive thoughts to more productive things, five gods ambushed her and put her under some spell. One which she had only just managed to break.

She knew who they were, but one of their number she had thought would never seek war again.

Metus, God of Fear, spent part of his time governing Vieux Ville one of their father's vacation homes and cities on Earth. She had seen his eyes, there was a madness in them, she did not know the cause, but she knew that it was unnatural.

The others were easy to identify, her sister had worked with them before. Alric, God of Nightmares. Agonioso, God of Agony. Somnium, God of Dreams, and Viluppo, her twin and God of Chaos.

Five gods had cornered her in her own home, an island that followed the Continent of Confusion wherever it went, which was quite random. They had then knocked her out via conventional means, Agonioso slammed a sledgehammer on her head, then cast their spells of dreamless sleep.

Now that she had awakened she knew full well what those five, or four, had plotted and planned. They were decimating the world, eradicating all opposition. They may not have the power to unmake their fellow gods, but they had enough to incapacitate them, some she could not locate with her powers.

Many of the peace loving, and the neutral were gone, vanished, most likely they were like her, put into dreamless sleep. With her out of the picture, her twin brother took up the task of ruling in her stead, which aided in their quest of world domination.

Of the twenty-seven First races, there were a scattered few remaining, but amongst them the Nightmares reigned supreme, followed by the seemingly untouchable Mages, then the Moleculites their continent being too troublesome to track, the Wights the allies of the Nightmares, and the Monsters, these five made up the most powerful races left in the world.

With so many of the races scattered throughout the world, and with so many gods comatose, she knew that the world was nearing its end, and that if something was not done, then Aetas would soon become a legend, then a myth, and become a fairytale, until he was no more, semi-erased from the anals of history, while full control of the world landed in the laps of five gods.

But knowing all this and more didn't help her in her present predicament. She had been placed under powerful enchantments, it would have taken something quite accidental to have awakened her, or for someone to dare tresspass on her island. She was sure that the five had also warded her island from any visitors in case someone tried to wake her up. Well, someone or something did wake her up, and she was determined to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter sixteen**_

_*_

_*_

Ryoku woke up only to find himself in a familiar place. He was in a familiar white room, white walls, ceiling, floor, bed, bedsheets, the whole enchilada. He was in a clinic or infirmary of sosrts, but what really made it familiar was the man sitting across from his bed, staring at him with a comic book in hand.

"Master Alex..?" Ryoku asked bewildered as to why he was seeing his teacher of many things, as well as why he was back in West World Crossworld.

"Finally...guess what..you almost failed," he said, "Your spiralling descent saved your friends, as they landed on a floating island, but you on the otherhand landed on something else.."

"Something that left me more broken than before?" Ryoku asked.

"Only physically this time," Alex said, "You slammed into a pieces of rock that split you in two, literally into two halves, and in your dragon form to boot."

"So..I'm dead then...but if I'm dead..why am I here, and not in Crossworld, and how did I only almost fail?" Ryoku said sitting up, and no ache or phantom pain.

"You are not dead, you did die though, but thanks to yours truly you are alive," Alex said, "But I had to tweak your body a little bit..as well as your magic.."

"Tweak?" Ryoku asked confused as to how or why.

"I increased your magic to demi-god levels, but had to place limiters on your body in order to use some of the powers, power levels, and abilities," Alex explained, "I found that your rather limited ability to perform magic subconsciously while in your animagus form to be quite dangerous with the mission and test I have given you. I had underestimated Somnium, while a rather minor threat to myself, he and his pose a major threat to your continued existence."

"Somnium..I think I've heard that name before," Ryoku said.

"He is the God of Dreams of Aetas, one of Aetas' many sons," Alex said, "But at the moment he is the most powerful. But you need not worry about him for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I'm adding some things to your mission," Alex said.

"What things? Why the alteration?" Ryoku asked, "What about my friends?"

"Your friends are fine, though they will be travelling on a different path from you," Alex said, then reassured his young protege, "But worry not, your paths will one day cross again."

"So..My ultimate goal remains the same, I must retrieve the Dagger of Time...so what else must I do?" Ryoku said.

"You are to seek out Aetas...He is Lord Crius' former student in a way, he is a god, stronger than most due to having his own personal reality to rule over, but even he has weaknesses," Alex said.

"Weaknesses?"

"One of which is his semi-reliance on belief and prayer," Alex explained, "It is something which he incorporated into his world, in a way an anchor to his continued strength, a purpose in a manner of speaking. Due to recent events his power has been waning, his power over his world that is, even should your friends find a shrine or temple, there will be little that he will be able to do concerning aid."

"Why?"

"Five of his children, or four as one has gone mad, are attempting and succeeding to nullify Aetas' hold on his own creation, on his own reality," Alex said, "I give you the task of finding Aetas, and gaining his blessings in order to succeed in the mission of saving his world."

"Being a god, being his world, his reality, why did he not do anything before, like the time that I met him?"

"At the time, he thought nothing of it, after all, one such a I sent you to deal with the problem," Alex said, "I have far more power than he, while Lord Crius has more power than I."

"Then.."

"He made a vow of absolute neutrality," Alex explained, "Even if he was aware of his children's actions, which he is, he would not act. He could not and can not act, in leaving his children his world, his legacy, he cut himself off nearly completely from his world. His link being too small, and his powers waning, he can do nothing to ensure the continued survival of his creations."

"So...how am I supposed to save his world, when he himself cannot?"

"Find him on Earth, which is where he is, ask for his blessings," Alex instructed, "He has done everything in his power to ensure that even though he would like to once again help, he cannot act directly. Since his link is as weak as it is presently, even the powers granted to him by prayers and belief are no longer able to reach him. He grows weaker by the day."

"But he once appointed a savior, he chose a champion to face the darkness, why can't he do so again?"

"He has never chosen a champion," Alex said, then explained, "King Sol was not his champion, but Felicity's chamption, she is the Goddess of Luck, who unfortunately is no longer consciously active, her brothers have incapacitated her and Malum God of Misfortune. Aetas has never in his life chosen a champion, he has never selected an avatar."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You are to petition to become his avatar," Alex stated, "Demand it of him if you have to, do everything in your power to get such a position, to get the honor, for you will need the added blessings of being an avatar to defeat your foe."

"So..of the four..it is Somnium who is the most power hungry of the lot?"

"He appears to be," Alex said.

"Does he have an avatar?" Ryoku asked.

"He does...but I do not know who or what...or even his or her powers," Alex admitted, "My information is rather limited, the powers of chaos in play are shrouding the truth in that reality from me."

"So we are in the future?"

"No, we are in the present," Alex said, "The future that you will be going to is both the future and the present at the same time. It is a possible future, but it is the only future where you will be able to gain the Dagger of Time."

"When do I leave?" Ryoku said, finding some more will and determination in himself, as well as wanting to save the world, since the only one who has the power is unable to himself.

"Now."

#

"My lord!" a messenger called out.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy," Somnium said as he watched things progress in the mortal plane.

"The shrines sir! The shrines are fading!" the messenger said.

"Shrines? Whose?"

"His sir, His shrines are fading!" the messnger clarified, "Not only that sir, the others are as well."

"They're fading...they're finally fading..." Somnium said to himself in slight disbelief, then spoke to the messenger, "And mine?"

"Intact sir, every one," the messenger reported.

"Then the End is near," Somnium stated, "What of the Nest? Do the firebirds still burn?"

"Their ashes litter the Nest, none have ressurected," the messenger said, then hesitantly asked, "He is dying then...?"

"Let us hope not," Somnium said, "Should He perish...Inform me as soon as the last shrine vanishes.."

"Yes sir," the messenger said, then left Somnium's abode.

When the messenger was no longer within his presence, he turned to face three mirrors. Within the mirrors were the visages of three of his brethren.

"The world is almost ours," Alric, God of Nightmares, said, "The mists have begun to spread out encasing half the world."

"The others are fading as well?" Vipullo, God of Chaos, said, "They were too weak, even my twin. Soon all will fade and we shall reshape this world in our own images and likenesses."

"My messenger has brought me news as well," Agonioso, God of Agony, said.

"What news is this?" Somnium asked.

"I am unsure what kind of news it can be considered as, "Agonioso said, "Our shrines have vanished, but our Temples remain, but a black mist has been seen creeping inward."

"A black mist you say," Alric said, "Any other news?"

"I had our comatose family members looked at," he said, "Merlin is gone.."

"Magic is waning? The Mages are slated to fall soon," Alric stated.

"I will have my avatar erase those foolish magicians," Somnium said, "Their imagination feeds not my powers."

"What of the Dagger of Time? Has its wherebouts been located yet?" Viluppo asked.

"I had almost forgotten about that dagger," Somnium said, "There has yet to be news of its whereabouts or its condition, but when this all began my avatar had chanced upon its hiding place, but dared not retrieve it as His powers were still strong in our world."

"Should that dagger be lost forever, who knows what will happen to even us," Alric said, "The final link to existence, the final proof of His power."

"He should not vanish completely, lest we vanish as well," Agonioso said, "We must at least keep the name, to keep the balance."

"I agree," Somnium said, "It is essential to keep the balance, for that is the most important lesson He ever taught us."

"Has anyone located the God of Time?" Viluppo voiced a question he had been dreading to ask.

"No news," Somnum said, "Had any of us found this illusive God, we would all have been informed."

"What happens now? Do we wait for the end?" Alric asked.

"For now we wage war on the Mages," Somnium said, "Should the God of Time battle us, then we will finally have control of the flow, and render most of the powers of the dagger useless."

*

As the four gods discussed their next moves, and the state of the world, another god waited for the end as he knew that it drew nearer and nearer, closer and closer. He had watched his own reality fail, he had watched the last of his siblings fall into nothingness. Even their God of Time perished, the balance broken, the reality destroyed.

He had managed to escape the implosion of his reality, he had managed to evade annihilation. He had escaped to his _uncle_'s reality, and after watching his father leave them be, leave them to their own devices, cut them off from him. He had decided that his _uncle_ must not care much for his own reality as well, he must not care for his children. Which meant that he did not care for his own reality, thus needed to be destroyed.

His name was Split the God of Discord of a Failed Reality, he was the last of that reality, left alone for too long, he had gone mad. He had arrived during the time that Metus, God of Fear, was conflicted due to his father's actions. Metus was open for attack, and Split did attack.

He tore into the God's soul, and encased it with his own, thus leaving only a shell, one which he could control. From there he infected the other four, four of the most powerful and untrusted gods for some past transgressions.

Then he met the avatar of dreams, Dranos. The best pawn by which he would destroy reality with. Such a perfect little pawn, wholeheartedly accepting the fate of the world. Once destroyed it would be recreated, and he, Dranos, would rule. Dranos was promised to rule, and rule he would, a reality deviod of harmony, not even chaos would survive the destruction.

"The latest would be hero has been slain," Dranos reported to his secret master, "The Lord of Dreams knows not that I am here."

"Good, time grows near," Split said, "This reality is nearing its end. Aetas cared not for the world, which leaves it to us to destroy it."

"He left us to rot, a thousand years of the gods gibbering and causing the world to waste away," Dranos agreed, "We shall destroy the uncaring one, destroy him completely, then you, my Lord, shall take his place in the heavens and in the hells."

"I shall," Split said, "Continue as planned, destroy the world in my name."

"It shall be done."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter seventeen**_

_*_

_*_

When they awoke one of the first things that caught their attention was the absence of one of their number. Ryoku was not among them, he was gone. Marius and Novo told Lavina to stay in the remains of the boat, while they went out in search of their missing friend, but after more than eight hours of continuous searching, they were forced to give up as they had found no trace of their companion and friend.

"He's no where to be found," Novo said, "He's gone.."

"What do we do now?" Marius wondered aloud.

"We continue with what we set out to do," Novo said, "He would have wanted us to finish this quest."

"He saved us, at cost of his life," Marius said somberly, "I'll keep moving forward."

"He's not gone, he's not," Lavina said, unable to accept such a possible loss, "He promised to protect me."

"He is still with us in spirit," Novo said, "So..he's not gone."

"Yes, his spirit is still with us," Marius said trying to reassure the child, "He's not truly gone."

"See, he's not gone," she said.

They continued to lend each other some strength as they believed to have lost Ryoku in the fight.

But then Marius had a thought, one that could prove to be quite problematic to them, and prove to possibly hinder them in proceeding with their quest.

"Uh..Novo..do you know how we can get off this island?" Marius asked.

"Sure, we fix up the boat, and move it to water," Novo answered, "Why?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble bud, but we're on a floating island if you didn't notice during our earlier search," Marius informed him.

"Now that is a problem," Novo said..

The two men tried to come up with a plan as to how they would get off the island, while they did that they set up a camp of sorts around their damaged vessel.

While they did their thing, and since there were no apparent dangers on the floating island, Lavina decided to explore, and search for Ryoku on her own.

As she explored on her own, she came upon a small pond, one whose waters were crystal clear. But she also found that there was nothing in it, just mud. As she had not bathed in quite a while, she took of her clothes to take a little dip, it wasn't like anyone was watching. As she entered the water she noticed that it was actually a little warm, and she quickly ended up relaxing in the pool.

A few minutes of letting the pond cleanse her of her impuritues, she heard some footsteps which sounded like they were getting closer to where she was. She scrambled out of the water and put on her clothes, and for some reason found that she was dry, as well as that she was not alone in the glade where the pond was found.

She stood face to face with a woman, one who wore white clothes, and had just as white hair, she was also very pale, but her skin was not as white as her clothes and hair, and her eyes were golden.

"I see you've been enjoying my cleansing pool," the woman said, "Tell me Lavina, what has become of he who is shrouded in the powers of West World?"

"H-How do you know my name?" Lavina asked, and noticed that her voice sounded as if she had aged a little after the dip in the pond, "W-Who are you?"

"I am Tilata, perhaps you have heard of me," the woman said, "Or perhaps you are more familiar with my cousins, the twin Lords of War. Although you might not call them Lords per se."

"Y-You a-are..I'm sorry, my apologies, I-I didn't know," Lavina said and knelt before the woman, realizing that she was a Goddess, though of what she did not know.

"No need to kneel child," Tilata told her, "Rise child...though I think my pool might have changed you somewhat..."

"Ch-Changed me?" she asked hesitantly as the woman pulled her up, "H-how?"

"Look into my pool, you shall see," she was told, and when Lavina looked she barely recognized herself. No longer did she look a child, she looked nearly grown. Her body had all the muscles in the right places for a female of the Dragon-Kin race, she was lithe, built for speed, and her wings were stronger than the limp things they had been before she took her little dip.

"Perhaps, this is for the best," Tilata said, "For the challenges you will soon be facing...come, I will speak with that Prince and that King."

"Prince and King?"

"Why the Were Prince and the Monopolian King of course, who else?."

The information surprised her enough to cause her to follow the goddess back to the campsite in silence. Upon arrival the two males were shocked into silence as well, but for different reasons. Novo and Marius were surprised at Lavina who they barely recognized.

"L-Lavina? That you?" they asked completely ignoring the goddess in favor of the child that was no longer a child.

"Yup," she said, "I bathed in this magic pond and got older, though not as old as you two, some info has also been dumped into my head, I can use a sword now."

"Hem hem," the goddess said to get their attention, as she was getting irritated that she was not being minded.

"Whoa, who're you?" Novo asked, as they had not found anyone else on the floating island during their search.

"I am Tilata, and your highnesses should know exactly WHAT I am," she said.

"A-Ah ha...he...we are worms!" Novo and Marius began to kowtow, "Unworthy beings! The lowest of the low!"

"Oh, stop that," she told them, "Get up you fools."

"Yes, ma'am," they said and stood at attention.

"I guess that'll have to do for now," she said, "I believe that you are questing for the Dagger of Time, am I correct in my assumption?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

"Well, I can tell you that it is indeed in my father's temple, just not at the one you are familiar with," she said, "But you will not find it, only the Chosen One may find it."

"So...we should just quit in our quest?" Novo asked.

"Oh heavens no," she said, "I'm giving you the task of finding something that will help your friend Ryoku."

"He's alive then?" Lavina asked, hopeful.

"Yes, very much alive...but I do not know where he is as he is hidden away by powers older than even my own father," the goddess said.

"Wait, I thought you didn't know what happened to Ryoku," Lavina said, remembering that she had been asked about him.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you knew, though I am wondering how you knew about West World," she said.

"I don't know, I just assumed that he was who you were talking about," Lavina said.

"Good enough for me," the goddess said, "I will grant your vessel the gift of flight, as well as the ability to allow you to breathe underwater, and bring it along with you."

"Why? For what purpose would that serve?" Marius asked.

"You will need such abilities for what I need you to do," the goddess said, "You are to retrieve a seed from the Merfolk Temple of Time."

"A seed? From the Merfolk Temple of Time?" Novo asked, "I've not heard of a legend about such a seed."

"The only ones that know of its existence are myself, the God of Time, my father, and the Merfolk," the goddess said, "You are to retrieve this seed, there is only one of its kind in existence, and you are to force it down the throat of he who is shrouded by the powers of West World."

"Um..ok..its not like we could decline one such as yourself, my Lady," Novo said, finally relxing, "What's it called? The Seed of Time?"

"Actually..it is not," she said, "It is called the Seed of Satus."

"The Seed of Satus, huh, what does it look like?" Novo asked.

"I know what it looks like," Marius said after removing his head from his mindscape, he had been going through his memories as he had at one time seemed to have encountered a Merfolk merchant that told a story about such a seed.

"What? How? There aren't any legends about the thing," Novo said.

"I'm a trader, the Trader King, didn't you ever wonder why I've got so many of everything?" Marius asked Novo.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Marius said, "I heard its description from a Merfolk merchant when I was a lad. I also remember that to descibe it would mean death for some reason."

"True, true," the goddess said, "It has been cursed by the God of Time, none are allowed to speak of it, unless one was to speak off it to a fellow Merfolk, which was why that merchant died before your eyes, causing you to bury his tale."

"But at least I know what it looks like...while at the same time I dread having to go hunting for it," Marius said shuddering at the memory of what they would have to do to get to it, not to mention the Merfolk that religiously guarded it.

A few minutes of silence later the party of three noticed that the goddess had vanished, but their vessel was made new, and upgraded to boot. It had something which looked like a hot air ballon attached to the top of it, as well as retractable wings on its sides.

Marius examined the controls of the thing and found a lot of nifty little things that the newly improved thing could do. Aside from fly, it really could act like a submarine, it could also launch out elemental balls from a cannon at the front of the thing.

"Well, looks like we've got everything," Lavina said, after finding some clothes that would fit her more comfortably, "When do we set off, rather, where do we go first?"

"Marius?" Novo asked, "Where we headed?"

"The Vanishing Continent," Marius said, "Oh, and Novo, pack up the buckles, we'll need them later."

"If you say so," Novo said and proceeded to do just that.

#

"Blast it!" Dranos shouted as he threw a glass against the wall of his office. He had just found out that his spy had been killed by those malachi. The foolish spectre had actually not hidden away, and decided to keep watch over the battle. He had found out about his spy being dead when a malachi had returned with bits of the spectre hanging from its claws.

"That is the last time I send a shade!" Dranos shouted, thorwing another glass at the wall, he had a few of the things lined up in case of such frustrations.

The only reason he knew that Ryoku and company had lost in the fight, was that the malachi had returned. Their instructions were clear, they were only to return once the party of would be heroes were slain. Should they return with failure, they were to be erased from existence, as was Dranos new power, given to him by his master, Split of Discord.

"What's got you all flustered and frustrated, mine avatar?" Somnium asked as he simply materialised into the room.

"I..Lord Somnium," Dranos greeted, "My spy failed to report back, and I have no other to replace it. Though my malachi did return, confirming my beliefs that the questing hero has been slain."

"I have received no news of his survival as well," Somnium told his avatar, "But I came here for a reason. You are to destroy the Mages, every single one of them. Merlin is gone."

"I hear and obey," Dranos said, "One of my fleets have been stationed near their continent, I shall send word to them at once."

"Do that," Somnium said, "Afterwhich you are to destroy or enslave all the others."

"Understood, sir," Dranos said, "I shall act immediately."

"Do that."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter eighteen**_

_*_

_*_

He felt a sense of deja vu for some reason. It wasn't like he'd ever experienced it sometime in his short life. But being thrown into a wormhole, and spat out the other end felt kind of normal and at the same time not. It was as if someone he was supposed to know had experienced the exact same thing. He didn't know who or how he knew, he just felt like he knew.

The world looked different, he guessed that was what thousands of years did to the world. Gone were the cities and their extra tall buildings, gone were the houses, apartments, gone were the parks. Everything was gone. There was nothing left but green. He didn't know where he had landed, but he knew it was Earth. It was covered in nature.

As he didn't know where Aetas was, he decided to simply begin his search and look for the rapidly weakening god.

He passed by several herds of deer, none of the animals paying him any mind, none of them even viewed him as a threat.

Then he noticed that Earth was devoid of human life, there must have been some sort of fallout or something or some war between nature and man. Or it was possible that man had finally been able to escape some catastrophe and escaped to the stars, Ryoku wasn't sure.

As he searched the land, he found nary a trace of any magical creature, the regular kind or the quibbler kind. He ventured to wonder if it was possible that magic had died out or something, but changed his mind as he saw a lone phoenix streak past his vision. It was startling to actually see one after all this time. But the fact that he even saw was was amazing in of itself, perhaps magic had not died.

He took out his broom from his mindscape and decided to follow the phoenix, and perhaps he'd be able to find the god from overhead. So he mounted his broom and followed the bird, his eyes darting from bird to ground, in case he would miss something or lose sight of the bird. But one thought entered his mind, why did the phoenix not flame its way to its destination, why did it have to fly.

He managed to follow the bird to a volcano, but he had not managed to spot the god on the way. It was a big world, he was sure he was going to have to spend the time searching for the god, but he had to try, he only had days to find the god. Alexandre was sure that he would find the god, but still, the whole world looking for one man was a task which he was unsure that he would be able to accomplish.

Ha landed a few feet away from where the bird landed, and watched, and was allowed to listen to a song. It was a mournful ballad, Ryoku didn't know why it was so, just that it was. It was a long song, and after the last note, the bird burst into flames. He approached the ashes, but he did not find anything but ashes. Phoenixes were supposed to rise out of their ashes, but this one appeared to have died.

Pondering on what had occurred led to him hearing a voice in his soul room of all places. Delving into it he found himself face to beak with the phoenix he had witnessed combust.

"Uh.." he kind of said.

~thank you for listening to my song~ the phoenix said, ~its been a long time since I've seen a human, much more a magical one~

"Why is that? How can I understand you?"

~magic is leaving reality...i think i was the last messenger of Lord Aetas in this world~

"Messenger? Did you say messenger?"

~i did, why?~

"Do you know where I can find him?"

~no i am sorry but i do not know~ after a moment the bird spoke once again ~but do you wizards not have a spell to find people?~

Ryoku blinked a few times, then fell on his ass, as he forgot that little spell, he had used it at least once in his life.

"I kind of forgot about that...but if magic is fleeting, how am I supposed to use it?"

~while i am tethered to this reality, i sense that you are not~

"Ah..I see..thank you."

~no. thank you, you cannot believe how happy i was for someone to listen to my song~

"Be at peace then."

~save my grandfather and that will ease my mind~

"Who..?" but it was too late, the phoenix had disperesed into nothingness.

Back in the real world, out of his mind and his soul, Ryoku pulled out his wand and cast a spell.

"Point me Aetas," Ryoku said, but his wand did not move, he knew he still had a connection to magic, that for him there was still plenty of magic, but for the wand not to have done anything would mean that either Aetas was not the name to use, or that the god had already died.

"Point me Aetas," he tried again, pouring more magic into the spell, hoping for a reaction. The wand spun for a little while, ending up pointing at himself. He didn't know why, but it did.

"Point me Aetas," he tried again, receiving the same result.

He tried some more until he was exhausted, magically exhausted, luckily he was on the slope of a dead volcano, else the predators would have had an easy time getting to him had he been on the ground.

But before welcoming the blackness he tried one last time.

"point me harry potter," he whispered, before blanking out he saw the wand spin its fastest, and instead of pointing at himself it pointed in another direction.

#

They had made excellent time, arriving at the remains of the Vanishing Continent. What they had found was not what they had been looking for. There were dead bodies floating near where the shrine should have been. The bodies were those of Merfolk, there were so many of them. They looked like they had fought each other to death, even when they were dying they appeared to have continued fighting.

There were literally hundreds of them, probably more than half the population of Merfolk had died in the fighting.

"There are so many of them..." Lavina said, while she had the knowledge of how to fight, she had never seen so many dead in her life.

"The ocean has absorbed their blood," Marius said, "Their blood which is the color and consistency of water..."

"Why did they do this..." Novo wondered.

"They were probably attacked by something else," Marius concluded, "Probably blumes, but I don't know how those things could have gotten here...unless malachi brought them..."

"Blumes?" Lavina asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Blumes are creatures that are native to Twilight...imagine a chicken but without the wings, and instead of a beak, there is a mouth surrounded by what look to be petals," Marius said, "I encountered one once, their pollen contains some mind control properties."

"Then what you are saying is that they were somehow ordered to order these people into attacking one another?" Novo asked.

"And the malachi made them go mad in order for them to move on," Lavina concluded as well, then asked, "But why..?"

"Cleansing..its probably the Nightmares that set this up," Novo said, "They're the cause of everything these days."

"It would be safe to assume that they're eradicating the rest of the races," Marius said, "Their last stop will be the Mages...we have to hurry."

"What do we do? The shrine is no longer here.." Lavina said.

"We don't need the shrine, and I doubt Lord Aetas would answer us or help us for that matter," Marius said, "Novo, grab four buckles, and place them on where the shrine used to be."

"Is there a shape that I need to make?" Novo asked as he jumped out of the boat.

"They have to all touch each other," Marius instructed, and Novo followed those instructions.

"What now?" Lavina asked.

"Novo, splash some water onto the buckles then get on the boat as fast as you can," Marius instructed, and handed Lavina a buckle, while he held onto two more.

As soon as water hit the buckles the remaining piece of land began to sink, not gradually, but like there was nothing holding it up. Novo jumped onto the boat, landing on all fours. Marius handed him a buckle.

"Treat the buckle as a medallion, they are the keys that will ensure safe passage into the labyrinth like place we are going to pass through," Marius said.

The suddeness of the sinking of the island caused a massive whirlpool to form, one which dragged the boat down into the depths of the ocean. Marius and Novo were able to activate the submarine functions just before they went under the waves.

The whirlpool dragged the boat all the way to the bottom of the ocean, before dissipating, and the water calming.

"We are here," Marius announced.

"Where is here exactly?" Lavina asked.

"I can see it," Novo said looking out a porthole, "The temple is a few meters away!"

"We're not passing there," Marius said.

"Why not?" Lavina asked, "Its just there."

"That isn't the temple we are going to, that is the Temple of Dreams, we are heading for the Temple of Time, which is located beneath the ocean floor, a few hundred meters below the ocean floor," Marius said.

"What? Damn.." Novo said, "How are we gonna get there then? Swim? Dig?"

"The Merfolk created ways to enter the Temple, but ever since the seed was bestowed upon them, they haven't bothered to keep the passageways, and actually destroyed them," Marius said.

"Then how are we going to get to this underwater-undergound temple?" Novo asked, having never encountered such a predicament as they were presently in.

"We will be using the tunnels buried long ago by some of the water creatuers," Marius said, "One known as Stealth."

"Stealth? Serisouly, its really called that?" Novo asked.

"Yes," Marius said, "It is called that because it has be ability to turn invisible. It has two scissor pincirs which it uses to dig its tunnels, and it uses vibrations to tell where it is going."

"So..how do we access these tunnels?" Novo asked.

"We blow a hole in the ground," Marius said, "As that will attract the attention of the remaining Merfolk one of us will have to stay behind to guard the boat."

"I'll stay," Novo said, "I bought the boat, I'm staying with the boat..."

"Ok, no time to argue anyway," Marius said, then used the boat's cannon to blow a hole in the ocean floor, "Let's get out of here Lavina."

True enough what remained of the Merfolk race raced to the site of the blast, only to be met with Novo's halbred.

Marius and Lavina swimming their way into the hole, with weapons, and items, and buckles with them.

After a few meters they met up with their first ever Stealth, the thing really was stealthy, but a quick slash with a sword, and it was cut in two, dead.

They continued their swim, until Marius motioned for them to stop. They may have had the ability to breathe under water, but that didn't mean that they could talk. Which was why Marius used some basic sign language which all royals were familiar with.

_Up ahead there is a leviathan...one of those serpentile dragons of the deep...can you transform into a dragon? _Marius asked his accomplice.

_I can, why? Do you want me to fight it?_ Lavina asked.

_I want you to kill it _Marius said, _But I know that you are not powerful enough to do so, which is why you need to weaken it enough to place twenty-six buckles on its body, on the twenty-six large diamond shaped scales on its body._

_While I do this, what will you do? s_he asked.

_I will move onwards..into the temple..the leviathan's defeat is the key to enter the temple..the door will only be open for a short time, which is why I will go on ahead while you fight, _Marius explained.

_Good luck then,_ Lavina said as she transformed into the form of a Royal Dragon. Purple scales glistened even though there was no real light, black horms adorned her head like a crown. Black claws on her paws, and her wings were folded over her form, as if they were armor.

Marius left her to her fight as he quickly made his way into the temple behind the beast, and swam further inside until he reached a door. He knew that it was not the last obstacle, as there would be one more.

*

Novo had never thought that he would ever do battle once again with one of the other First races. He had fought against the Mages, and now he was fighting with the remnants of the Merfolk, and they were mad in more ways than one.

At first he had tried reasoning with them, but they would not listen, they refused to listen, refused to see reason. They attacked. They were like sharks during a feeding frenzy, they went berserk, some of them killing their own comrades just to get to him, to have a chance at killing him. He knew then and there that there was nothing else he could do, but kill them all. He just hoped he had the strength to.

They came at him left right front and back. They used tridents, glorified gardening tools, knives, swords, spears, pikes, anything that they had that they knew they could mortally wound, decapitate, mutilate, or completely destroy a person with. Had they still been slightly sane, they might have used their slight control over the water and waves to kill him, or called on some creatures of the deep to attack him. But they had gone over the deep end. They were insane, and they needed killing.

Novo obliged their need to die. He indiscriminately killed them, each and everyone one of them died by his hand. He slew them in the twos, he filled the waters with their blood.

He let not a single one of them touch his flesh, but they tore his clothes and his armor. But in retaliation, he tore out their hearts. He crushed them with all his might. Though the pressure of the deep should have killed him, this was Aetas with its different rules, plus there was a war being raged above the surface, above the waves, the gods had more important things to do. They had more important concerns than a few minor laws.

An hour or three of fighting later, Novo had successfully commited genocide. He had singlehandedly wiped out the remnants of a once proud race, he had wiped out one of the First races.

He moved sluggishly to the boat, got in, and went straight for his bunk bed. Go on it, placed his head in his hands, and wept for all the lives he had taken.

He was a prince, who had slaughtered a nation. He was unable to protect his nation, and he now hoped that he could help save the world. All the while thinking if it would still be worth it. How was the world worth saving if there was the possibility of there being no one in the world at the end of the quest.

*

She really didn't know what she was getting herself into. But she knew that she could be killed in the process, something which she would try to avoid with all her might. She was possibly the last of her race, and being such meant that she would be responsible with its future. But even though she could be the last of her race, she could start a new one.

The leviathan was unlike anything she had ever encountered in her short life. It was huge as it was long. As a princess she had been taught how to recognize the different kinds of dragons, as she was Dragon-Kin. Leviathans being among the dragons. A water dragon to be exact. The one that she had to fight was massive.

The only conclusion that she could think of as to how such a thing could have grown so massive was that it had been blessed in some way by the God of Time, whoever that god was as his identity had never been taught, and no priests ever preached about him.

It appeared to be sleeping, but she couldn't really tell if it really was, as it lay unmoving, she sought out those scales. Twenty-six in total, why that number, it was imperfect, it had one missing. She decided not to dwell on such details and proceeded to find the scales.

After finding all twenty-six scales, she thought that she was home free, she began to wonder why there seemed to be no trouble, it was too easy she mused. That was until she tried to get to the temple itself. The door had been opened she was sure, but apparently the guardian only reacted after the door was opened. The leviathan had been charged with hindering any that sought the seed from actually reaching it.

'_You thought that it would be that easy? Heh Heh Heh Heh,_' she heard a rumbling voice in her mind, '_I am pleased to note that you are a dragon...a pathetic one at that..you did not take advantage of my sleeping form. If you had, you would have had a chance to reach the doors._'

She spared him no words, and simply engaged him in battle. Not that she could have spoken any way. Words were distractions in battle, and when battling something so massive, she couldn't afford to be distracted one bit.

For something so huge, it moved surprisingly fast, it weaved its way aroung all of her attacks, her blade, grew alongside her, but even with its sharpened edge it was no match for such a monster's scales.

'_You think that toothpick will harm me? HA! You think to tire me? HA! It will be too late once you manage to tire me!_' it shouted in her mind.

She tried not to be distracted, but such a loud proclamation distracted her long enough for the monster to slam her against the ground. Knocking the air out of her lungs.

Questing for the seed was one of the surest ways to die. One had to sink with the Vanishing Continent, then do battle with the Merfolk, journey through the tunnels of the Stealths, and avoid ambushes, battle with the invincible key, and cross into the Temple itself.

Had a goddess not thought to help them, they would have died during the first obstacle.

'_You think you can harm me? Ha! HA! I am invincible, and you granted me such power!_' the monster declared.

The leviathan couldn't see into her mind, only project its own thoughts, as she had been making fun of it in her mind, but it seemed to not react.

'_Granted him the power...how?_' she thought to herself as she was trapped beneath his tail. He didn't not seem to want to work much into killing her. Then all of a sudden it hit her, the buckles and the scales. Whatever those buckles were, they made him invincible. She had to get those things off of him. Luckily the first one was nearby.

She charged up some lightning, as she knew she was capable of such breath, then when she could no longer hold it inside, she let it loose. A ball of lightning sprang out of her maw and slammed into the scale, incinerating the buckle upon impact. The resulting explosion, gave the monster a massive wound.

It roared in pain in the water, thrashing about as blood began to flow from the wound. The explosion from the buckle had blown off a large chunk from it.

She now knew how to kill it, and proceeded to do so.

She weaved in and out of the way, charging up lightning balls, which for some reason did not react with the water at all, and let them loose, not all of them made their mark, but those that did, left disturbing results. When the monster had one remaining attached to its body, it seemed to have something up its sleeve.

It regenerated its lost body parts, wounds healed, and an arm that she had managed to blow off reformed, most painfully. It roared and thrashed about as more and more of its body reformed, obscuring from view the location of the last buckle.

When he was done healing himself, he looked strong as when he woke, just not as invincible.

She wasted no time in attacking him, sending out lightning balls every chance she got. Flinging them randomly in his direction. Hoping that one of them would find the buckle and blow it up.

As she dodged the monster's jaws of death, she saw it, the last buckle, without really putting much thought into it, she shrunk all the way to human size and human form, just as all races are able to do to some extent, and grabbed hold of the buckle and pulled it off. She then kicked off of the monster and sped away from the thing as she was in her most vulnerable state of being.

But instead of going back to sleep, he remained conscious, but for some reason refused to attack her. She was in a bind now, kill him or just wait for Marius to get his part over with.

Then she noticed that there was one more buckle, it lay on his forehead, nearly between his eyes. Wondering what would happen if she pulled it she gave into her curiousity and swam over, shifting into her regular form as she swam, her two buckles held in a pouch. She stood on his snout, and moved to pull off the thing.

'_Get away! Don't touch that! Don't! DON'T!!!_' a different voice shouted in her mind, it was frantic, panicked.

But it was enough to stop her from pulling it off.

'_Kill me already..get it over with.._' the voice was different again, this one was helpless sounding, resigned even.

She wanted to know the reason for the change, from frantic panicked, afraid, then to resigned to death, accepting the end of life.

She moved her hand to the buckle again, and she heard the voice again. It sounded a litte bit distorted now, not frantic, as if the first one had simply been a deterrent, and the second one did not have its strength, like a play back, but broken. So she pulled it off, and the buckle disintegrated in her hand, as the body she stood on burst into a blinding light.

*

He knew all the parts of the legend, he just hoped that the last part wasn't true. As the end of the legend was that the one to enter the temple would die. Marius didn't want to die, but a goddess gave them the task, and as the only one who knew the whole legend, he was the one who would face the last part, alone.

The last leg of the journey consisted of going down what seemed to be an unending set of stairs, it just went on and on, spiralling downwars in the same fashion that Ryoku had been flying, taking them to safety. Then he stumbled once he reached the last step, and the floor evened out. It was dark, the only light he had was from a lantern he had brought. There was no water in the Temple of Time. While there was no water, there was a lot of dust, and the farther into the tunnel he went, the dust grew thicker, until it made him cough.

He swore he saw the walls begin to move, it was part of the legend, the walls would begin to move the closer one got to the Chamber of Satus. Satus was not a god according to the legend, Satus was a time, an age, an era. Satus was the story of creation. It was also the twenty-sixth capital of the world. Founded right before the twenty-seventh capital. Satus, the capital of the Apparition race the twin race of the final First race, the Shade race. Two races that went hand in hand.

The Apparitions and the Shades, there were two kinds of each race, two tiers of existence. The higher and the lesser. An example of the lesser would be the spies that Dranos had under his employ. The lesser were regular people, while the higher were parts of something more. There was an Apparition and Shade for every higher power, a representation of sorts in the world of mortals. Each one came into being just as each higher power was born. Only three did not possess this mortal representation, the Gods of Imagination, Reality, and Time.

The Apparitions appeared mostly like ghosts, but shone with an inner light, one bright enough to be seen by the naked eye. They were greatly connected to imagination, the stuff of creation. They always appeared bright, happy, joyous. They embodied the positive things in life, and were peaceful. They were born into the world at the end of Satus, and the end of the beginning. Their contient was known as the Twinkling Lights.

The Shades on the other hand resembled moving shadows, they had physical features, were like ghosts in appearance, but looked gloomier, sadder. They were the embodiments of the inner self, of the vices, the inner demons, of the negative energies. They were greatly connected, and in some cases could be considered as the avatars of the reality of things, of real life. Their continent was named the Blinking Shadows, with their capital, the final capital, being Umbra.

Marius knew all of the legend, the whole of it, including some of the more historical parts. The Merfolk Temple of Time was the first one to be constructed. Most would think that the first one had been the one in the Continent of Time, as the Mages were the very first of the Firsts. But it was the Merfolk that received the honor of hosting the first Temple of Time within their domain, deep within their domain. Guarded not only by the waters and waves, but by the Merfolk race themselves, followed by Stealths that used to hide beneath the surface, then by the mighty leviathan who was as big as he was long, to where Marius found himself, approaching what was told in the legend as death.

As he moved deeper and deeper into the temple, further and further from the entrance, and nearer and nearer to the prize, he noticed that the walls were indeed moving, he could even feel it, there was something within the walls, something that was alive.

As light finally filtered into is vision, he beheld before him the Chamber of Satus, and he saw the seed lying on a pillow, on a pedestal in the middle of the chamber. It looked exactly how it had been described. It was the size of a pellet with a single leaf hanging onto it. While the leaf was green, the rest of the seed was blue.

The legend told of claiming the seed and claiming one's doom.

Marius knowing this approached the seed with caution, he went so far as to hide away his lantern and pull out a sword.

As he approached the pedestal he could feel a presence beneath him, moving faster than he toward the pedestal, specifically the seed. He forced himself not to blink in case he missed something. It was a good thing that he did. He watched as the seed looked to have moved. He felt eyes on him. Looking at him, staring at him hungrily from all around.

As he reached a hand out for the seed, his third hand, his gut told him to stop. To not pick the seed up. He somehow knew that it was a trap, that the seed was not _the _seed. So instead of picking it up, he trusted his gut, and swung his sword onto the thing, as he did he was glad to have done such a thing.

Instead of cutting through the seed, he cut a creature in half. A manoeva, which is an amoeba like creature with the ability to shiftshape into anything that it has ever seen. In their natural state they were slime like creatures, with no permanent shape, big eyes, and a mouth filled with pin like teeth, millions of them.

He had to jump to avoid another one, one that burst out of the ground, then he had to dodge as another one attacked him from the wall. The entire room seemed to have been made of the things. There were so many of them that he did not believe that he would survive.

Of all the things in the chamber, only one thing did not feel alive, the pedestal.

Cutting his way through the monsters, he made his way to the pedestal, when he was right in front of it once more, he noticed that not only were all the creatures surrounding him, looking to be preparing to pounce, but they were not advancing on him. He then took a chance to look at the pedestal, the pillow and the seed being two manoeva, and noticed a pattern on its surface. It looked like a clock, a pocket watch to be exact.

Seeing the pattern he knew what to do, the buckles that the malachi wore, and were born with, were known on the market as Tasto, or Keys of All. They were the skeleton keys of all things, but what use were they tothe malachi, or how they worked remained a mystery.

He took out the Tasto that he had brought with him and placed them on the pedestal as quickly as he could, until he had the whole surface covered with them. He then took out his last one, and threw it hard onto the pile, then jumped into the air, taking out two more swords and cut his way through the manoeva just as the Tasto all exploded eradicating all of the manoeva in the chamber.

The shockwave of the explosion was so intense that it was able to destroy the unstable particles which made up the yellow monstrosities, while at the same time creating a white flame that spread quickly and seemed to chase after Marius as he rushed to the exit.

While the legend may have ended with death after finding the seed, it was incomplete as another legend told of the whereabouts of the true seed, luckily Marius knew it too.

The pedestal was the second to the last safeguard, as well as the second to the last key to the lock which held the Seed of Satus.

The chest in which the trasure that was the Seed of Satus was kept in was none other than the leviathan that was the key to the door of the Temple of Time. While the destruction of the Temple of Time was the key to unlocking the actual container of the Seed of Satus, the twenty-seventh buckle was the seal which held the last guardian of the seed prisoner.

While the legend of the Seed of Satus was known to a select few, the continuation of the legend was known to another race, one that thought of it as a bedtime story, and in it the seed was known as the First Seed, as in the first seed of the first tree of Aetas. The second legend belonged to none other than the Dragon-Kin, and they called the tale, The Curse of Leviathan.

As he finally managed to escape the temple, its door crashed to the ground, collapsing, and finally being destroyed. He also found himself facing what once was an underwater-undergound valley which held a massive leviathan, it was no longer there. In its place were two people, Lavina, and who Marius pressumed was the last guardian.

"Lavina..." Marius said as he approached her, the water within the valley seemingly no longer there.

"There was a buckle that I didn't place on the leviathan, something told me to remove it, there was a blinding flash of light, and there he was, clutching a small chest," Lavina said.

"I somehow knew this would happen," Marius said as he knelt beside the breathing body, and opened the chest.

"How did you do that?" she asked him, as she had tried to open the chest, but failed.

"The key to the chest was the destruction of the Temple of Time, the destruction of the First Temple of Time that is," Marius explained, "There were two legends, one was the nameless one which the Merfolk knew, and the other is a story I know you are familiar with."

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Curse of Leviathan."

"Impossible," she said disbelievingly, "That's a bedtime story, not a legend."

"Well, it is more than a bedtime story, its wording while simple, were filled with symbols, words that meant more than they seemed to."

"Where then is the First Seed?" she asked him.

"Here," he said, and opened his hand and there in his palm was the First Seed.

"Amazing," she said, then they both heard a groan. It came from the seed's guardian.

"Uhh..." he said as he came to, he blinked a few times to adjust his vision, "I'm...alive..."

"I didn't kill you," Lavina told him.

"Why?" he asked as he sat up, his back to the valley wall.

"Why should I have?" she asked.

"You have the seed then...I have no more purpose.." he said, "Leave then, leave me here alone..what more is there to live for when even my father lays dying."

"You've been here since the beginning, since the waning age of Satus," Lavina said, then asked, "Who are you?"

"I..I am Satus...the spirit of the first tree...I am the First Tree," he said, then mumbled, "And my father lays dying...the world is ending...the last child of destruction has won.."

"The tree that brought life and longevity to the lesser beings and creatures of the world..." Marius whispered in wonder, "The First Son.."

"You know your mythology King Marius of Traders' Paradise...though it is no longer much of a paradise.." Satus said.

"The Nightmares have attacked it I take it," Marius said expecting the eventuality.

"They have, and you are the last," Satus said as he stood up, then faced Lavina, "Kill me now, where I stand, as I wish not to live as the world falls to ruin at the hands of the last child of destruction and his servant, the avatar of dreams."

He truly was resigned to his fate, and the fate of the world.

"Why are you so determined to die? How can you die anyway? You're the First Son of Aetas for crying out loud!" Lavina shouted at him.

"I have no purpose left in this world," he said, "That seed King Marius holds in his hands was meant for the rebirth of the world, a priviledge that was to be another's reward..it cannot save the world."

"Then why did Lady Tilata have us get it?" she asked him.

"How should I know what my younger sister thinks," he said, "Kill me already, I have no purpose, and I wish not to see the world end."

"I refuse," she told him, then slapped him hard right before he was about to protest or saying anything else for that matter.

"What was that for? That hurt you know!" he said.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up about dying," she told him, anger visible on her face, as some of her draconic features began to grow and show.

"Calm down Lavina," Marius said while placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, then focused on Satus, "You are immortal, yet not exactly a god, join us and you will have a purpose, as well as see the world saved from this last child of destruction you spoke of."

"Is it really that simple? Join you? What would I do?" he asked Marius.

"You will serve as Lavina's protector," Marius said, "How about it?"

"...sounds reasonable..." Satus said, "Shall we go them King Marius.."

"Eh..yes, we better," Marius said, "Come along Lavina, we have a lot of swimming to do."

"No need for the swimming to your craft," Satus said, "Hold onto me and we shall be there shortly."

"Alright," Marius said as he and Lavina held onto him.

"Imagine your craft," Satus said, then in a sudden burst of power, they were gone, reappearing in front of none other than Novo.

"Andara's hairy legs!" Novo shouted as his companions and the new addition appeared in front of him.

"I am aware that my sister does not have hairy legs," Satus told the Were prince.

"It's just an expression..sheesh.." Novo said, then stopped moving, then said, "Sister?"

"I am Satus," he introduced himself to Novo, "I am the First Tree, the First Son, and guardian of the First Seed."

"Well shit...so we've got the seed?" Novo said, while trying to wrap his mind around having Satus with them, "'N why's he with you guys?"

"I have it," Marius said and showed it to his friend, "He is with us because I convinced him to be not suicidal."

"The world must really be fucked up for the First Son to be suicidal," Novo said, "So..Where do we go from here?"

"The avatar of dreams will bring destruction to the world in the name of his master in Obsido," Satus said.

"Continent of Time it is," Novo said, "Marius, let get this boat moving."

"Lavina, show him to a bunk," Marius said authoritively, then followed Novo to the control room.

"Let's go Satus, this way," she said.

"Coming Lavina Dragonsire," he said.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Lavina Dragonsire," he said, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"We stopped using that name a long time ago," she said.

"Oh.." he said.

"Why did you call me that?"

"The Dragon-Kin were based off on Lord Phantom Grandsire," he said, "Which is why I proposed the royal house to be named Dragonsire after the Grandfather of the concept and creation of dragons."

"Who the heck is that? Didn't your father create dragons?"

"Its rather complicated...he did while at the same time he did not come up with them..." he said.

"Who is that lord?" she asked as she sat on her bunk, and pointed to the bunk above her.

"He is a Lord of the Crossworld...well the old crossworlds anyway.." Satus said, "I read about it while father was practicing pottery."

"Oh..so..anything else you'd like to share?" she asked him, interested in knowing the possible stories that such a being could share.

"What do you want to know?" he said sounding resigned still to his fate. A trait Lavina planned on getting rid of.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter nineteen**_

_*_

_*_

He awoke in the spot where he had last seen the phoenix's ashes. His broom was lying beside him, untouched by the recalled that his wand had pointed to a direction, the spell had actually worked, in his delirious state he had managed to locate the direction of Aetas, but what he couldn't understand was why had it worked when he said Harry Potter, and not Aetas.

He had expended a lot of his available magic into that last spell which seemed to have rendered his wand pointed in the direction of Aetas, no matter how hard Ryoku tried to force the wand to point in another direction it would just revert back to the direction of his quarry. So he mounted his broom, and took off in the direction of the dying god. One hand gripping the broom while the other the wand.

The flight was a long one, along the way he was accompanied by several large birds of prey, all of them flying in a V-formation with him at the lead for some reason. It was as if they knew where he was heading. More aninals joined him on his journey, as if all of creation had instinctively known what his mission was, and they were supporting him for some reason. It was as if they knew something he didn't know.

As he moved forward he didn't bother looking back, chacking the path that he passed as he went his way. Had he chosen to, he would have seen the landscape, rather the world behind him vanishing, and not like the Vanishing Continent, like a fading image. The land did not crack and crumble it disappeared as if it had never been there. He was over water now, and instead of it falling into a hole it just vanished, not even evaporated, it flowed, then it was gone. Birds that were too slow also vanished, from tail tip to beak, they didn't realize it until it was too late.

Reality was physically vanishing, being erased by some unseen force, and if Ryoku couldn't find Aetas before the god died, then all would be lost. With no chance of revival, not even by Crius Crossworld himself.

There was no more magic in the world, there were no more forests where unicorns lived and protected the denizens of their forests. There were no more dragons flying in the skies, free and unencumbered. There were no more phoenixes, bursting into flames, dying, and resurrecting amongst their ashes. There were no more fairies making sure all flora and fauna were growing, propagating, and the like in the world. There were no more invisible mishievous creatures playing pranks and tricking things. No more brownies, no more boggarts, no more dementors, no more oni, no more anything. Magic was almost non-existent, the only remaining traces were nearly wiped out, and the source of it all lay dying somewhere in the disintegrating world of a nearly destroyed reality.

He flew faster and faster pushing magic into his broom to give a boost in speed. He may not know that the world was vanishing, but he knew that he was running out of time. He had to get to the dying god, and fast, else everything he had been through would be for naught.

It was a race against time, a race that he needed to win.

The numbers of animals following him or traveling grew by each passing second, it was as if the whole world was trying to escape the seemingly inevitable. If it could fly, it flew alongside him. If it could swim it swam below him. Reality was ending and it was starting with Earth.

#

Aetas was dissolving, his planning was finally coming to fruition, he could feel the undiscovered parts of the world vanishing first, and there weren't any new ones popping up to replace them. Thousand upon thousand of soul were being snuffed out of existence, they weren't dying per se, it was as if they had never existed. There were like figments of imagination, they were afterthoughts of creation. The last child of destruction was winning, and the champion of salvation was nowhere to be found.

What good was a seed and a spirit, one was useless and one was broken. Split had seen and sensed as the party of three, now four, retrieve a seed from its hiding place. But what good was such a seed, even Split could tell it was insignificant. A seed of a lesser being was nothing compared to a Supreme Being. What did Tilata think when she tasked those three in finding such a seed, she must have been mad after waking, Split believed.

There was nothing anyone in Aetas could do to delay the inevitable, they were all going to die, even that fool of a servant of his, the avatar of dreams would fall. He had his reward for service, he had ruled for thousands of years. But his existence would no longer be needed once all was destroyed, and the last child of destruction would move on, like a plague, intent on destroying yet another reality.

He knew that Aetas, chosen of the Crossworlds, would fall and fade, and once he did, all of this reality would fall and fade with him. His, Aetas, children knew to keep him, Aetas, around even in just name as that would be enough for them to continue existing, but they were lesser beings than the last child of destruction.

He had manipulated them, he had manipulated them all, had he not, then the world would have survived, and the First races as they were called would continue to flourish, creating, interacting, and discovering more and newer things.

Dranos was a blessing, he had been bested in a previous war, forced to live in peace, but he dreamed a great and powerful dream, one that had been enough to feed the God of Dreams. Somnium still held a grudge against the world, and sought to do battle with them once more, and this time without the chance for divine intervantion for its end. For a god that lived on dreams, gained power from them, as much as he created them, and governed them, he had been corrupted by a corrupted soul's dreams, ambitions, and eternal aspirations. He had given his avatar too strong a link, one that was strengthened by Split's energies even before he arrived in Aetas' reality.

All this corruption, this death and destruction had been caused by a dream, such a simple thing, and through it the last child of destruction had come. Drawn like a moth to a flame, he had come, and he had come to destroy. His own father before him had abandoned reality, and indirectly caused its destruction. Aetas had abandoned his world, his responsibilities, his children, since he had viewed his creations as unimportant, Split took it upon himself to destroy it all as they were unimportant. No legacy should be left for those that carelessly throw things away.

Split as the last child of his father was the last child of destruction, was the last child of a dead god, of a decesed Supreme Being. His father had left him, shortly after his birth, while to the mortals it had seemed as if eons had passed, to him it was but a moment, he had not experienced as much as his siblings. Then he watched as everything fell from order and chaos to oblivion, leaving him alone, devoid of all but hate. He would show them all, all those would be fathers, all those would be higher powers. He would prove that all that was needed was him.

All realities would tremble in fear at even the mention of his name, he would teach them that everything had importance, he would show them what would happen if they abandoned their creation. Fathers were not meant to abandon their children, and mothers were not meant to forget their child. His father was both, and he had left him. All creation would know not to make the same mistake, he would make sure of it.

He was devoid of all emotion, his thoughts were only on hate and destruction. He would dominate all existence, in his name, and in the name of revenge.

His soul distroted, his life decayed, his worth not mentioning, he was too far gone, he was past insane, he was past mad. He was a mad dog, needing to be put down.

His soul was too far gone, too corrupted to be saved. He could have been great, but he let his negative emotions cloud his judgement, which eventually led him down the path he now tread.

#

The new world order was nearing its debut. He could feel it, he knew that the destruction of the world was about to come to pass. He knew that his rightful place in the world was already secure. The reality of all would be reshaped, and he would be allowed by his master to rule the world. But he was planning on betraying his master in the end. When all things ended he would make sure that his master would become his servant. He would take over.

He would rule not only the world, but far beyond that. Such dreams were not broadcast, but were secreted away. He would not allow Lord Somnium know of his plans, or his master for that matter.

While Sol may have beaten him at during their battle. He had exacted the perfect revenge, he had not only slain the fool's family, but his entire race, sinking the continent in the process. He may not have dared to claim the dagger as his own, but he was sure that it had sunk beneathe the waves along with everything else that went down with the continent.

There was news of vanishing shrines and temples, basing his assumptions on those facts, he believed that the dagger had already vanished along with its temple.

The only one that would be able to stop the ways things were going would have been the champion or avatar of Aetas, but his master had informed him of the Supreme Being's impending death. Lord Somnium had informed him that Lord Aetas had never chosen an avatar, had never appointed a champion. He knew that he was unbeatable, and even if some fool had managed to obtain the dagger, without the god's blessing, it would be useless in his or her hands.

The world was dying, the reality ending, and once rebirth came to pass, he, Dranos, would reign supreme as a Supreme Being, higher a power than a mere immortal or god.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter twenty**_

_*_

_*_

Their vessel was moving as fast as it possibly could. They were cutting through the waters and waves, running against time, they needed to reach their destination before the world could end. They had yet to meet or find any resistance. There were no blockades, there were no waiting ships, pirates, bandits, you name it, they hadn't found it.

They really didn't have a plan, they just knew that they had to get to the Continent of Time, and do battle with the forces of evil, as cliche as that sounds.

Given a purpose, a task that needed to be completed, Satus became a sort of iron knight, devoted to his princess. The journey was long and would be longer still. Satus had been improving his charge's ability to fight with a sword, conjuring several for himself. She only knew how to fight with a single blade when he had started his lessons for her, and now she was proficient enough to wield three, one for each arm, and one held by her tail. He on the otherhand could wield as many blades as he could create, but his favorite weapon was a staff, made out of the strongest of woods, his. They sparred on the deck of the vessel, occassionally choosing to spar on the wings.

Marius prepared all of his weapons, he was the mechanical master of the bunch, clearly having more explosives and long-range weapons available to him than any other Monopolians the rest had ever encountered. He had technology from both Aetas and Earth, and was planning on using them all to the best of his abilities. He was the Trader King, the Monopolian King, the King of Traders' Paradise, and as such he had mastered nearly all the secrets of his items, but had mastered and ever recreated the secrets of his trade. Off all the races, the Monopolians had the deepest understanding of mechanical objects or technology, the only race which came close were the Moleculites of Confusion.

Novo was intent on simply steering the vessel, he was confident in his combat skills, he could use swords, dagger, claws, and his beloved halbred.

There was not much to do on the boat while waiting for the sighting of the Continent of Time. They knew they would evenatually see it, and they knew that once they did, the fighting would start.

Once landed they planned on seeking out the leader of the Nightmares for whoever it was was the person to beat, and hopefully upon finding such a person they might be reunited with Ryoku, whom Lavina recalled promised her that should the bad man ever be in her presence he would protect her.

A few days into the last leg of their journey, one whose objectives had changed, from searching for the Dagger of Time, to searching for the First Seed, and as lastly to searching for Ryoku or he who is shrouded by the powers of West World Crossworld, the party chanced upon a few other seafaring vessels, they were not hostile, but these new people stopped them from moving forward, from pressing onward.

"I would reccomend that you let us pass," Marius said, "We are on a mission, and we cannot afford to be delayed."

The captain of the vessel that had stopped them was a Barong, their skin color ranged from light orange to dark red, this one was had dark red skin. His body was rounded, he had the usual humanoid features, two legs, two arms. He had no neck as the body and head were more or less one thing. His eyes were large and round, but covered by a bronze mask, and had purple hair, the race's hair ranged from light blue to dark purple. His mouth was big, found right under his eyes, no known nose, and no one had ever bothered to ask. Their continent was the Shifting Continent. They also had the ability to change an object into something else by eating then vomiting that object. Again, no one had bothered to ask how or why this was so.

The Barong race was the twenty-fifth of the First races.

"We are all going to fight in the final battle," the Barong said, "We are not stopping you, but inviting you to join up with us."

"No thanks," Marius said, "We're really in a hurry, and we, unlike you, have no time for dilly dallying."

"We are not Nightmares, and we know you are headed for the Continent of Time," the Barong said pompously, "We can't have civilians fighting, so either join us or go home."

"Novo! Get us in the air!" Marius shouted, as he produced a staff and pushed the Barong back, causing him to fall on his deck.

"On it!" Novo shouted back, "Hold on tight people!"

The first mate of the Barong captain recognized Novo, he himself being of the Were race.

"Your Higheness!" he shouted, and jumped onto the deck of the party's vessel.

"What the hell?!" Marius exclaimed when the Were landed beside him, just as the boat rose rapidly into the air.

"I had thought Prince Novo had been lost to us," the Were said, "I apologize for the suddeness of my arrival, but I wish to fight alongside you."

"Marius, have him man the cannon!" Novo shouted from the control room, "We might not have the advantages of surprise with this boat in the air, but at least it is faster!"

"Lavina! Satus!" Marius called out, "Grab some guns, we're going in hot!"

"On it!" Lavina's voice was heard from the cabin.

"Uhm..what about me?" the Were asked.

"You will man the cannon," Marius said, "But first what's your name?"

"Kimmel, sir," the Were said.

"Kimmel..alright, you will man the cannon..." Marius said, the proceeded to teach the Were the controls of the cannon, the manual controls.

As they zoomed overhead, more of the would be freedom fighters or anti-Nightmare forces saw them zoom through the air, gaining speed every minute. Many were restless due to all the waiting they were doing while their captains, leaders, and the like were busy forming battle plans. Some grew envious of the single vessel that had managed to gain flight capabilities, which most of the world had lost due to the machinations of the Nightmare and Wight races.

"They got to pass?"

"What about us?"

"Will we be fighting soon?"

And other such comments were made by the many foot soldiers, of the mixed race army. While not all races were represented many of the them were, there were representative from the First races to all the others.

"To hell with waiting!" a Lizard-man captain said, he ordered his crew to pull anchor and head out, "This waiting is killing me and that boat will need some support!"

Soon half of the anchored fleet of ships of all shapes and sizes began hauling up their anchors and began following the cloud trail, hoping to catch up. For how could one vessel hope to fight more than an armada.

Within the Flagship of the fleet the appointed leaders were still making up battle plans and formations when their meeting was interupted by a Lizard-man messenger.

"What is it?" an elf asked expectantly.

"H-half the fleet has left..." the messenger reported.

"What!?"

"H-half the f-fleet has l-left, sirs," the messenger repeated, "A vessel was able to pass through, or rather above, and their heading off to fight the Nightmares and the Wights. Captain Coolor of the Barongs was unable to stop them."

"Half that fleet has left us?" the elf asked again.

"Yes, sir," the messenger said.

"Did the captain inform you as to who or what were on that vessel?" the elf asked.

"A Monopolian named Marius, and Prince Novo of the Were," the messenger said, "Those were the only ones he was aware of, sirs."

"Unbelievable.." the elf said.

"What is?" the Abadon leader asked. The Abadon race one of the Second races, which are those races that game about through evolution, were a winged people with the general appearance of brown praying-mantises, but instead of those scythe like arms, they had claws. Their heads were shaped like an elephant's head minus the ears, instead of the insect's antenae they had horns, but like the elephants they had tusks growing out of their mouths.

"The Trader King himself is flying off to do battle," the elf said, "And he has the Were Prince with him..unbelieveable."

"Daugion, what is the significance of their being that?" the Abadon leader asked.

"Trader King Marius is the Avatar of Trade," Daugion said, "There is a reason why in the past Traders' Paradise was viewed as a nuetral zone, why no one dared declare war on the Monopolians."

"That reason being?"

"That man is a one man army unto himself, he is very dangerous especially when he is serious," the elf said, "We might as well follow the half that has already left."

"What are you saying?" the Abadon leader asked.

"I'm saying that I am leaving and taking my ships with me," he then faced the messenger, Kindly inform all elves that we leave for battle at once."

"Yes, sir," the messenger said, and rushed to do as ordered.

#

He was shoved off of his broom by one of the larger birds of prey, and as he fell he witnessed his broom disintegrate before his very eyes, along with the bird that had saved his existence. He twisted in mid-air and noticed that all around him things were disintegrating, living and non-living were vanishing, fading, and more than simply decomposing. There was a lone island, it was all that remained of Earth, and as he looked around the small island, he saw a body. His wand was at that point vibrating madly, which meant that he had finally found Aetas.

"Aetas?" Ryoku said, hoping for an answer.

"yes.." came the whispered and rasped out reply.

"I am Ryoku, you met me once before," Ryoku said, "I need to be named your avatar."

"can't...neutral.."

"If you don't all will be lost, even as we speak reality crumbles," Ryoku said, hoping that would be enough.

"can't...told them...no more..."

"Your children are dying...your world is dying...I know you are neutral...but you helped once," Ryoku said, "You helped Sol."

"..sol..."

"Yes, Sol, he fought in a tourney, and won with your help," Ryoku beggingly said, "Give me your blessings, make me your avatar, and I will do as Sol did, I will save your world...please."

"blessing...?"

"Yes...just please..I listened to the dying song of the last phoenix...please..break your vow," Ryoku pleaded, kneeling beside the god, "I need your blessing..please.."

"..why..?"

"Its my mission," Ryoku said.

"no."

"Why not?" Ryoku asked a little frustrated.

"..not..good..enough.."

"My friends on your world..they'll vanish too, please help me help my friends..please," Ryoku said as there was nothing else he could think of to say, "I promised a little girl I would protect her, please help me."

Instead of answering with words, Aetas answered with actions. He grabbed hold of Ryoku's sleeve and pulled him close, close enough for each of their eyes to be looking into one another's.

'_Now there's the Harry Potter I know.._' came the mental voice of the god, '_Had I not been found, I would have been like you...having a saving-people-thing was it..._'

Aetas then raised his other arm, his hand opened, and in front of it a portal whirled into life.

'_Go! Save your friends! You know all that you need to know!_' the god commanded, '_GO!_'

As the command was given, Ryoku could feel something in him grow stronger, grow larger, grow more powerful. Aetas had given him his blessings, Ryoku would now be able to save his friends, and save two or more worlds. As the command was given he noticed the god's grip slacken, and watched as the god too joined the growing void, but unlike the particles of all other things, Aetas' seemed to swirl around him and be absorbed by him.

When he finally stood up, he found himself alone on a piece of rock, which had at one time been an island, alone he was in the void, a void similar to the void surrounding his soul room. There was only him, the rock, the void, and the portal. Having gotten what he came for, he stepped into the portal, hoping for the best, and hoping that he was not too late to save his friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-one**_

_*_

_*_

One could say that he took the plunge.

After coming out of the otherside of the portal, he found himself a few feet above water. Gravity, the not so fickle thing that it is, pulled him down as he had not planned ahead for such an occurrence.

Once inside the water he felt something call out to him. He didn't need to try and think of what it could possibly be. He knew what it was, it was his weapon, his and no one else's.

Sol had once wielded it, but it was not his, he had not claimed it to be his. At first luck's champion didn't even know who had given it to him, it had to be pointed out to him by misfortune's master.

Now it was calling to him, Ryoku, he was the dagger's master, the Avatar of Aetas, the Avatar of All, and most importantly, he was the Avatar of Time.

There was a reason why the God of Time was so elusive, it was because time was the one thing that Aetas dared not grant to any of his children, he knew that the temptation of messing with it, altering it, was too great, for even beings such as they. He was Lord of All, God of All things, but those things were divided by himself to many of his children. But time was the one thing he truly kept to himself.

Ryoku swam, following the pull of the dagger, it truly was the dagger of time. Information of its powers and abilities had been uploaded in his mind, right after Aetas had recognized him as his Avatar.

In a way Dranos and Split, could each be thought of as the equivalent of Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort in Aetas. They were in a way Dark Lords, Dranos the master of all Nightmares, the races considered to be the darkest of the dark, and Split the last child of destruction, he was practically a Lord of Destruction and could chose such as his title. Seeing as those two worked together, they could be considered as one entity, they could be considered as the Dark Lord.

In its own way, Sybill Trelawney's prophecy could be playing out in Aetas of all places. There was a Dark Lord, and there was a Chosen One.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

Well, Ryoku did stumble into Aetas during a time when Dranos and Split were tormenting the world.

_Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

Aetas can be considered as the parent here, or parents, as he was the god that recognized Ryoku as his Avatar. Ryoku was in a way reborn. Thrice defied him..tricky tricky one, Aetas defied Dranos thrice in a way, once was in the tent when he gave his prophecy, number two was when he gave Sol the dagger, and number three was when he made Ryoku his Avatar. As a god, he is everywhere and nowhere, he is in anytime and in no time, he is everything and nothing. Born as the seventh month dies? Duh, his birthday.

_The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

Technically Dranos did try to kill him, as well as hinder him in his quest, those actions could be considered as marking him. Ryoku was marked as an enemy. Power the Dark Lord knows not? He's got that as each Avatar have different powers.

The last bit of the prophecy doesn't even need mentioning. Ryoku already planned on defeating Dranos and Split. He knew of their existence due to the upload of information he received upon becoming an avatar. He just didn't know how he was going to go about it all.

'_I guess..It'll come to me when the time is right.._' he thought to himself.

While the continent was destroyed that did not mean that there were no remnants of it. There were in fact some traces of rock scattered all over where the continent had been situated. Ryoku found himself swimming, being pulled to one such location. As he reached the rocks, he noticed that it was shallow enough for him to wade in, and did so.

He felt the pull, but he didn't see anything. The dagger was said to be in some temple, but there was no temple here, only rocks, rocks, and more rocks. But as he waded some more in the shallow, he saw something shine in the water. It was like light reflecting on a metal surface of some sort.

He waded closer, and felt the pull grow stronger, looking into the water he spotted it, he had finally found the dagger. So he reached down into the water and took hold of it.

"_Valeo super vicis_," he whispered as he grasped and admired the blade. As plain looking as it was, it was still the Dagger of Time. A two and a seven, held hilt up and blade down, it was the symbol of Aetas. From pommel to guard it was the number two, and from guard to tip it was the number seven.

As if possessed he gripped the blade and willed it to change length, grow longer he willed it, and it grew to be the length of a regular sword. He had the blade with which to save the world, all he needed to do now was find the one to save it from. He needed to find his friends, so wordlessly and wandlessly he cast his spell. He created a sheath with which to carry his blade, he strapped it to his back, then changed form to that of a phoenix.

He felt no more need to concentrate and simple did, he transformed, and with a burst of flames he teleported to where he needed to be.

#

When Marius wanted to go in guns blazing, he went in guns blazing. The vessel's cannon, which Marius had upgraded into having two barrels, was being manned by Kimmel who was firing at anything bearing the flag of the Nightmares or just reeked of them.

The elemental balls being fired out of the cannons were a mixture of water and lightning balls, for greater damage. The element of air was used to make the firepower of the cannons a lot stronger that regular cannons, Marius couldn't really figure out how they were made to be that way as they had been created by a goddess.

Marius himself was armed with elemental rocket launchers, three of them, as well as a pea shooter he held in his mouth, spelled to be able to fire an unlimited number of peas, exploding peas.

Not planning to stay in place fighting at the rear end of the battle, Novo drove onward, mindful of the long range weaponry that the Nightmares and their Wight allies possessed. As they entered the fray, Novo had found out by accident that his boat actually had shields, soon after the discovery he activated the function, just in time too as a fireball had nearly engulfed the boat. The hot air balloon type device which gave the boat its lift, was converted by Marius into something resembling a jet propulsion system, which made moving forward faster.

Lavina and Satus were in charge of protecting the rear of the vessel, which was why they were armed with a number of different modified guns, most of them the automatic rifle kind. Their bullets were for piercing, everything was elemental in nature, as Marius had converted them all to use the elements via seals placed on the things. The duo also had a pair of sniper rifles to snipe the long-range fighters on the decks of the Nightmare and Wight ships.

The battlefield was huge, spanning a whole continent as well as the surrounding waters, and somehow, Novo managed to steer their way all the way to Obsido, it may have taken more than a few days of constantly flying, but the pepper up potions helped, along with the other potions Marius seemed to have on hand.

There was fighting literally everywhere, on the ground, the water, and even in the air. Mages after all did have spells that allowed flight. Which made flying even more dangerous as spells flew this way and that, the more still as they got closer to the capital. Some of the Mages went so far as to summon thing, creatures, and more powerful spells. These weren't the silly wand wavers of Earth, as Marius had seen them, these were Mages wielders of magic so great that the Founders of Hogwarts could never hope to compare to, were they not mages themselves.

"Everyone! Get into the cabin!" Novo shouted, "I'm going to crash us into the city!"

"Why?!" Marius shouted.

"Its the only way to land!" Novo shouted.

"Kimmel get in here!" Marius shouted out to the Were manning the cannons, who rushed into the cabin.

When all of them, save for Novo, were safely in the cabin, they could feel their ride quickly descend from the air. When it finally hit the ground, they felt it, Novo watched as the shields shook and eventually shattered. He was flung out through the glass of the control room when the vessel finally smacked into a solid wall. He slammed into the wall, but remained conscious.

"Novo!" Lavina said as she approached his form. He had managed to prop himself against the wall, managing to get into a sitting position.

"I..I'm fine Lavina..I'm a Were...we're tough..hehe..." Novo said, he was clearly in pain and it showed in his voice. He may not have had any visible injuries, but for some reason he hurt all over. Were were tough, sure, but he had hit his head rather hard against the wall.

"You are not fine," Lavina said, "You're hurt..Marius, don't you have anything?"

"Nothing for something like this," he said, "The hit to the head caused his motor skills to go nearly haywire, and his pain receptors are creationg false pain all over the place. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

"See..I'm f-fine," Novo said, "Go ahead without me, I'll rest a while, then catch up."

"It seems your boat's as busted up as you are," Marius commented, "We'll go on ahead, but I'm leaving one of my rifles here with you, alright?"

"S-sure..hehe..I'll catch up in no time.." Novo said, grabbing hold of the rifle, "Point and shoot, right?"

"Right," Marius said, then called his other companions, "We're going."

"Where?" Lavina asked.

"To the center of the city, to the heart of the continent," Satus said, "Rulers of the races are the only ones that know about it.."

"About what?" Lavina asked him.

"The heart of the continent, its how a continent can be destroyed," Satus said, "The center of the city is marked by a monument, one which has been improved over time, deep beneath that monument is a chest, and within it is a Seed of Destruction."

"So then..the First Seed is such a seed?" Lavina asked.

"No..The Merfolk's seed was hidden away along with the Nymphs," Satus said, "The twenty-seven Second Seeds and the cores of the continents, they are in a way the anchors of the world's existence. Destroying one, allows the continent to be destroyed, they do not destroy the continents themselves."

"So without this seed, the continent is allowed to sink, or whatever...?" she asked.

"The seed is like a lock, the lock which binds the continent together," Marius explained, "Its destruction is the key to destruction."

"So what are we waiting for, let's get to protecting that seed!" Lavina said.

"Right then," Marius said, and unsheathed three blades, "Follow me!"

Marius led, followed by Lavina, then Kimmel covering the rear, Satus on the other hand jumped up and ran on or along the walls with a sniper rifle in hand. One of the best defenses was prevention, and he needed to make sure that very few things would be able to get to the core of his party, his princess.

Unlike his many siblings, he was special, the most special of them all. By being the first, he was the most powerful, but at the same time he was the weakest. He was a god, one that no one readily wanted to recognize, and one that chose not to be recognized. He was the God of Limitations. He was almost like any other man, while he was a True Immortal, a higher power, unable to die by regular means, he could not do many of the things his siblings took for granted. Like the ability to simply make things happen, but he was the reason behind why those things could happen but within reason.

While his siblings could set out a goal and do it with very little problems or obstacles in the way, he needed to actually work hard, and focus on the task at hand, and continue to do so. He was only able to multitask with one separate thing, placing limits on everything even himself, his father being the exception of the rule of course. While his siblings could do many things, he was limited to more or less only two: Limiting and being himself.

They made their way as swiftly and stealthily as they possibly could, they were not found by any of the enemy thanks to Satus playing look out, he had limited the possibility of the enemy finding them. Somehow it worked and he didn't care to try and explain how he did it, for he didn't really understand it himself.

They made it to the monument in record time, and noticed that they had reached it before the enemy did, and so Marius set about preparing some traps for the enemy. Satus perched himself on the monument's head and acted as a lookout. Kimmel patrolled the perimeter, and Lavina stood guard at the base of the monument.

As Marius was returning from his trap setting, his senses began to blare, something was wrong, something was deadly wrong.

"Marius look out!" Lavina cried out as soon as she saw a figure shrouded in black mists appeared behind the Monopolian King, a bleeding sword in one hand, rapidly descending on the King.

It was as if everything was moving so slow, Kimmel tried to run to help as soon as he heard Lavina's warning shout. Satus swiveled on the spot, took aim and fired, but the elemental bullet seemed to move so slow.

Marius turned in place, blades forgotten. Time seemed to resume, return to normal pace just as the three swords fell to the ground. Marius had been slashed across his chest, his body falling seemingly lifeless to the ground.

"Twenty-seven rulers there once were," the attacker said, "Twenty-seven kings, now only one remains."

"Raaarh!" Kimmel cried as he ran at Marius' attacker, sword raised, preparing to deal a fatal blow.

One again time seemed to slow down, at half way to his target Kimmel was intercepted. The attacker moved so fast, too fast, and for some reason not even Satus could limit his movement. He seemed to be empowered by some unseen force, some unseen power. Lavina and Satus watched as Kimmel was physically beaten. An elbow to the gut, a palm thrust to the chin, and so on, until the Were could no longer take the beating and passed out from the pain.

"Damn you!" a new voice was heard, Lavina and Satus watched as Novo finally arrived, running at full speed, even though he looked to still be in pain, his halbred ready to impale this one enemy.

Time moved at a snail's pace for Lavina and Satus as they once again watched painfully as their comrade was beaten up. When it was over, Novo's weapon was lying on the ground, its staff and blade shattered, and his broken body beside it.

"Split.." Satus finally said after a short while, "I'd didn't think it were possible..."

"You know of me?" the voice came from the mists surrounding the Leader of the Nightmares, the Nightmare King Dranos, "I did not think that anyone from this pathetic reality would know of me."

"The Last Child of Destruction...I know who and what you are," Satus said dropping down from his perch.

"Satus..?" Lavina asked, a little scared, she had after all seen her friends decimated.

"Just stay by the monument, I will deal with mine cousin," he told her, "While Ryoku is not here, I will protect you."

"How very touching..who are you anyway?" the voice in the mists asked, curious.

"I am the First Son of Aetas, nephew of Totiens," Satus said.

"_**The first shall be the last,**_" the voice in the mists smoke with the voice of Dranos mixed in, "_**I am Split, Last Son of Totiens, nephew of Aetas, and I shall be your doom!**_"

The black figure then rushed Satus who brought put up his sword just in time to block his opponent's blade.

"You were the son he loved the most, yet you killed him in the end!" Satus shouted as he counterattcked.

"_**He chose his fate! He said he loved me! But he left me without ever showing that love!**_" Split/Dranos shouted as he blocked his cousin's attacks, retaliating some time after.

"You spoilt child! He did not leave you! You could have gone to him! Asked him to stay! But you didn't, you moped, felt depressed, you chose your fate!" Satus shouted, each exclamation and declaration punctured by a slash, a block, or a counterattack.

"_**He did not love me! He used me! Me! God of Discord! He begged me to stop poisoning his other children!**_" Split/Dranos shouted, his attacks growing in strength and speed, "_**He asked what I wanted, and he gave it to me!**_"

"See! Its your fault your reality died! You asked him to kill himself! He was blinded by his love for all his children! You forced his hand! You killed his **REALITY!**" Satus screamed as put as much power as he possibly could into his arms as he pushed his cousin back, Split/Dranos landed in a heap, unmoving.

"_**He left me..he left us..nothing was important..if he did care..he wouldn't have left us..Uncle left as well..Uncle abandoned all..Uncle deserved to die..all of Him deserves to die,**_" Split/Dranos said in low tones, he then stood up.

"I will **not** let you pass," Satus stated, "Today, this day, whethere I live or die, you shall **not** succeed."

"_**Mere words are worthless,**_" Split/Dranos whispered, and disappeared.

Satus focused inwards, focused on his power.

Split/Dranos appeared right beside him.

Satus swiftly grabbed hold of his cousin's neck as if to choke him.

"_**Your end is here,**_" Split/Dranos whispered in Satus' ear as he plunged his blade into his cousin's heart, not minding the hands around his neck.

"As all is n-none, s-so you a-are _**O-one**_," Satus whispered weakly, as he slid to the floor, and Split/Dranos pulled out the bleeding blade.

The Host of Discord and Avatar of Dreams then faced the remaining obstacle, Lavina, Princess of the Dragon-Kin.

"_**Then there was one, step away from the monument and I will grant you a swift death**_," the Nightmare King stated.

"C-Come any closer and I'll kill you!" she shouted as confidently as she could.

"_**Is that so?**_" he rhetorically asked, disappeared once again, and reappeard in front of her, raising his blade he said, "_**Then DIE!**_"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**POWERLESS**

*

*

_**chapter twenty-two**_

_*_

_*_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a silky smooth voice whispered into Split/Dranos ear, his blade had been stopped before it could cut the frightened princess in half.

"_**W-Who..?**_" the Split/Dranos asked as his blade was let go and after he retreated back a few steps, in slight fear.

The new arrival wore a floor length dark red long sleeved trench coat, black pants with a flame pattern at the bottom, there were flames pattern on the coat as well along the edges of the collar, around the wrists, and at the bottom as well. He wore boots, the soles looking to actually be on fire. He wore a white sleeveless flak jacket over a black shirt, no flames. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

His facial feature were not obscured in any way. He had long black hair tied neatly into a loose ponytail. He had the greenest eyes anyone would ever find, and had a lightning bolt scar running down theleft side of his face, from his forehead all the way down to his chin.

"R-Ryoku? Is that you?" Lavina asked weakly as if she had been turned back into a child.

"I did promise to protect you from the bad man didn't I," he said while not taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"So you are Ryoku..impressive," Dranos said, fully taking over control of his body, "I had thought you were dead. No matter, you will die here."

"Nothing you can do can harm me," the voice in the mist said a moment later.

"I beg to differ," Ryoku said, then raised his wand, and pointed it at his opponent.

"_**A wand? Pathetic remnant and relic of Earth, how do you propose to defeat me with that?**_" his opponent asked, amusedly.

"As the Avatar of Aetas I shall battle with you Split, and defeat you," Ryoku said, taking out the Dagger of Time which was strapped to his back.

He then cut open a hole in space and time, from the tear a person walked out.

"In all of history of Aetas only one mortal has managed to defeat you, Dranos, only one," Ryoku said, as he prepared himself to do battle.

"I made the mistake of letting you live once," Sol said, "I will not be making that same mistake again."

King Sol had been pulled out of retirement in the afterlife, and had come back to correct a mistake he made years upon years ago. In one hand was a jeweled sword, engraved on the blade was the name Lady Felicity, and in the other hand he held a dagger, while not the Dagger of Time, it was still in the shape of the Dagger of Time.

"Let's dance," Sol said as he rushed the now mortal body of Dranos, while Ryoku burst into energy and flowed into the mists.

*

Everything had a soul, even an object, which is why it was possible for Tsukumogami to exist, it just takes their souls a hundred years to become aware. Even gods have souls, which was seen and explained to Ryoku when he made the defenses of his soul room.

Now he was on the outskirts of the soul room of Split and Dranos, they now shared one plane. Two for the price of one, Satus had done well. He had more or less merged the two beings. They now shared the same mortal body, and the same immortal soul, just halved to allow them to contnue to exist as they were.

It would take quite a lot to kill the two, as the fatal blow needed to be made at exactly the same time. Which was why Ryoku was not alone in this plane, he had Aetas with him, behind them were two armies, one was Ryoku's and the other was Aetas'.

Facing them on the other side of the soon-to-be field of battle was an army of perpetual darkness, even the soul could not be seen.

"So...what do we do..cousin?" Ryoku asked Aetas.

"Let us do battle," he said blandly, following that two long swords materialized in his hands. He and Ryoku looked like twins, both looking to be about twenty-seven, but Aetas wore his godly garb, which consisted of his cloak of the night sky, and his clothes of the day sky underneath.

"Lets," Ryoku agreed, then shouted, "Charge!"

He and Aetas led their armies in the charge, they were all on foot, but didn't really matter, they were in the Soul Realm.

Their rapidly moving army slammed into the stationary army of darkness. Jumping into the air, Aetas and Ryoku transformed into what they dubbed their animagus forms, for Aetas it was a phoenix his own creation, and for Ryoku it was the form of a Horntail, nothing Hungarian about it.

The Dagger of Time gripped firmly in one paw, Ryoku and Aetas flew to where they could sense the dual souls, and descended on the shocked duo.

Twin jets of the will of fire blasted out of their mouths, dragon's maw and bird's beak. Which were blocked by the sudden appearance of a shimmering silver shield saving the two-in-one soul.

Their enemy countered by sending out tendrils of fear, the emotion itself being powerful enough to send the two souls back.

From there it was a battle to best one another. The dragon breathed out jets of more and more flame, pounding the silver shield into the ground. While the phoenix flamed into the shield, and burnt his enemy, reverted to human form and attacked with his blades. His chosen enemy was Split.

With the conentration needed for the shield gone, the Dranos hald had to deal with Ryoku. Dranos transformed himself into an even larger dragons. He even had a blade of his own, it was the number five, which was the rank of the Nightmares among the Firsts, the handle was the top half of the number, while the curve was a scythe.

Ryoku and Dranos fought in the air, attempting to cause as much damage to the other as possible, and for some reason each was also trying to prolong the battle.

Fire raged against one another, blades clashed, and sparks sparked. They flew at each other, teeth, claws, tail, and blades, they used everything in their arsenals to try and harm the other.

Dranos being a being of Aetas had no access to magic, only his abilities as a Nightmare. While Ryoku had magic, lots of it.

Dranos lashed out with not just tendrils of fear but also of memories he had managed to pull out of Ryoku, most of which were the ones dealing with his torture. He was a Nightmare and as such could make sure memories real, very chillingly real.

Finding himself in pain once again, Ryoku had to force himself to remember that it had already passed, he had already healed, and that he would not allow himself to be beaten by such a cheap, to him, trick. He lashed out as well, bringing forth the only thing he knew would be able to drive away such memories. A herd of patronus burst from his form, in the lead was a dragon and a phoenix, followed by them was Prongs, larger than life, and whiter than snow. They charged the larger dragon, which allowed Ryoku to catch his breath for a few seconds before joing the fray, his blade whistling as he slashed at his opponents exposed belly.

Doing so also left him exposed to attack, as his made its mark, so did his opponent's.

Both of them crumbled to the ground, the pratronus guarding their master, and a mist of eternal torment and fear surrounding, embracing Dranos protectively.

They stayed on the ground, watching one another, waiting for the perfect time to strike, they were both in the form of great killers, master predators. There was no more time for game, one of them would have to cease to exist.

*

While Ryoku was dealing with Dranos, Aetas was dealing with a hellspawn of his own. Split was proving to be rather competent in comparision to the things he encountered on a day to day basis, which was not much. His opponent had been quick to catch on that the only way they could actually beat each other was to fight each other, blade for blade, soul for soul.

As they clashed each impact between blades caused the Soul Realm to shake and quake, and for part of it to actually shatter. It was after all a battle between two Supreme Beings, two forces of All.

They were tearing up the Soul Realm by simply being on opposing sides. It was a battle that many would have died to watch, would have bet their very existence just to catch a glimpse of. Ryoku and Dranos not being among them.

Aetas was already using more than two blades, he was up to nine at the moment, while his opponent was finally at two. Their fight was like a frighteningly choreographed dance. Each and every movement was perfect, there was no excess, everything was just perfect. There was no wasted movements, no wasted time. There was no taunting, just movement.

They were just the two of them in the void. Split couldn't figure out how, but Aetas kept adding a sword to his arsenal everytime he managed to land a hit. Soon from the nine blades, there were eighteen, then later still there were suddenly twenty-seven.

For some reason Split didn't catch the significance of the number, he was after all expecting more, but none came. So he continued fighting, desperately trying to win, but deep down in his cold black heart he knew that he was losing, he was losing fast.

What he didn't know was that he had already lost. By allowing Aetas to call forth twenty-seven blades, he had allowed Aetas to win. Twenty-seven was his number.

'_NOW!_' two voices echoed in two different minds, Aetas to Ryoku, and Ryoku to Aetas.

It was time to act.

Aetas rushed forward, all twenty-seven joining and becoming one, it was a mirror to Ryoku's blade.

Ryoku used the power of the Dagger of Time to move behind Dranos before he even realized that Ryoku had finally made his move.

Twin blades flashed, forming a visible arc, they moved so fast that not even Split with his enhanced senses as a Supreme Being could track the movement, until it was too late. The movement was so fluid, that it cleanly halved the soul orb into two, then to four, and just kept on being divided. The soul was being shred in the span of a matter of nano-seconds.

*

Sol had managed to thrust his dagger into the physical body's heart, just as Ryoku and Aetas rematerialized in the physical realm, Aetas in phoenix form.

Sol dropped to the ground as his nemesis faded into nothingness.

"It is done," Sol said as he collapsed from the intense battle he had for the second time in his existence.

"Go back to Crossworld Sol, and thank you for your assistance," Ryoku said.

"I was glad to help correct my and another's mistake all those years ago," Sol said.

'_T'was not a mistake..for everything happens for a reason, I too thank you,_' Aetas mentally told the Sol King.

Ryoku with his dagger opened up another tear in space and time, Sol walking into it before it closed back again.

"What happens now?" Ryoku asked Aetas, who was perched on his shoulder.

"We sever the final ties of all this," Aetas answered.

"Sever the ties?" Ryoku asked.

"Open a portal through time, to when Dranos suffered his first loss," Aetas instructed, and Ryoku did, "Now walk through the portal and we will grant Dranos the death he deserves, an honorable one."

Ryoku walked into the portal, and came out at the other end. It was nigh out, and they had arrived just outside of a tent the Nightmare coat of arms hanging as a flag outside it.

Aetas remained on Ryoku's shoulder as he walked into the tent, where he found Dranos.

"Dranos," Ryoku said.

"W-Who..?" Dranos asked as he spun around.

"I am Ryoku, Avatar of Aetas," Ryoku introduced himself.

"A-Avatar o-of A-Aetas?"

"Yes," Ryoku said, "I have been sent here to end your suffering."

"I lost and I can accept that...but to not be slain by mine enemy...it is disgraceful.." Dranos said, "Ending mine own life is not honorable..I wish to be free..I have sinned against the gods, and Lord Somnium does not answer my calls."

"I understand," Ryoku said, and lengthened his blade once more, "Kneel."

Dranos complied, and before Ryoku swung the blade, Aetas broke out into song, a song befitting the end of a King, of the Nightmare King.

Seconds later, Dranos was dead, his corpse fading into nothingness.

"What happens now?" Ryoku asked his companion.

"Now we return to the future, that future and this more desired future will begin to merge soon," Aetas said, "We must make haste, worry not for the Nightmares, Dranos had a son, one more honorable than he, and he will rule long and well."

Ryoku recreated the portal, and stepped through to the not yet altered future.

On the other side he saw Lavina on the ground, dazed, but holding onto something.

"See..I kept my promise," Ryoku said as he knelt down beside her.

"Yea, thanks for keeping your promise," she said, "Lady Tilata told us to give you this," she held out the First Seed.

"Thanks," he said, he got the seed and popped it into his mouth after Aetas told him to do so.

Another portal opened up behind him, this one beconing him to enter it. Aetas flew off his shoulder, and flamed away to who knows where, leaving the twin dagger in Ryoku's mind.

"You're going to leave again...aren't you?" Lavina asked him after seeing the portal appear.

"Yeah...no worries, I'm sure Satus'll protect you in my stead," he told her reassuringly, "Everything will be alright now..If I can, I'll visit."

"Ok..." she said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"How about see you later?" he asked as he stood up and moved to the portal.

"O-Ok...see you later...Ryoku," she said, wiping away a tear, "Thanks for what you've done."

"Your welcome," he said just before the portal engulfed him and he disappeared.

With him out of that future, the reality repaired itself until it was brand new, while the world changed into a better place, sure there had been wars, but no continent destruction or genocide. But some people were able to keep their memories of a life they did not live, but knew to be true.

#

"Ah, finally finished I see," Alex said as Ryoku dropped out of the portal.

"Yeah.."

"Well, after you rest up for a bit, I'll throw you out into another adventure," Alex said, "How's that sound?"

"Bring it on," Ryoku said before finally collapsing from exhaustion.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

End of "Powerless".

TBC... in "Power"

_hope it was enjoyable..._


End file.
